How Can I Get A Lover
by Achan Jeevas
Summary: (END) Jonghyun aka JR si bad boy harus berubah menjadi nerd untuk menemukan siapa yang tulus mencintainya sedangkan Minhyun, si primadona kampus yg terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya sudah bosan dengan sekitarnya yang tidak pernah ada yang tulus dengannya. Dapatkan mereka berdua menemukan cinta yang tulus?/Cast : #2HYUN Jonghyun/Minhyun Ren Suga Daniel Luhan Kai Sehun.
1. JR

**How Can I Get A Lover**

by

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

.

Cast :

Kim Jonghyun (JR) – Hwang Minhyun

Min Yoongi (Suga) / Lu Han (Xi Luhan) / Choi Minki (Ren) / Kang Daniel

Oh Sehun – Kim Kai

Jung Yunho – Kwon BoA – Clara (OC)

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"JR!"

Si lelaki tampan yang namanya dipanggil oleh sang ayah tercinta hanya memutar matanya dengan bosan, sudah biasa namanya dipanggil dengan nada kesal bercampur marah oleh sang ayah, dan disusul dengan suara halus Ibunya yang cantik mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

"Sayang, sabarlah. Dia hanya seorang remaja."

Lelaki tampan berambut hitam itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut kemeja yang kancing teratasnya sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang.

JR sudah lelah, dia lelah dengan semua yang ada dihidupnya, sebagai anak tunggal dari keluarga sukses se Asia bahkan dunia dia bisa mendapatkan segalanya, dia bisa memiliki teman yang datang dengan sendirinya, dia bisa membeli semuanya dengan uang dan dia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun di dunia ini dengan satu ayunan tangan. Namun, bukan itu yang dia inginkan.

Ayahnya yang jarang pulang kerumah besar mereka hanya memberikannya uang dengan angka nol yang banyak dan Ibunya yang selalu memanjakannya, akan memberikan apapun yang anak semata wayangnya inginkan.

Dia berharap dia tidak ingin dilahirkan sebagai anak tunggal pasangan Kim Yunho dan Kim BoA. Walaupun yah, dia menyayangi mereka namun andai saja mereka orang biasa bukan konglomerat dunia.

Mendapatkan tittle anak tunggal dan calon pewaris sah saham Kim bukan yang JR inginkan. Akibat tittle itu, tidak ada orang yang tulus dengannya. Mereka mendekatinya karena uang dan ingin menyandang sebagai _teman Junior Royal aka JR_ atau _kekasih dari JR_ dan itu memuakan.

Dia sudah muak dan kemuakannya itu membuatnya terjun kedunia _para pembuat masalah_ , dia mabuk, suka berpesta, tidur dengan berbeda gadis yang tidak ia kenal namanya dan hal lainnya namun walau begitu dia tidak berani mencoba dengan obat-obatan terlarang ataupun mentato tubuhnya. Bisa dicincang ia sama Kim BoA.

Dan tentang teriakan yang keluar dari mulut sang ayah, itu dikarenakan JR yang dipaksa oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk menghadiri acara bisnis di Jeju, JR menolak dengan keras tentu saja namun bujukan manis Ibunya meluluhkan hatinya yang keras.

Setengah jam acara berjalan dengan lancar, hanya setengah jam karena detik berikutnya JR menghina seorang janda yang dengan genitnya menepuk pantatnya dan menggodanya. Dan setelah itu sang janda yang ternyata adalah tuan rumah acara menamparnya dan berbalik menghinanya.

Dibesarkan dengan setiap keinginannya terpenuhi membuat harga dirinya berada dilangit ke sembilan puluh sembilan, dihina seperti oleh sang janda. JR berbalik menghina dan mengatakan jika sang janda adalah _tante-tante girang yang minta dibelai dan acara ini hanyalah kedok belaka untuk mencari daun muda seperti dirinya_.

Setelah mengatakan itu JR segera angkat kaki dari sana, dan sekarang disinilah dia, hotel tempat menginap mereka. Besok, mereka akan kembali ke Seoul.

"Sampai kapan dia akan bertingkah seperti itu. Memalukan sekali."

"Aku akan berbicara dengannya, ok. Dinginkan kepalamu."

Setelah itu suara heels terdengar mendekati pintu kamar JR.

"Sayang, boleh Mama masuk?"

JR menatap datar langit-langit kamar hotel. "Masuklah, Ma." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Hey, Sayang." BoA berjalan dengan tenang dan duduk di kasur kamar hotel putranya itu sambil mengelus rambut hitam anaknya yang masih memandangi langit-langit kamar. "Mama, percaya kok sama kamu, Jessica –nama si janda memang seperti itu, dulu saat kamu belum lahir juga, dia suka menggodai Papa-mu. Tapi kamu juga harus minta maaf sama Papa."

JR menatap mata Ibunya yang menatap dengan teduh. "Iyah, saat sarapan nanti."

BoA tersenyum lembut. "Mama tunggu permintaan maafmu, yah. Sekarang selamat malam dan mimpi indah." Dan mencium kepala JR.

"Ma, aku sudah besar sampai kapan Mama akan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

Yang dijawab dengan cekikikan kecil BoA.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan angka dua dini hari namun JR masih membuka matanya memandangi pemandangan kota Jeju dari balkon kamar hotelnya, disamping kanannya ada Alcohol yang menemaninya dimalam yang dingin walaupun sekarang bukan musim dingin.

JR menghela nafas kecil memikirkan tentang kehidupannya yang menyedihkan. Remaja bersurai hitam itu menegakan tubuhnya untuk kembali kedalam. Tepati setelah JR masuk kedalam dan menaruh botol alcohol di meja kecil angin berhembus dengan kencang membuat laki-laki tampan itu kembali membalikan tubuhnya.

Ekspresi bingung tercetak di wajah rupawannya, perasaan saat dia masuk tadi dia sudah menutup pintu balkon tersebut namun kenapa sekarang terbuka lebar. Namun JR hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan berjalan untuk menutup pintu balkon kamar hotelnya. JR tidak menyukai udara dingin namun dia juga tidak suka udara panas karena JR suka tidur tanpa memakai baju dan hanya memakai celana dalam saja. JR mengunci pintu balkon dan segera berbalik untuk menuju ke kasurnya.

"Hello, Kim Jonghyun aka Junior Royal aka JR."

JR hanya beberapa detik menutup pintu balkon dan sudah ada seorang gadis yang memakai kostum peri duduk dikasurnya.

Calon pewaris kekayaan keluarga Kim itu hanya menatap datar perempuan yang duduk dikasurnya dan berujar. "Pembersih kamar sekarang memakai kostum Ibu peri yah?"

Perempuan berkostum peri langsung menatap JR tidak suka. "Pembersih kamar? Kau bahkan mengunci pintu kamar hotelmu. Dan Aku itu memang peri, Namaku adalah Clara. Aku kesini untuk merubahmu." Ujar Peri bernama Clara sambil berdiri dan melayang-layang di udara kamar hotel JR.

"Merubahku?" JR mengangkat satu alisnya dan menyatukan kedua lengannya, masih menatap Clara dengan datar yang tengah terbang didalam kamar hotelnya. "Harus ada alasan untuk itu."

Clara berhenti didepan wajah JR, kakinya masih melayang di udara. "Tenang saja, aku sudah memiliki alasan. _Sikap burukmu_. Yang Maha Kuasa memerintahku untuk merubahmu."

"Menjadi buruk rupa?" ujar JR dengan datar sambil berjalan menuju kasur.

"Iyah!" ujar Clara penuh semangat. "Aku suka film itu, kau bisa menjadi buruk rupa."

JR duduk santai di atas kasurnya dan berkata. "Oh, Silahkan saja."

Clara langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Walaupun aku sangat ingin mengubahmu menjadi buruk rupa karena sikap burukmu tapi Yang Maha Kuasa hanya mengatakan jika aku harus merubahmu."

JR menghela nafas. "Dengan menjadikanku buruk rupa."

"Bukan!" Clara berteriak lalu menghela nafas lelah dan terbang menuju JR dan duduk disamping JR yang tidak bergeming. "Aku tahu perasaanmu. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Aku tahu kau lelah dengan dunia ini. Kau bersikap buruk karena kau tahu mereka semuapun tidak ada yang bersikap baik dan tulus padamu. Mangka dari itu Yang Maha Kuasa memerintahku untuk merubahmu."

Keduanya sama-sama diam dan menerawang dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Clara tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Menjadi buruk rupa."

Clara memandang JR yang juga memandangnya. "Yang Maha Kuasa hanya mengatakan _rubahlah Kim Jonghyun aka Junior Royal aka JR_. Dia tidak mengatakan merubahmu dalam hal apa." Clara berdiri didepan JR. "Kau bisa berubah menjadi buruk rupa untuk melihat siapa yang tulus denganmu."

JR yang memiliki otak jenius langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Clara. "Maksudmu, Aku harus merubah penampilanku atau berpura-pura menjadi jelek dan lihat siapa yang ingin berteman dengan tulus denganku?"

"Yup! Atau yang lebih bagus lagi. Kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu. Tapi bukan hanya penampilan kau juga harus merubah sifatmu."

"Aku akan menjadi orang lain, aku tahu."

.

.

Keesokan paginya JR memberitahu kedua orangtuanya saat sarapan menceritakan rencana dan kedua orangtuanyapun setuju dengan keputusannya dan mendukung 100%. Bahkan BoA sudah tidak sabar menanti siapa yang bakal menjadi calon menantunya.

Dan saat mereka sudah sampai di Seoul, JR langsung menjalankan rencananya.

Yunho dan BoA duduk diruang tamu rumah besar mereka menunggu putra mereka keluar dan melihat penampilan barunya. Mereka berdua sengaja tidak pergi bekerja untuk putra satu-satunya mereka.

"Pa, Ma."

Pasangan suami istri itu pun langsung berdiri dari kursi untuk melihat pemandangan didepan mata mereka.

Ditengah tangga berdirilah sosok laki-laki berambut hitam klimis dengan kacamata besar yang menutupi matanya, baju kebesaran dan celana yang dipakai hingga melawati pusarnya .

Putra semata wayang mereka yang tampan dan selalu berpakaian acak-acakan yang selalu mengeluarkan aura bad boy sejati kini telah hilang digantikan sosok yang ada ditangga yang mengeluarkan aura nerd boy sejati.

"Sayang, apa itu putra kita?" tanya BoA masih memandangi JR dengan mulut terbuka.

"Aku tidak tahu, Darling." Jawab Yunho, tidak membantu sama sekali.

JR hanya memandang orangtuanya dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Oh, Sayang. Lihat ekspresi wajah itu. Dia putra kita, yang aku lahirkan 20th yang lalu."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang istri tercinta. "Tentu saja, Darl."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Adakah yang tertarik dengan ff ini? Kalau nggak ada yang tertarik nanti Achan hapus.

Btw plot cerita ff ini udah Achan buat waktu Achan kelas 2 SMA tapi dengan straight couple (bukan couple kpop) tapi sayangnya ke format untungnya Achan masih inget sama plotnya.

.

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	2. Minhyun

**How Can I Get A Lover**

by

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

.

Cast :

Kim Jonghyun (JR) – Hwang Minhyun

Min Yoongi (Suga) / Lu Han (Xi Luhan) / Choi Minki (Ren) / Kang Daniel

Oh Sehun – Kim Kai

Jung Yunho – Kwon BoA – Clara (OC)

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman music terdengar membahana di gedung yang dikenal sebagai Miracle Club, sebuah Club ternama yang ada di Seoul. Lautan manusia ikut bergoyang oleh alunan yang dimainkan oleh DJ. Teriakan membahana, alcohol, semuanya sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa disana. Club ini tidak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Daniel mencoba keluar dari lautan manusia yang menggila disekelilingnya, jam dipergelangan tangannya menunjukan angka 09:45, 15 menit lagi sebelum gerbang asrama kampus mereka ditutup dan dia tengah mencari teman-temannya yang entah ada dimana.

"Oh, Shit. Luhan… Luhan!" Daniel berjalan mendekati si China yang sudah ia kenal betul. "Luhan. Kita harus pulang. 15 menit lagi gerbang asrama akan ditutup!" teriak Daniel karena suaranya kalah dari music yang dimainkan oleh DJ.

Pemuda China yang bernama lengkap Xi Luhan masih memegangi wine merah yang ada ditangannya, matanya tidak focus dan mulutnya menggumam sesuatu. "Oh, Daniel. Arak seribu kali lebih nikmat dari wine bahkan wine merah."

Daniel memutar matanya, sangat susah jika sudah berbicara dengan rusa China yang tengah mabuk ini. Mata Daniel memandangi sekelilingnya mungkin saja dia menemukan temannya yang lain.

"Ren!" teriaknya dan berlari menuju temannya yang memiliki kecentilan luar biasa. "Ren, kita harus pulang!" ujarnya setelah berdiri disamping Ren yang tengah menari dengan entah siapa.

"Ren!"

"Oh, Daniel Bunny. Jangan mengganggu. Pergilah!" ujar Ren sambil mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir Daniel tanpa memandangnya.

Daniel menghela nafas melihat tingkah Ren yang lebih mementingkan lelaki asing ketimbang temannya, yah lelaki asing berwajah tampan.

Daniel kini berdiri sendiri ditengah lautan manusia yang semakin malam semakin menggila, wajahnya sendu dan hampir menangis. Wajah menunduk Daniel segera mendongak saat ada lengan kekar yang melingkar pinggangnnya.

"Sendirian saja manis.. mau ku temani."

Daniel geram seketika mendengarnya dan dengan kemampuan yang diajari oleh Minhyun, Daniel segera menyikut pemilik lengan mesum tersebut dan langsung berlari.

"Suga!" teriaknya setelah melihat teman satu kamarnya. "Suga!"

Suga memalingkan wajahnya dari dua wanita yang menari dengannya dan segera berjalan menuju Daniel, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan dua wanita sexy itu Suga memberikan kedipan genit pada mereka.

"Daniel." ujarnya setelah berada didepan temannya.

"Kita harus segera kembali." Teriaknya.

"Hehhh… mengapa kita harus kembali? Semua keajaiban ada disini!" ujar Suga dengan senyum diwajahnya, lalu kembali ke dua wanita yang tadi ia tinggalkan dan kembali menari.

"Oh, Aku harus mencari Minhyun. Hanya dia yang mampu mengendalikan mereka." monolog Daniel, dia lalu berjalan kearah Suga. "Dimana Minhyun?"

"Minhyun?! Tentu saja dia ada disana." Suga menunjuk kearah yang membuat kiblat bagi lautan manusia yang ada disana.

Wajah Daniel langsung down seketika, ketika harapan terakhirnya malah lebih parah dari ketiga temannya yang lain. "Oh, No."

Hwang Minhyun temannya yang selalu ia anggap seorang _Dewi_ kini tengah melakukan hobinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah men-DJ. Tentu saja jika ia ingin pulang ia harus menunggu Minhyun yang tengah men-DJ untuk lautan manusia dan itu akan sangat lama.

.

.

Kelima remaja manis kini memandangi gerbang tinggi yang berjarak 10 meter didepan mereka dengan ekspresi sama. Datar.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

Keempat temannya yang lain secara bersamaan melihat jam mahal dipergelangan tangan mereka. "1:46."

"Gerbang belakang." Ujar Suga.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ren.

"Panjat dan tidur dikamar." kata Minhyun dengan suara yang tenang.

"Tunggu." Luhan mengangkat tangannya. "Lihat disana." Tunjuknya.

Keempat temannya mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan. Dan melihat sebuah alat yang dipasang di pojok dinding.

"Apa itu?" tanya Suga.

"Alat alarm tercanggih yang pernah aku lihat." Ujar Luhan dengan mendamba. "Alarm itu terpasang disana dan terhubung dengan alarm utama. Jika ada yang memanjat dinding, 10 detik kemudian alarm akan berbunyi. Jadi kita hanya memiliki waktu 10 detik untuk memanjat dan turun."

Suga memandangi dinding didepannya. "Kita tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Jikapun kita bisa alarm akan tetap berbunyi selagi kita berlari ke kamar asrama kita."

Ren menaruh jarinya dibawah dagunya, berpose seolah berpikir. "Kita harus membuat pengalih perhatian agar para penjaga tidak melihat kita."

Minhyun memandangi sekelilingnya dan melihat kucing jalanan yang hampir tidak memiliki bulu sama sekali tengah tertidur pulas disamping semak-semak. "Daniel, tangkap kucing itu!"

"APA?!"

Keempatnya segera memandang tajam Daniel.

"Jangan berisik dan jangan membantah." Kata Minhyun.

"No way!"

"Daniel!"

"NO!"

Luhan berjalan mendekati teman sekamarnya yang memiliki gigi kelinci manis itu dan mencubit pinggang Daniel. "Jangan membantah atau kau tidur dikamar lain."

Daniel mengerang dan segera berjalan menuju kucing itu. "Menjijikan."

Dan beberapa menit dihabiskan oleh Ren, Suga, Minhyun dan Luhan menyaksikan Daniel yang tengah menangkap kucing itu.

"Ok, Selesai. Ini." Daniel membawa kucing tersebut dengan nafas terengah-enggah dan memberikannya pada Minhyun.

Minhyun tidak mengambil kucing jalanan tersebut dan hanya memandang datar. "Pegang."

Daniel membuka mulutnya. "What?"

"Ayo panjat bersamaan."

Kelima remaja primadona kampus ternama di Seoul itu memanjat dinding belakang asrama mereka secara bersamaan.

"Daniel, cepatlah. Kau lama." keluh Ren.

"Kucing ini menggangguku."

"Masukan kucing itu di tasmu." Perintah Minhyun.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain." Ujar Suga.

"Daniel, aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu asal kita tidur dikamar asrama kita." tambah Minhyun dengan nada lelah.

"Oh, menjijikan." Dan dengan berat hati Daniel memasukan kucing jalanan itu di tasnya yang bermerk.

Saat kelimanya sudah berada di atas dinding.

"Kita melompat bersamaan." Ujar Luhan dan tanpa aba-aba mereka melompat dari gerbang yang setinggi 5 meter.

Brukkkk!

"Owh, punggungku."

"Kuku indahku."

Minhyun mengerang tertahan. "Daniel. Keluarkan kucing itu dan kita segara pergi dari sini. Alarm akan berbunyi dan kita tinggalkan Kucing itu disini agar para penjaga mengira jika kucing itu yang membunyikan alarm."

"Dia, tidak mau keluar. Dasar kucing sialan. Jangan menyakar tas bermerk milikku, Idiot."

Dan setelah kucing jalanan itu keluar dari tasnya, mereka segera berlari menuju kamar asrama mereka.

.

Kedua penjaga berjalan menuju ke gerbang belakang setelah alarm berbunyi tiga detik yang lalu.

Salah satu penjaga yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek menatap ketanah. "Ah, hanya kucing." Ujarnya setelah melihat kucing yang hanya memiliki sedikit bulu terdiam disana.

Si penjaga lain berjongkok dan melihat sesuatu yang ada dibawah tubuh kucing itu. "Aku rasa tidak." Dan ternyata benda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah dompet.

"Ms. Kahi akan senang melihatnya." Dan memberikannya pada temannya.

Si penjaga lain hanya tersenyum melihat siapa pemilik dompet ini. "Sangat senang."

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang lembut memasuki salah satu kamar yang ada di asrama sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul, kelima penghuni kamar sudah bersiap-siap berangkat menuju kampus yang masih satu lingkungan dengan asrama mereka.

"Ini menyebalkan." Gumam Ren sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Lihat wajahku. Waktu tidurku kurang dan inilah yang terjadi!"

Suga, Luhan dan Daniel memutar mata mereka mendengar keluhan teman sekamar mereka yang paling manja jika masalah kecantikannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Semalam kita ke club itu usulan darimu." Jawab Minhyun dengan tenang sambil membereskan tasnya.

Ren semakin cemberut mendengar ucapan temannya yang paling cantik dan manis diantara mereka. "Aku lupa jika di semester ini kita memiliki jam pagi."

Minhyun menata rambut hitamnya dengan jari-jarinya dan langsung membuka pintu kamar mereka disusul oleh keempat teman sekamarnya.

Tepat saat kelimanya keluar dari kamar mereka seketika orang-orang lain yang ada dilorong asrama langsung memberi jalan untuk kelimanya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal kelimanya selama dua tahun mereka memasuki Seoul University. Kelima Primadona kampus yang awal kedatangannyapun sudah membuat banyak masalah karena kecantikan dan kekayaan mereka.

Mari kita berkenalan dengan satu persatu dengan mereka.

Choi Ren.

Dia memiliki nama asli Choi Minki namun mengubahnya menjadi Ren karena menurutnya lebih keren. Dia adalah bungsu keluarga Choi, memiliki dua kakak laki-laki, pertama Choi Seungcheol dan Choi Minho, sangat membanggakan kecantikannya dan suka menggoda setiap laki-laki tampan dan suka memberikan nama panggilan pada teman-temannya.

Xi Luhan.

Ayahnya orang China dan Ibunya orang Korea, dia sangat lihai dalam teknologi dan tahu semua jenis teknologi karena bisnis ayahnya ada di bidang teknologi. Selain dalam teknologi dia juga pandai mencari informasi dan tahu semua informasi luar dan dalam kampus. Diantara kelimanya dia memiliki kepintaran yang setara dengan Minhyun.

Min Suga.

Suga adalah anak dari designer ternama, Ibunya sering mengiriminya baju setiap minggu untuknya dan teman-temannya, hingga saat ini tidak diketahui siapa Ayah Suga namun Suga tidak ambil pusing dengan itu.

Kang Daniel.

Daniel adalah yang paling polos dan sering menjadi sasaran empuk kejahilan keempat temannya, anggota paling ceria dan dia sangat mengagumi kepintaran dan kepribadian Minhyun. Memiliki warna rambut coklat dan mata hitam. Dia adalah yang paling muda diantara kelimanya.

Hwang Minhyun.

Anak bungsu keluarga Hwang –keluarga kaya yang menekuni bidang multinational. Minhyun itu selalu tenang dan perhatian namun tidak ada yang berani dengannya. Keempat temannyapun menganggap Minhyun adalah teman sekamar yang menakutkan jika marah, selain karena nama keluarganya juga karena tampangnya yang selalu dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Dan bagaimana kelimanya yang memiliki banyak sekali perbedaan bisa menjadi teman yang begitu klop?

Salah satu kampus terbaik di Korea ini memang menyediakan asrama untuk anak-anak yang berasal dari luar kota maupun luar negeri, terdapat dua asrama yaitu Asrama Perempuan dan Asrama Laki-laki, Asrama tersebut seperti sebuah hotel, kalian tinggal memilih mau kamar yang besar, sedang atau kecil semuanya ada.

Kembali kita focus pada kelimanya, hari pertama mereka menjadi teman sekamar adalah kesan pertama yang selalu mereka ingat.

Daniel sebagai anak yang baik adalah yang pertama memasuki kamar nomor 101 itu dan dengan santai langsung duduk dikasur yang sudah ia claim lalu dataglah Luhan, pemuda China penggila teknologi, games dan barang mahal, bukannya menyapa Daniel yang sudah berseri-seri memandangnya Luhan malah langsung duduk didepan computer dan memulai hobinya yaitu bermain games.

Sambil bermain games di computer Luhan menyapa Daniel dengan ala kadarnya dan mengoceh tentang teknologi yang ada dikamar asrama mereka, Daniel yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang digunakan pemuda China didepannya hanya melongo.

Lima menit kemudian datanglah Suga, pemuda semanis gula namun juga sepahit kopi hitam itu datang dengan penampilan bak supermodel, Daniel yang begitu polos tentu langsung bertanya apakah Suga seorang model dan Suga hanya memutar matanya dan mengatakan jika ibunya seorang designer dan selalu menyuruh Suga sebagai boneka percobaannya dan dengan santai Suga memberikan Daniel dan Luhan baju sebagai hadiah pertemanan.

Saat Daniel dan Suga –Luhan juga terkadang ikut mengobrol datanglah sang bungsu keluarga Choi, Ren.

Tepat saat Ren satu langkah memasuki kamar nomor 101 itu bukan sapaan kepada teman sekamarnya yang ia ucapkan namun kritikan mengenai kamar tersebut. Walaupun bibirnya masih mengeluarkan ucapan pedas kaki jenjang Ren tetap memasuki kamar dan meletakan koper-koper super besarnya dengan santai, ketiga pemuda yang sudah lebih dulu datang hanya memandangnya aneh.

Merasa sudah cukup mengkritiki isi kamar barunya, Ren barulah memandang ketiga pemuda yang sudah ada disana dan kembali mulut pedasnya mengeluarkan kritikan mengenai pakaian yang dipakai oleh ketiganya.

Daniel yang polos dan Luhan yang acuh hanya diam saja saat Ren mengkritik gaya berpakaian mereka namun tidak Suga, baju yang ia pakai adalah desain dari Ibunya dan dengan seenaknya ada anak manja yang mengkritik baju ibunya membuatnya murka dan dengan segera adu mulut terjadi diantara keduanya.

Dua puluh menit sudah keduanya beradu mulut, Daniel sudah meringkuk dipojok kamar karena katakutan dan Luhan yang sudah mencoba menengahi keduanya –karena keduanya mengganggu konsentrasinya sudah lelah dan hanya menatap keduanya dengan jengah.

Tanpa mereka sadari pintu kamar mereka kembali terbuka dan muncullah sang pemeran utama diantara mereka, dengan gerakan acuh sang pemuda cantik dan manis itu menarik kopernya dan meletakannya disamping kasur tanpa mempedulikan kedua pemuda yang tengah bertengkar hebat.

Sang pemuda kelima itu melepaskan earphone yang ia pakai dan memandang Luhan yang tampaknya sudah memandanginya dari awal ia masuk. Luhan yang mengerti tatapan sang pemuda kelima hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menunjuk kedua pemuda yang masih bertengkar.

Sang pemuda kelima memandangi keempat pemuda lain didepannya dengan datar.

"Hwang Minhyun." Ujarnya entah pada siapa dikamar itu, suaranya sangat jernih dan merdu namun amat dingin dan sekeras batu.

"Hwang?" tanya Luhan, mengerti maksud ucapan dari pemuda yang menyebut namanya.

"Nde."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Aku Xi Luhan dan yang berada dipojok kamar itu Kang Daniel, yang itu Min Suga dan yang satu laginya kemungkinan besar ia adalah Choi Ren."

Minhyun berjalan menuju salah satu meja belajar dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan dengan tenang berjalan diantara kedua orang yang tengah bertengkar sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Luhan dan Daniel memandang tidak mengerti dengan si pemuda terakhir yang baru masuk tersebut sedangkan Suga dan Ren yang merasa terganggu akibat pertengkaran mereka terputus oleh orang asing yang tidak mereka ketahui hanya memandang Minhyun.

"Apa?!" ujar Suga dan Ren bersamaan.

"Ini gunting dan cutter, aku lebih suka melihat pemandangan saling memutilasi daripada beradu mulut. Gunakan ini." ujar Minhyun dengan nada tenang namun berefek mendalam bagi semuanya.

Dan itulah kisah pada hari pertama mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Bye Bye bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	3. Hukuman

**How Can I Get A Lover**

by

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

.

Cast :

Kim Jonghyun (JR) – Hwang Minhyun

Min Yoongi (Suga) / Lu Han (Xi Luhan) / Choi Minki (Ren) / Kang Daniel

Oh Sehun – Kim Kai

Jung Yunho – Kwon BoA – Clara (OC)

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Daniel membuka-buka isi tasnya dengan panic sehingga membuat Suga yang ada disampingnya memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Daniel mengangkat wajahnya. "Sepertinya dompetku tertinggal, kalian duluan saja aku akan mengambilnya." Ujarnya sambil memutar jalan menuju kembali kekamar mereka.

Ren memutar matanya sambil memoleskan lipbalm dibibirnya, walaupun dia laki-laki tapi dia sangat mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri. "Selalu ceroboh."

"Kalian duluan saja aku akan menunggu Daniel ditaman, lagipula kelas kita berdua dimulai satu jam lagi." Ucap Suga sambil memandangi ketiga teman sekamarnya.

"Baiklah." Kata Luhan sambil menarik lengan Ren diikuti Minhyun yang berada dibelakang keduanya.

.

"Oh, sial. Dimana dompetku." Daniel berdiri sambil memandang keseluruh penjuru kamar asrama mereka.

Daniel menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya sambil memejamkan matanya. "Tenang Daniel, Tenang. Tetap tenang dan mencari dompetmu." Dan dengan itu Daniel kembali bersemangat untuk mencari dompetnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian hasilnya nihil.

"Ahhhh, dimana kau dompet….."

Daniel mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya dengan kasar.

"Ok, ok, ok. Kembali tenang dan pikirkan baik-baik… semalam kita ke Miracle Club lalu aku membayar bill, masih ada. Pulang kita naik taxi dan membayar ke supir taxi, masih ada. Lalu masuk ke asrama lewat gerbang belakang dengan aku yang membawa kucing…." Ucapan Daniel terhenti sendiri. "…kucing… Oh–"

Ting Tong…

Ting Tong…

Kaki Daniel bergerak tanpa bisa dikomando untuk membuka pintu.

"Mencari ini Daniel?" ujar sosok wanita sambil memamerkan dompet berwarna biru pada pemuda didepannya yang memandangnya dengan horror.

"..Nde, Kahi Saem."

.

.

Minhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan yang tengah membaca majalah fashion sedangkan Ren, dia duduk dibelakang bersama dengan laki-laki yang entah siapa namanya.

"Choi Ren dan pacarnya untuk hari ini." ucap Luhan melirik sekilas teman sekamarnya.

"Bukannya kemarin dia bersama laki-laki yang memiliki selera fashion aneh, yah? Mudah sekali ia move on."

"Namanya Kwon Jiyoung, Minhyun-ah." Luhan memutar matanya akan ketidak pedulian Minhyun pada sekitarnya padahal Jiyoung itu salah satu pangeran kampus. "Dan tentu saja dia mudah move on karena Ren tidak memakai perasaannya."

Minhyun memandang si China disampingnya. "Tidak memakai perasaannya? Maksudnya Ren tidak mencintai Jiyoung?"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Minhyun. "Cinta? Came on, Minhyun-ah. Kau hidup di jaman Nenek ku yah? Sudah tidak ada cinta didunia ini."

Minhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan.

 _Sudah tidak ada cinta di dunia ini? dunia benar-benar sudah membusuk karena penghuninya._

.

 _'_ _Diberitahukan kepada penghuni kamar 101 Asrama Laki-laki untuk berkumpul dilapangan utama kampus segera.'_

Suga membuka matanya ketika mendengar kamar yang ia tempati bersama keempat temannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu disebutkan. Anak tunggal dari Nyonya Min itu segera mendudukan dirinya dikursi taman belakang kampus.

Suga membuka handphone nya dan melihat grup chat kamar mereka dimana ada pesan dari si magnae mereka.

Bunny Niel : "Maafkan aku."

Yang bisa Suga lakukan setelah membaca pesan tersebut langsung mengumpat kepada si pemuda kelinci tersebut.

.

Luhan dan Ren langsung mendongak ketika mendengar suara dari intercom kampus mereka, seluruh mahasiswa yang ada dikelas yang sama dengan mereka langsung memandang mereka.

Ren langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Seungri menuju kedua teman sekamarnya. Sang bungsu keluarga Choi itu menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Beritahu Minhyun, aku ke lapangan duluan."

Luhan mendelik tajam pada Ren. "Kenapa aku?"

"Dia berada disampingmu." Ujar Ren dan langsung keluar kelas.

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, ia memandang kesampingnya dimana sang permaisuri Hwang tengah asyik pada dunianya.

Minhyun menyumpal telinganya dengan headset sambil membaca buku tebal ditangannya, sesekali mulutnya ikut melantunkan lagu yang ia dengar.

Luhan menarik nafas lalu membuangnya, Minhyun itu kalau ada yang mengganggu dirinya yang tengah membaca maka orang tersebut tidak akan selamat dari tatapan tajamnya dan selama dua tahun berteman dengannya Luhan tetap saja merasa takut dengan tatapan tajam itu.

Luhan mencabut headset ditelinga kiri Minhyun dengan lembut namun sukses mendapatkan delikan tajam sang bungsu Hwang.

"Jangan marah dulu. Kita dipanggil untuk kelapangan, sepertinya kita ketahuan."

Delikan tajam Minhyun langsung menghilang dan ia hanya mengangguk singkat. Keduanya lalu berdiri untuk ke lapangan utama kampus mereka.

.

Kahi memandang tajam kelima primadona kampus didepannya. Julukan primadona memang pantas mereka sandang walaupun fakta bahwa mereka berlima adalah laki-laki. Kelimanya memiliki visual yang bahkan Kahi pernah dengar rekan-rekan sesama dosennya menyebutnya 'Surga kecil dunia'. Mereka tampan, rupawan, manis dan cantik.

Setiap kaum Adam maupun kaum Hawan berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi kekasih mereka namun mereka semua tahu, tidak ada yang pantas bersanding dengan mereka berlima kecuali seorang pangeran.

Selain paras mereka yang menawan, kelimanya juga memiliki otak yang cerdas bahkan Daniel dan Ren tetap masuk kejajaran 50besar ranking seluruh kampus. Dan sayangnya otak jenius kelimanya mereka buat untuk melakukan keonaran walaupun hanya si bungsu Hwang dan si tunggal Xi yang benar-benar menggunakan otak jenius mereka untuk akademik namun keduanya tetap saja ikut dalam keonaran apapun.

Kahi ingat dua tahun yang lalu saat kelimanya masih menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa baru dan dimana ada beberapa senior yang melakukan tindakan sewenang-wenang pada junior mereka. Kelimanya mengerjai senior mereka tersebut selama berhari-hari hingga senior mereka memilih pindah keluar negeri karena tidak kuat dengan kejahilan kelimanya.

"Aku menemukan ini semalam di gerbang belakang kampus." Kahi memperlihatkan dompet berwarna biru didepan kelimanya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?" ucap Suga berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ini milik salah satu dari kalian berlima."

Ren memutar matanya. "Mengapa anda yakin dompet itu milik kami? Mungkin saja milik orang lain. Brand dompet seperti itu banyak dimiliki oleh orang."

Kahi tetap tersenyum. "Dompet ini limited edition dan hanya kalian berlima yang selalu memiliki barang limited edition."

"Itu bukan milik kami, Kahi Saem." Ujar Luhan dengan penuh penekanan walaupun ia tahu betul bahwa dompet itu milik Daniel.

"Bukan milik kalian, yah?"

"Ya. Bukan milik kami!" ujar keempatnya minus Daniel.

"Tapi saat aku kekamar kalian dan berkata pada Daniel bahwa dompet ini benar miliknya."

Keempatnya secara bersamaan menengok kesebelah kiri mereka dimana Daniel memang keempatnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Maafkan aku."

Ren sudah siap mengeluarkan ucapan pedasnya ketika Kahi Saem memandangnya tajam. "Aku pikir pada awal tahun ketiga ini kalian sudah berubah namun tidak sama sekali. Kalian benar-benar membuatku pusing dengan tingkah kalian."

"Kami bisa membuat pusing anda hilang Saem, yaitu dengan cara anda tidak perlu lagi memanggil kita dan membiarkan kita melakukan apapun." Ujar Ren dengan senyum manis.

Kahi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih atas saranmu, Choi-sshi. Tapi tidak." Kahi menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Sebagai hukuman karena melanggar aturan jam malam maka kalian akan aku hukum dengan tetap berdiri disini hingga jam 12."

"Apa?!"

"Wtf."

"Saem.."

Kahi kembali menatap tajam kelimanya. "Tidak ada bantahan."

Ren menatap Kahi dengan tatapan memohon. "Saem, Please. Jangan lakukan ini, beri kami sanksi apapun. Memanggil orang tua kami, menskors kami. Tidak apa-apa Kahi Saem."

"Hukuman Saem itu seperti hukuman anak SD. Saat SD aku sudah ratusan kali mendapatkan hukuman seperti ini masa sampai kuliahpun hukumannya tetap seperti ini." ujar Daniel merajuk. Dari SD dia memang anak yang sangat aktif, aktif menjahili teman-teman sekelasnya, mangkanya ia sering mendapat hukuman.

"Karena aku sudah kehabisan ide untuk menghukum kalian. Selama dua tahun ini aku sudah memberikan kalian ratusan hukuman namun kalian tidak jera juga, mangkanya Saem memberikan kalian hukuman seperti ini."

Kahi sudah membalikan badannya untuk meninggalkan kelima mahasiswa biang onar tersebut namun ia kembali berbalik dan memandang kelimanya dengan tajam. "Jika ada satu diantara kalian yang pergi sebelum jam 12 siang maka kalian akan tetap berdiri sampai jam 12 malam."

Kelima pemuda rupawan itu langsung mengerang mendengar ucapan dosen wanita paling tegas di Seoul University itu.

Ren menyeka keringat yang ada didahinya. "Aku lupa membawa sunblock."

Minhyun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan botol sunblock dan melemparkannya pada Ren. "Aku memiliki firasat bahwa kita akan panas-panasan jadi aku membawa Sunblcok."

"Hwang Minhyun kau memang seorang _Dewi_." Ujar keempatnya secara bersamaan lalu memakai sunblock secara bergantian.

Hampir dua jam kelimanya tetap berdiri saling punggung memunggung ditengah lapangan kampus dan seluruh mahasiswa yang lewat pasti memang mereka berlima berkali-kali, bahkan ada yang secara terang-terangan memfoto mereka.

Sudah dijelaskan bukan bahwa kelimanya adalah primadona kampus. Apapun yang berkaitan dengan kelimanya pasti akan selalu menjadi berita utama. Lagipula siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka, baik karena diri mereka sendiri ataupun nama orang tua mereka.

"Niel, bagaimana bisa dompetmu ada pada Kahi Saem?" tanya Minhyun.

Suga mendelik tajam pada si magnae. "Ini semua salahmu. Aku harusnya tengah tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang ini."

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan kucing itu. Saat aku mengeluarkannya dari tasku sepertinya ia menarik dompetku." Jelas Daniel.

"Pintar sekali kucing itu mengambil dompetmu." Puji Luhan.

"Dasar kucing mata duitan." Gumam Daniel sambil memaki-maki kucing jalanan semalam.

"Apa kita harus membuat terowongan rahasia agar tidak ketahuan?" ujar Ren.

"Luhan, Minhyun. Mengapa kalian tidak membuat jubah tak kasat mata saja agar kita berlima tak terlihat." Ucap Suga pada kedua temannya yang jenius.

Otak jenius Minhyun langsung terhubung ketika ia mengingat ucapan salah satu seniornya yang sudah lulus tahun lalu. "Tidak usah. Aku baru ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu salah satu senior kita mengatakan padaku bahwa digudang belakang Asrama Laki-laki ada gerbang tua yang langsung mengarahkan kita keluar wilayah kampus."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya semalammm." Erang keempatnya.

"Aku lupa." Jawab Minhyun singkat dan jelas.

"Kids." Lee Seokhoon menghampiri kelimanya.

"Hey, Saem." Ujar Ren dan Suga seenaknya sedangkan Luhan, Daniel dan Minhyun membungkuk sopan padanya.

Seokhoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah hapal dengan sikap tidak sopan Ren dan Suga. "Aku disuruh Kahi Saem untuk mengatakan pada kalian bahwa hukuman kalian berdiri disini sudah selesai."

"Yeah!" kelimanya meloncat kegirangan dan saling berpelukan.

"Karena kalian mengganggu mahasiswa yang sedang belajar." Lanjut Seokhoon.

"Menganggu?"

"Iyah, menganggu. Mahasiswa yang tengah belajar jadi tidak focus pada materi karena mereka lebih senang memandangi kalian dari jendela." Jelas Seokhoon.

Kelimanya lalu memandangi jendela-jendela kelas dan barulah mereka sadar bahwa ada ratusan mahasiswa yang tengah memfoto mereka dari jendela ruangan.

"Masa bodoh dengan mereka yang penting hukuman kita sudah selesai."

"Siapa yang mengatakan hukuman kalian sudah selesai?" Seokhoon memandang kelimanya.

"Seokhoon Saem!" ujar kelimanya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan hukuman kalian berdiri disini sudah selesai tapi ada hukuman lain yang menanti kalian."

"Lagi?"

"Setelah ini kalian harus ke perpustakaan dan membantu Raina Saem."

"Membantu Raina Saem dalam artian kita membereskan perpustakaan." Ujar Minhyun langsung mengerti ucapan dosen didepannya.

"Perpustakaan? Kenapa harus perpustakaan?" Daniel mengeluh, ayolah kampus mereka ini adalah salah satu kampus terkenal di Korea dan pastinya perpustakaannya amat sangat besar.

"Iyah, Saem. Kenapa harus perpustakaan kenapa tidak lab saja?" Luhan menarik-narik lengan salah satu dosen yang sudah dekat dengannya itu. Lagipula Lee Seokhoon itu salah satu pamannya dari pihak ibunya.

"Tidak. Kahi Saem tidak lagi mempercayai kalian dengan lab kimia nya. Ingatkan aku siapa yang menghancurkan lab kimia sebulan yang lalu."

Ren, Suga, Luhan dan Minhyun langsung memandang Daniel.

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan katak itu yang melompat padaku ketika aku sedang bereksperimen sehingga membuat beberapa cairan kimia bersatu dan menghasilkan ledakan."

Keempatnya memutar mata mereka. Karena katak atau bukan Daniel memang tidak berbakat dalam lab kimia. Untungnya saat ledakan itu terjadi kelimanya sudah berlari keluar dari lab.

"Saem, boleh kita ke kantin dulu? Kita belum mengambil jatah sarapan kami pagi ini dan kita sudah berdiri dilapangan berjam-jam. Kita lapar, Saem."

"Tentu saja boleh. Kalian boleh ke perpustakaan setelah makan siang."

"Yess!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

-September hingga beberapa bulan kedepan achan mau fokus kuliah dulu yah, jadi mohon maaf kalau slow update. mohon pengertiannya dan tolong tetap dukung 2hyun dan NU'EST.

-Sepertinya banyak yang nggak suka sama ff ini yah? soalnya yang ngereview sedikit sekali padahal yang baca banyak banget loh. kalau yang ngereviw tetap segitu-gitu ajah kemungkinan besar ff ini bakal end di chapter ini ajah deh. padahal achan niatnya next chapter papi sama mami bakal ketemu loh.

-Achan minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada seluruh readers yang ngebaca ff Achan karena mulai bulan ini Achan bakal slow update, soalnya Achan tuh type orang yang pikirannya harus 100% fokus pada kuliah karena otak achan kan pas-pasan.

-Achan berterimakasih kepada yang doa in Achan dan kepada kalian yang masih setia menunggu ff Achan. Achan usahain minimal sebulan itu satu ff Achan yang bakal update. Lagipula kemarin-kemarin kan Achan udah manjain kalian dengan fast update mulu di ff lain Achan hehheheh.

-Tenang ajah Achan nggak bakal discontinued kok, karena dulu juga Achan seorang readers jadi ngerasain apa yang para readers rasain.

.

.

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	4. Pandangan Pertama

**How Can I Get A Lover**

by

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

.

Cast :

Kim Jonghyun (JR) – Hwang Minhyun

Min Yoongi (Suga) / Lu Han (Xi Luhan) / Choi Minki (Ren) / Kang Daniel

Oh Sehun – Kim Kai

Jung Yunho – Kwon BoA – Clara (OC)

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

"Hehehe." Daniel tertawa membaca pesan dari Seongwoo.

"Dari Seongwoo yah?"

Daniel langsung mengangguk antusias, siapa lagi sih yang membuatnya tertawa gila seperti ini kalau bukan Seongwoo walaupun yah Daniel memang suka tertawa.

"Tunanganmu itu? Kapan ia pulang ke Korea?" tanya Luhan.

Seongwoo adalah tunangannya Daniel, mereka bertunangan satu tahun yang lalu sebelum Seongwoo kembali melanjutkan study nya di Paris. Seongwoo dan Daniel itu sudah berteman sejak SMP hingga SMA mereka tetap menjadi teman dekat walaupun Seongwoo adalah kakak kelas Daniel.

Kalian bertanya sejak kapan mereka berpacaran hingga memutuskan bertunangan?

Tidak, mereka berdua tidak pernah berpacaran. Mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai sahabat dan partner in crime.

Saat lulus SMA, Seongwoo melanjutkan kuliah di Paris. Satu tahun kemudian Daniel melanjutkan kuliahnya dengan tetap di Korea. Saat Daniel memasuki tingkat dua Seongwoo pulang ke Korea dan tanpa basa-basi meminta Daniel untuk menikah dengannya karena menurut Seongwoo tidak akan ada yang tahan dengan tawa Daniel, ketakutannya pada hantu dan serangga selain Seongwoo seorang dan Daniel hanya mengangguk setuju. Lagipula mereka berdua juga sudah sering tidur bersama sejak Daniel kelas 2 SMA.

Sayangnya karena usia mereka masih muda akhirnya kedua orangtua mereka setuju bahwa lebih baik mereka bertunangan lebih saja.

"Saat musim panas nanti."

"Berarti musim panas ini kau tidak akan ikut liburan dengan kita?" tanya Ren. Setiap tahun sejak dua tahun yang lalu kelimanya memang sering liburan bersama-sama, well minus sang permaisuri Hwang yang lebih memilih tetap berada dirumah besarnya.

"Awal liburan musim panas mungkin aku akan ikut karena aku yakin Seongwoo-hyung akan sibuk pada perusahan Ayahnya ketika ia kembali ke Korea."

Luhan memandang Minhyun. "Kau tidak ikut lagi?"

Minhyun menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kenapa? Lagipula rumahmu kan sepi. Ayah dan Hyungmu pasti sibuk pada pekerjaan mereka."

"Mungkin tahun ini mereka akan mengambil jatah liburan mereka." Minhyun meminum jus miliknya.

Iyah, alasan ia tidak pernah ikut liburan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya adalah karena ia ingin tetap berada dirumah dan mungkin saja Ayah serta kakaknya akan pulang dan mereka akan liburan bersama seperti dulu.

Katakan Minhyun kekanakan namun itu yang sangat Minhyun inginkan sekarang, Minhyun lelah dengan kesepian yang melanda hatinya. Hanya keempat sahabatnyalah yang bisa membuat pikirannya teralihkan dari kesepian yang ia rasakan.

Walaupun begitu keempat sahabatnya tetap tidak bisa memberikan cinta yang Minhyun inginkan. Minhyun merindukan kehangatan penuh cinta dari Ayah dan Kakaknya tapi Minhyun juga ingin lebih.

Minhyun ingin merasakan kehangatan cinta dari seseorang. Seseorang yang bisa memberikan cinta yang tulus untuknya dan seseorang yang bisa ia cintai. Namun selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya Minhyun tidak bisa memberikan cinta pada orang lain.

Minhyun memang mengagumi satu orang bahkan mungkin Minhyun sudah siap memberikan hatinya untuk sosok tersebut namun sosok itu menghilang entah kemana selama satu bulan ini tapi mungkin itu hanya cinta sepihak darinya karena ia bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan sosok tampan itu walaupun keduanya sering bertemu baik di kampus maupun pada acara-acara bisnis keluarga.

Minhyun langsung berdiri setelah menghabiskan minumannya dan tanpa banyak kata keempatnya juga ikut berdiri dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

Raina memandang bosan pada kelima pemuda menawan didepannya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menerima kalian di perpustakaan ini, kalian hanya akan membawa penggemar-penggemar bodoh kalian datang dan membuat keributan di perpustakaan."

Ren tersenyum cerah mendengar ucapan sang penjaga perpustakaan yang cantik itu. "Kalau begitu apakah anda akan membebaskan kami?"

Raina menyipitkan matanya memandang tajam si bungsu Choi. "Tidak. Sana bereskan buku-buku yang berantakan dan taruh ditempatnya semula dan ini." Raina memberikan kemoceng pada Luhan dan Suga. "Banyak rak-rak yang berdebu serta bersihkan meja dan kursi."

Kelima pemuda itu hanya terdiam sambil memandang Raina dengan tatapan berjuta makna.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Sana bereskan!"

Dan kelimanya langsung bergerak menuju rak-rak perpustakaan mereka yang tidak kecil itu.

"Aku mau ke rak-rak Novel." Ucap Ren lalu segera berlari meninggalkan keempatnya.

"Aku juga ingin ke rak IT." Luhan lalu bergerak kesebelah kanan menuju rak tujuannya.

"Aku apa saja asal tidak ke rak paling belakang." Rengek Daniel pada Suga dan Minhyun.

Alasan mengapa Daniel tidak mau ke rak belakang karena ada rumor bahwa ada hantu disana dan rak belakang memang jarang dikunjungi oleh mahasiswa di kampus mereka.

"Aku akan ke rak belakang." Ujar Minhyun dan langsung berlalu dari kedua temannya itu.

Kaki jenjang Minhyun membawanya menuju ujung dari perpustakaan kampusnya, syukurnya saat ini bukan masa-masa ulangan jadi tidak banyak yang datang mengunjungi perpustakaan.

Srkk.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas, mencoba untuk tidak kesal ketika ia merasakan beberapa mahasiswa mengikutinya.

"Keluar kalian." ujarnya dengan wajah datar namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disekelilingnya, hanya rak-rak besar berisi buku-buku tebal.

"Aku bilang, keluar kalian." kini Minhyun mengucapkan katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Kini tiga orang laki-laki berbadan besar keluar dari rak-rak dan memandang Minhyun dengan tatapan lapar.

"Keluar dari sini jika kalian tidak ingin membaca buku." Ucap Minhyun dengan tenang, ia mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan tatapan ketiganya pada tubuhnya.

"Kita memang tidak ingin membaca buku. Kita hanya ingin bermain dengan tubuhmu. Tenang saja, tidak akan lama kok. Hanya satu jam." kata laki-laki yang memiliki badan paling besar diantara ketiganya. "Satu jam untuk masing-masing dari kita hahahha."

"Buang jauh-jauh pikiran menjijikan kalian itu sebelum kalian menyesal." Desis Minhyun.

"Mengapa kita harus menyesal? Tiga lawan satu. Kau tidak bisa apa-apa, Cantik."

Minhyun menatap dingin ketiga sosok berbadan besar didepannya, tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali diwajah rupawannya.

"Kalian melupakan fakta bahwa aku memiliki daya ingat yang tinggi. Aku mengingat wajah kalian bertiga dan akan aku pastikan kalian akan langsung dikeluarkan dari kampus ini dan tidak akan ada tempat di bumi maupun langit yang menerima kehadiran kalian."

Ketiga laki-laki itu saling berpandangan, ekspresi ketakutan tercetak jelas didepan ketiganya.

"Ki-kita pergi saja." ujar sosok yang paling kiri pada kedua temannya dan tanpa banyak kata ketiganya langsung pergi dari depan Minhyun.

Minhyun menatap datar ketiga sosok tersebut lalu membalikan badannya untuk menuju tempat favoritenya di perpustakaan, rak paling belakang.

.

.

Minhyun menepuk-nepuk tangannya ketika ia telah selesai membereskan buku-buku dirak, sebagian besar buku yang ia bereskan itu buku-buku tebal yang sudah tua.

Minhyun melirik kesamping kanannya ketika ada seorang perempuan yang tampaknya adalah adik tingkatnya yang memakai kacamata super tebal menaruh buku sembarangan.

"Hey."

Perempuan berkaca mata tebal itu menghentikan langkah kakinya yang sudah siap pergi dan menatap seniornya yang tampan itu dengan gugup.

"N-nde, sunbae?" ucapnya gugup.

"Kau tadi mengambil buku itu dimana? Taruh ditempatnya semula." Perintah Minhyun.

"M-mianhamnida, sun-sunbae." Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, ia mengambil buku yang tadi ia taruh dirak yang bukan tempatnya dan membawa buku itu untuk ditaruh ditempatnya semula.

"Jika kau menaruh buku sembarangan lagi kau tidak akan selamat dariku." Minhyun meninggikan suaranya agar gadis itu mendengarnya.

"N-nde, sunbae."

Minhyun mendecih lalu duduk dilantai sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bukunya dan memasangkan earphone ditelinganya. Ia memandang kosong lorong rak-rak didepannya yang sunyi sepi.

Rak paling belakang ini memang adalah tempat favorite Minhyun di perpustakaan karena sepi dan hanya 0.1% dari pengunjung perpustakaan yang berani ke lorong rak ini karena banyak rumor-rumor menyeramkan tentang lorong ini dan jika boleh jujur bahwa Minhyunlah yang menyebarkan rumor itu agar tidak ada yang berani mendekati tempat favoritenya itu.

Tangan mulusnya mengambil buku jurnal miliknya yang sudah menemainya sejak dulu.

 _XX April 20XX_

 _Kau tahu, Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa menemukan kisah cintaku didunia yang benar-benar sudah tidak mengenal apa itu cinta._

 _Panggil aku naïf karena aku ingin memiliki kisah cinta yang indah seperti yang diceritakan oleh Eomma dulu setiap malam sebelum aku tidur._

 _Lupakan dengan kisah cinta yang aku cari, aku mungkin akan berakhir dengan dijodohkan oleh Appa dengan seorang wanita yang tidak aku kenal._

 _Aku hanya ingin menemukan cinta yang tulus untukku, namun semua orang hanya memandangku sebagai sang bungsu Hwang, mereka mendekatiku karena wajahku, hartaku, tuubuhku dan semuanya yang berbau materi._

Minhyun menutup jurnalnya, ia kembali memandang kosong lorong rak didepannya. "Eomma, Appa dan Hyung sekarang selalu sibuk sejak Eomma pergi ke Surga."

Bungsu dari keluarga Hwang itu memejamkan matanya ketika rasa kantuk itu menyerangnya.

.

.

"Hey… Perpustakaan akan segera ditutup."

Minhyun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan hingga hingga membuat sosok didepannya terpana akan keimutannya.

"Nde?"

"Perpustakaan akan segera ditutup. Kau harus keluar." Ucap sosok laki-laki didepan Minhyun.

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia tidak menatap wajah didepannya dan focus memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

Sosok yang tadi berjongkok didepan Minhyun untuk membangunkannya kini berdiri, ia berniat membereskan rak-rak disana namun ternyata rak-rak itu sudah rapih dan bersih.

"Aku sudah membereskannya." Ucap Minhyun sambil berdiri, ia menatap punggung laki-laki yang baru pertamakali ia lihat itu.

Sosok itu membalikan badannya hingga ia menatap sang primadona kampus itu dengan kacamata tebalnya.

"Ah pantas saja semuanya tampak rapih." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan namun Minhyun masih mendengarnya dengan jelas karena hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Minhyun menatap penampilan laki-laki didepannya dengan datar, laki-laki itu benar-benar seorang nerd sejati. Baju yang ia pakai kebesaran, memakai celana bahan, rambut disisir rapih dan kaca mata tebal.

 _Yeoboseyo  
Babeun meogeotni  
Eodiseo mwo haneunji  
Geokjeongdoenikka_

Minhyun langsung mengangkat handphonenya. "Kenapa?"

 _'Dimana kau? Kami dari tadi mencarimu."_

"Aku masih diperpustakaan. Kalian ada dimana?"

 _'Kami di kantin.'_

"Ok, Aku akan kesana." Tanpa mempedulikan sosok didepannya Minhyun langsung berjalan meninggalkan sosok tersebut dan menuju kantin.

"Dia mirip dengamu." Ujar Clara yang tiba-tiba saja ada disamping JR.

"Mirip?"

"Hm." Clara menganggukan kepalanya. "Dia juga membenci dunia ini. Dunia yang penuh dengan kepalsuan ini."

.

.

.

"Baiklah, apakah ada yang mengerti dengan rumus didepan?" tanya Lee Saem pada mahasiswa didepannya dan seperti biasa ada dua tangan yang teracung bersamaan.

"Jonghyun-sshi." Tunjuk Lee saem pada sosok yang duduk dibelakang, ia menatap Minhyun sebentar yang ada disampingnya. "Minhyun-sshi, lain kali kau harus lebih cepat."

Minhyun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia kembali focus pada buku didepannya namun fokusnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang tampaknya ia tahu.

Minhyun memutar kepalanya hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pemilik suara –yang tengah mengucapkan rumus-rumus.

"Dia laki-laki diperpustakaan yang membangunkanku tempo hari."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Minhyunie?" tanya Luhan pada sosok disampingnya.

Minhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Dan sisa waktu mata kuliah itu dihabiskan oleh Minhyun dengan terus menerus melirik sosok nerd bernama Kim Jonghyun itu.

"Baiklah kuliah kita sampai disini. Jangan lupa tugas yang saya berikan harus kalian kumpulkan minggu depan." Perintah Lee Saem dan langsung keluar dari ruangan.

Minhyun berdiri dari kursinya namun sebelum benar-benar pergi ia membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Luhan. "Cari tahu sosok bernama Kim Jonghyun secepat yang kau bisa."

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

-Tolong tinggalkan review/komentar kalian yah. please don't be sider.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	5. Perpustakaan

**How Can I Get A Lover**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read and Don't Plagiat.**

 **.**

Cast :

[Main Cast]

Kim Jonghyun (JR) – Hwang Minhyun

Min Yoongi (Suga) / Lu Han (Xi Luhan) / Choi Minki (Ren) / Kang Daniel

[Support Cast]

Oh Sehun – Kim Kai

Jung Yunho – Kwon BoA – Clara (OC)

.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Minhyun tengah membaca buku tentang bisnis ketika ia melihat bayangan seorang laki-laki yang membalikan badannya. "Chogiyo."

Sosok laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakannya dan memutar tubuhnya hingga Minhyun bisa melihat siapa sosok tersebut.

"Ah, Kau yang tempo hari membangunkanku itu yah? Apa kau mau duduk disini?" tanya Minhyun sambil meletakan buku tebal yang ia baca diatas meja.

Jonghyun mengangguk kaku, kedua tangannya memeluk beberapa buku tebal. "N-nde, Aku yang membangunkanmu. Tidak usah, aku akan mencari tempat lain."

Jonghyun sudah membalikan badannya namun Minhyun bergerak lebih cepat. Ia menarik lengan tan Jonghyun.

"Ini perintah."

Jonghyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika ia ditarik oleh sang primadona kampus.

"Nah, Itu lebih baik." Minhyun tersenyum manis pada sosok yang tidak ia kenal itu dan kembali focus pada buku bisnis yang ia tekuni.

Kini dua orang yang memiliki style kontras duduk saling berhadap-hadapan namun focus mereka pada buku tebal milik masing-masing. Selama hampir sepuluh menit keheningan menyelimuti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal itu sampai akhirnya sang bungsu Hwang menurunkan bukunya dan menatap sosok didepannya yang masih focus membaca buku.

"Namamu Kim Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca buku dan menatap sosok cantik pemiliki suara yang indah itu. "Nde, Kim Jonghyun imnida."

Minhyun mengangguk lalu kembali focus pada buku didepannya.

"Ma-maaf tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku, Minhyun-sshi?"

"Aku membaca nametag mu tempo hari." Jawab Minhyun dengan enteng, ia bahkan tidak menatap wajah orang yang ia ajak bicara. "Kau salah satu pengurus perpustakaan? Soalnya kemarin kau memakai seragam. Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Nde, Aku sering berada di perpustakaan dan Raina Saem memintaku untuk menjadi anggota pengurus perpustakaan." Jelas sosok berkaca mata tebal itu. "Semua orang Korea pasti mengetahui namamu, Minhyun-sshi."

Dalam hati Minhyun menghela nafas, semua orang korea memang mengetahui namanya. Hwang Minhyun, putra bungsu pemilik Hwang Nation.

Si bungsu Hwang itu memandangi wajah Jonghyun dengan intens, sedangkan sosok yang dipandanginya sudah focus kembali ke bukunya. "Onibugi."

Jonghyun membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya dan menatap bingung Minhyun. "Nde?"

"Kau mirip Onibugi."

"O-onibugi?"

"Salah satu karakter pokemon." Jelas Minhyun, lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia terkekeh. "Bugi, Onibugi."

Apa yang bisa Jonghyun lakukan selain terpana dengan tawa merdu sosok manis didepannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu ada rumor menyeramkan tentang rak paling ujung ini?"

Jonghyun menundukan kepalanya ketika ditatap oleh mata indah itu. "N-nde, aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk mencari ilmu. Kau sendiri Minhyun-sshi? Apa kau tidak takut dengan rumor itu?"

 _Untuk apa aku takut pada rumor yang aku sebarkan sendiri._ "Tidak, Tidak ada yang menghalangiku untuk membaca."

.

.

.

Daniel dan Ren hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika mereka memasuki kamar nomor 101 itu dan sudah ada si bungsu Hwang yang duduk dilantai dan memejamkan matanya.

"Astaga, Hwang Minyeo! Kami kira tidak ada siapa-siapa dikamar." Ucap Ren.

"Hyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

Minhyun membuka matanya menampilkan iris jernih berwarna hitam yang berhasil menjerat ribuan orang terpana akan keindahannya. "Aku sedang bermeditasi."

Ren dan Daniel hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu berjalan menuju kasur masing-masing. Saat keduanya sudah duduk dikasur, pintu kembali terbuka dan masuklah Suga serta Luhan.

Merasa meditasinya gagal karena keempat roommatenya datang membuat Minhyun langsung berdiri dan duduk dikasurnya.

Luhan langsung duduk disamping Minhyun dan menyerahkan tabletnya.

"Namanya Kim Jonghyun. Lahir di Gangneung tanggal 08 Juni. Bergolongan darah O. Ia adalah mahasiswa pertukaran menggantikan JR. Datang ke Seoul University satu bulan yang lalu. Hari pertama ia datang ke kampus tercinta kita ia sudah menjadi sasaran empuk para pembully, tidak ada hari tanpa membully nya namun ia selalu diam dan tidak melawan ketika yang lain membullynya, merasa dia membosankan para pembully akhirnya berhenti membullynya."

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia masih focus pada layar tablet milik Luhan yang tengah menampilkan data diri Kim Jonghyun.

"Saat pertamakali ia datang, setiap hari aku selalu melihat bajunya kotor. Entah itu bau telur busuk, air kotor dan yang lainnya. Tapi ia selalu diam."

"Ia selalu datang paling pagi dan keluar paling akhir dalam setiap kelas dan aku juga selalu melihatnya membawa buku tebal dalam dekapannya, benar-benar seorang Nerd sejati." Ucap Daniel sambil mengganti bajunya.

"Ia akan selalu duduk paling depan atau paling belakang, tidak pernah duduk ditengah. Dan selama satu bulan ini tangan kalian akan terangkat secara bersamaan saat dosen memberikan pertanyaan."

"Dan kau hanya acuh ketika dosen menunjuknya dan bukan menunjukmu tapi tadi pagi adalah pertamakalinya selama satu bulan ini kau menengok padanya. Ingat aku selalu duduk paling belakang, aku tahu semuanya." Ujar Ren. "Dan untuk apa kau mencari tahu tentangnya Minhyun?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Minhyun super pendek.

.

.

.

"Onibugi."

Jonghyun hampir melemparkan buku tebal yang ia baca ketika Minhyun berbisik ditelinganya.

"Mi-minhyun-sshi! Kau mengejutkanku."

"Ahahah." Minhyun tertawa lebar dan dengan santai duduk didepan Jonghyun. "Maaf, maaf. Lagipula salahmu sendiri, kau terlalu serius membaca."

"Minhyun-sshi, apa kau tidak pergi bersama dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka meninggalkanku." Ucap Minhyun lalu mulai membaca buku didepannya.

Jonghyun kembali focus pada buku didepannya, ia mencoba untuk focus tapi hampir gagal karena sosok didepannya yang semakin hari semakin mempesona dimatanya. Entah sejak kapan kini meja yang ada di rak paling belakang menjadi tempat mereka berdua membaca buku dan larut dalam keheningan yang menenangkan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Ren hampir membanting Iphone nya ketika ia membaca pesan singkat dari si cantik namun mematikan alias Hwang Minhyun.

"Minhyun tidak ikut yah?" ucap Daniel setelah melirik layar ponsel Ren. "Kalau begitu aku juga tidak ikut."

Sebelum Daniel membalikan badannya Ren sudah lebih dulu mencubit si magnae bergigi kelinci itu. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi, heh? Kau tetap harus ikut dengan kami."

Dan dengan paksa Ren menarik lengan Daniel sedangkan Luhan dan Suga hanya saling berpandangan dan menghela nafas lelah.

Tamat sudah riwayat mereka tanpa Minhyun, Ren akan menjadi tak terkontrol. Hanya Hwang Minhyunlah yang bisa menghentikan aksi gila Ren.

 ** _To : Ren_**

 ** _From : Minyeo_**

 ** _Aku tidak bisa ikut, pergilah tanpa aku._**

.

.

Sudah lima menit Jonghyun terdiam sambil menatapi sosok Minhyun yang terlelap didepannya. Tangan Jonghyun terulur untuk menyisir rambut Minhyun yang menutupi wajahnya.

Jonghyun tidak langsung melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Minhyun, ia menyentuh pipi chuby didepannya dengan lembut. "Kau memang selalu cantik."

.

.

.

Suga memandang tajam Minhyun. "Berikan aku alasan yang jelas mengapa kau tidak bisa ikut keluar dengan kita kemarin sore? Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Ren kemarin?"

"Shopping selama berjam-jam?"

"Yup. Dan dia mengajak kami untuk kencan buta." Tambah Luhan sambil bermain games di ponselnya. "Daniel hampir menangis karena ia takut Seongwoo mengetahuinya dan membatalkan pertunangan mereka, tidak ada manusia di bumi yang mau dengan si kelinci tembem kita."

"Mengapa kau tidak menghentikannya sendiri?" Minhyun memandang Suga.

"Ia lebih takut padamu ketimbang padaku."

.

.

.

TBC

16 October 2017

.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	6. Teman

**How Can I Get A Lover**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read and Don't Plagiat.**

 **.**

Cast :

[Main Cast]

Kim Jonghyun (JR) – Hwang Minhyun

Min Yoongi (Suga) / Lu Han (Xi Luhan) / Choi Minki (Ren) / Kang Daniel

[Support Cast]

Oh Sehun – Kim Kai

Jung Yunho – Kwon BoA – Clara (OC)

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Teman

.

.

Kringg Kringg Kringg Kringgg

"WTF!"

"Akhhh, siapa yang memasang alarm sepagi ini."

"Nghhh aku baru tidur satu jam yang lalu!"

"MATIKAN ALARM SIALAN MU ITU, DANIEL SIALAN!"

Kringgg Kringgggg

"BUKAN MILIKKU, MINKI-HYUNG!"

Krin–

"Maaf, lanjutkan tidur cantik kalian." ujar Minhyun dengan suara yang tenang, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"HWANG MINHYUN, KAU MEMASANG SEPULUH ALARM!"

.

.

Minhyun menghentikan larinya setelah ia melihat kelasnya sudah didepan mata. "Hahh hahh. Tarik nafas, buang. Rilex rilex."

Dirasa sudah cukup rilex Minhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan santai dan bersikap tenang, seolah-olah ia tidak lari dari arah kantin sampai ke kelasnya.

Senyum terukir diwajah manisnya ketika ia melihat sosok yang membuatnya harus berlari-lari dipagi hari sudah ada didalam kelas.

"Annyeong, bugi-ya."

Jonghyun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membaca buku ketika ia mencium bau harum dari sampingnya. "Ah, Annyeonghaseyo Minhyun-sshi."

Senyum manis langsung sirna diwajah Minhyun ketika sosok berkacamata didepannya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _sshi_.

"Mwoya? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel _sshi_. Kita sudah menjadi teman bukan?"

Mata Jonghyun melebar mendengar ucapan sosok manis yang sudah duduk disampingnya dengan santai. "T-teman?"

Minhyun tersenyum manis hingga sampai kematanya. "Yup. Teman. Kita adalah teman."

Jonghyun menundukan wajahnya. "Teman."

Minhyun langsung tersenyum puas melihat reaksi pistive dari Jonghyun.

"Karena kita teman jadi jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _sshi_ lagi. Panggil aku Minhyun."

"Min..hyun?"

"Nah kalau seperti itu kan lebih enak didengar."

"Ok, Minhyun."

Kini ia memandangi wajah Jonghyun yang kembali focus pada buku ditangannya. Minhyun tidak akan bosan memandangi wajah sosok yang ditaksirnya itu walaupun sosok itu hanya sedang membaca dan tidak mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi.

Tunggu _ditaksirnya_?

Tidak, Minhyun sudah tidak berada ditahap taksir lagi tapi suka. Iyah, Hwang Minhyun menyukai Kim Jonghyun, si nerd sejatinya Seoul University.

Mungkin masih terlalu awal ditahap suka tapi bagaimana bisa seorang primadona sepertinya menyukai nerd berkacamata tebal dengan gaya ketinggalan jaman serta tidak memiliki teman sama sekali macam Kim Jonghyun.

Entahlah, Minhyun hanya merasa dia nyaman jika berada didekat Jonghyun. Walaupun terkadang merasa hanya saling diam dan focus pada buku masing-masing namun itu memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri untuk Minhyun dan ia juga bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri didepan Jonghyun, bukan Hwang Minhyun si Primadona Kampus tapi _hanya_ Hwang Minhyun.

"Minhyun."

Minhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Jonghyun menyentuh pundaknya, hanya sentuhan kecil tapi jantung Minhyun sudah berdebar kencang. "Nde?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku?"

Minhyun hanya bisa memberikan senyum innocentnya. " _Mian_."

Jonghyun menggeleng, ia tidak tahu jika primadona kampus bsia bertingkah seperti ini juga ternyata, bukan sembarang primadona kampus tapi si tidak peduli Hwang Minhyun.

"Tadi aku bertanya tumben kau datang sendiri, dimana teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Ah, mereka berempat? Mm, kalau mereka berempat memang sering bangun siang, tidak ada yang bisa bangun pagi kecuali aku." Ujar Minhyun berbohong, ketahuilah bahwa lima penghuni kamar 101 itu tidak ada yang bisa bangun pagi bahkan si bungsu Hwang.

"Tapi kau sering datang bersama dengan mereka dan itu terkadang lima menit sebelum kuliah dimulai."

Minhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Jonghyun, dia ketahuan. "Well itu karena aku menunggu mereka, mereka akan marah jika aku berangkat duluan. Jadi sebagai sahabat yang baik aku menunggui mereka."

Jonghyun mengangguk mengerti mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

Dalam hati Minhyun menghela nafas lega karena Jonghyun tampaknya mempercayai ucapannya.

.

.

Keempat penghuni kamar 101 minus si rubah cantik tengah melakukan live di instagram masing-masing mereka ketika Chef utama cafeteria kampus duduk didepan mereka. "Matikan siaran langsung kalian atau kalian tidak akan mendapatkan jatah makan kalian selama seminggu."

Dan dengan segera keempatnya mematikan siaran langsung mereka dan focus pada si Chef tampan yang ada didepan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Chef Jaejoong." Ucap keempatnya dengan senyum manis namun Chef tampan itu tidak tertarik dengan senyuman mereka karena ia sudah mengenal baik si popular penghuni kamar 101.

"Kalian tahu apa yang membuat Minhyun bangun pagi?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa basi. "Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung saat dia sudah ada didepanku sebelum jam setengah tujuh. Satu jam lebih cepat dari biasa ia datang bersama kalian."

Keempatnya menggeleng secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan menandai kelanderku hari ini karena untuk pertamakalinya selama dua tahun ia sudah ada di cafeteria sebelum jam setengah tujuh."

"Chef, ia bahkan memasang sepuluh jam beaker pada jam enam pagi."

Jaejoong melotot kaget. "Aku akan memasak masakan paling mewah pada siapa saja yang membuat keponakanku bangun pagi."

.

.

Suga menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Minhyun sudah ada didalam kelas dan duduk paling depan, disamping si culun anak pertukaran mahasiswa itu namun ia hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"Kau merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Suga pada si rusa China disampingnya.

"Apa yang aneh selain Minhyun bisa bangun pagi." Ucap Luhan dengan cuek lalu membuka majalah yang ia rebut dari perempuan yang duduk didepannya.

.

.

Minhyun memasukan buku-bukunya setelah dosen yang mengajar keluar kelas, ia melirik sosok disampingnya yang sudah membuka laptop dan mulai mengetik.

"Kau langsung mengerjakannya?"

"Nde."

Minhyun memandang Jonghyun dengan tatapan berbagai makna. Ok, Minhyun akui ia juga memiliki otak yang pintar bahkan ia berada diurutan pertama satu angkatan tapi Luhan bilang bahwa sejak Jonghyun datang sebulan yang lalu sepertinya posisi pertama akan jatuh pada Jonghyun namun Minhyun tidak peduli, ok kembali ke point awal, walaupun Minyun pintar namun ia biasanya mengerjakan tugasnya sore harinya bukan satu detik kemudian setelah dosen yang memberi tugas keluar.

Minhyun sudah siap mengatakan sesuatu ketika lengannya ditarik oleh Luhan.

"Ada café baru di Gangnam. Café baru tapi sudah memiliki banyak pengunjung."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku melihatnya di instagram. Lagipula kita sudah lama tidak ke Gangnam."

"Kita baru dua minggu yang lalu ke Gangnam, Choi Minki."

Minhyun hanya diam mendengar celotehan teman-temannya, ia membalikan badannya untuk memandang Jonghyun dan Minhyun merasa sakit ketika Jonghyun tidak memandangnya dan focus pada laptopnya.

Namun tanpa Minhyun sadari ketika dirinya dan keempat temannya sudah keluar dari kelas Jonghyun memandang pintu kelas dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Apa ia serius ingin menjadi temanku, Clara?"

Clara menarik lapotop Jonghyun hingga laptop itu menghadap kearahnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjawab itu, Kim Jonghyun."

Jonghyun memandang peri aneh disampingnya yang tengah bermain games di laptopnya. Dengan satu gerakan yang kuat Jonghyun mendorong Clara hingga si peri gila itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Bugg

"AWW."

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, bodoh." Ucap Jonghyun dengan dingin tanpa mempedulikan Clara.

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan rumus ini." Minhyun menunjuk asal rumus dibukunya.

Jonghyun memandang arah telunjuk Minhyun. "Ah, rumus itu. Rumus itu digunakan jika…"

Minhyun memandangi wajah serius Jonghyun yang tengah menjelaskan rumus yang sudah Minhyun hapal diluar kepala, ia hanya suka mendengarkan suara berat Jonghyun.

Saat ini hanya ada keduanya dalam kelas yang sudah kosong dan ini sudah seminggu sejak Minhyun mendeklarasikan bahwa mereka berdua adalah teman dan sudah seminggu pula ia selalu duduk disamping Jonghyun.

"..seperti itu, apa kau sudah mengerti?"

Minhyun tidak menjawab ucapan Jonghyun ia masih terpana dengan suara Jonghyun.

"Minhyun?"

"Ah, Nde? Apa?"

Jonghyun terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Minhyun. "Apa kau sudah mengerti?"

Minhyun menggaruk kepalanya, ia memandang rumus yang ia tulis lalu menggeleng pelan. "Belum, bisa kau menjelaskannya lebih rinci lagi Bugi-ya?"

Dan dengan suka rela Jonghyun kembali menjelaskannya tanpa curiga sama sekali.

Minhyun pura-pura mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jonghyun yang menjelaskan rumus tersebut dnegan lebih rinci dan jelas.

 _'_ _Bugi-ya, aku adalah salah satu pemegang ranking tertinggi di kampus ini, rumus sederhana seperti ini sudah aku hapal diluar kepala. Aku hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti agar waktu kita berdua lebih lama.'_

"..dan setelah semuanya sudah dihitung maka kau akan mendapatkan hasilnya."

"Ah, sekarang aku mengerti. Gomawo Bugi-ya karena kau sekarang aku mengerti."

Jonghyun yakin lama-lama ia akan terkena diabetes karena setiap hari disuguhi dengan senyum manis Minhyun. "Ti-tidak perlu berterimakasih, kita kan teman."

Senyum manis Minhyun sirna mendengar kata teman keluar dari bibir Jonghyun namun Jonghyun tidak melihatnya karena ia sibuk memasukan buku dalam tasnya.

 _'_ _Tapi aku ingin lebih dari sekedar teman Bugi-ya.'_

"Bugi-ya bagaimana kalau malam minggu nanti kita keluar?"

"Keluar?"

"Iyah keluar. Teman harus sering keluar bersama-sama, seperti makan, nonton, bermain games dan lainnya."

"Oh, ok."

Dalam hati Minhyun ia sudah bersorak kegirangan. Acakan kencannya disambut dengan baik.

"Bugi saja yah yang mencari tempat-tempatnya karena aku yakin Bugi tidak akan suka dengan Club malam ataupun bar."

Apa yang bisa Jonghyun lakukan selain mengangguk.

Minhyun kembali tersenyum melihat anggukan Jonghyun, ia berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki sambil membawa tasnya.

"Bugi-ya."

"Nde?"

Cup..

"Anggap saja hadiah sebagai karena sudah menjelaskan rumus yang tidak aku mengerti tadi."

Setelah mengatakannya Minhyun langsung berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Jonghyun seorang diri yang masih shock karena perbuatannya.

Jonghyun menyentuh pipi kanannya yang beberapa saat lalu mendapatkan kecupan Minhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

October 21, 2017

.

.

Achan sedih, ff ini itu yang baca banyakkkk tapi kenapa yang review cuma sedikit sekali. Well Achan bakal update ff ini kalau udah dpt 80 review biar jangan ada yang jadi sider, ok?

Next chapter bakal kencan pertama 2hyun. so siapa yang penasaran dengan kencan couple kesayangan kita ini?

Untuk Eternal Love, Achan minta maaf tapi ide Achan buat next chapter sudah ada tapi achan ngerasa nggak cukup bagus jadi achan masih mempertimbangkan dulu karena achan nggak mau ngecewain readers kesayangan achan jadi mohon tunggu updateannya yah achan janji bakal update kok.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	7. Kencan Pertama

**How Can I Get A Lover**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read and Don't Plagiat.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Kencan Pertama

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun tengah berdiri didepan cermin dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya. "Apakah aku sudah cantik?"

"Kau selalu cantik." Puji Daniel, dia memang selalu memuji kecantikan Minhyun.

Luhan memutar matanya. "Kau sudah bertanya pertanyaan yang sama sejak dua jam yang lalu."

"Dan kau sudah berganti-ganti baju sejak dua jam yang lalu." Tambah Suga.

"Kau mau keluar? Tumben sekali kau peduli dengan penampilanmu." Kini bungsu keluarga Choi yang berbicara.

Minhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum lebarnya. "Aku akan kencan."

Keempat rommatenya itu membeku mendengar ucapannya namun hanya beberapa detik karena detik selanjutnya mereka berempat heboh luar biasa.

"Kau serius?"

"Kencan? Kau akan kencan?"

"Dengan siapa? Astaga!"

"Holy sh*t, Hwang. Akhirnya."

Minhyun memutar matanya melihat reaksi keempatnya, memang diantara mereka hanya dia dan Daniel yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan orang lain, well itu karena Daniel sudah memiliki tunangan sedangkan Minhyun memang tidak pernah peduli orang lain.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun memasuki restaurant sederhana yang ada dipinggir jalan dan langsung duduk dikursi. Restaurant tersebut memang sederhana namun Jonghyun menyukai restaurant ini karena restaurant ini memengtingkan kenyamanan untuk pengunjung bukan kemewahan.

"Anda mau memesan, tuan?" tanya pelayan wanita pada Jonghyun.

"Tidak sekarang, aku sedang menunggu temanku."

Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk mengerti dan pergi menjauh dari meja Jonghyun yang ada dipaling pojok dan dekat jendela.

"Kenapa kau memilih restaurant ini?" tanya Clara yang sudah duduk didepannya.

"Ini adalah tempat favoriteku sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Harusnya kau tahu itu."

"Aku memang tahu bahwa kau sering kesini selama lima tahun terakhir namun kenapa kau memilih tempat ini untuk kencan pertamamu dengan Hwang Minhyun?"

"Ini hanya makan malam, Clara. Bukan kencan, berhenti mengatakan kencan. Dia tidak mungkin mau berkencan denganku yang jelek ini."

"Tapi kau juga berharap bahwa malam ini kalian akan berkencan bukan? Kau ingin malam ini adalah kencan pertama kalian bukan kedua teman yang _hangout_ bersama. Kau tertarik dengan Hwang Minhyun."

Jonghyun menatap datar peri didepannya. "Dia cantik, Clara. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengannya."

"Apa kau sejak dulu sudah tertarik dengannya? Terpikat akan kecantikannya?"

"Tidak ada manusia di bumi yang tidak terpikat dengan kecantikannya, dia bagaikan seorang _Dewi_."

"Dan seorang _Permaisuri_ yang cocok untuk _Kaisar_ sepertimu." Tambah Clara. "Kau terpikat padanya hanya karena kecantikannya saja, kah?"

Jonghyun menggeleng kecil, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Dia berbeda dengan teman-temannya, dia bertingkah _hard to get_ dan acuh pada sekitarnya tapi kenapa sekarang dia… aku tidak tahu dengan sikapnya yang sekarang, apalagi sikapnya padaku."

Clara sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun ia merasakan Hwang Minhyun sudah masuk kedalam restaurant dan dalam sekejap Clara sudah duduk disamping Jonghyun karena ia tahu Minhyun akan duduk didepan Jonghyun.

"Bugi-ya."

Mata Jonghyun menatap tidak percaya sosok didepannya, sudah ia katakan bukan bahwa Minhyun itu cantik namun kini sosok didepannya adalah keindahan yang benar-benar nyata untuk dirinya.

"Minhyun-ah." Hanya kata itulah yang bisa Jonghyun keluarkan karena otaknya masih memproses apakah sosok didepannya nyata atau hanya ilusi semata. Minhyun benar-benar cantik dan manis dalam balutan pakaian sederhana namun entah kenapa menurut Jonghyun memancarkan aura keimutannya.

Oh, Jonghyun sejak dulu ingin sekali menggigit pipi chuby sosok didepannya dan apakah mata Jonghyun tidak salah lihat, dari jarak dekat ini dia melihat bibir Minhyun berwarna pink dan tampak lebih menggoda. Apakah Minhyun memakai lipbalm? Rasa lipbalm apa yang ia pakai, Jonghyun ingin sekali mencicipi bibir itu.

"Bangun dan tarik kursi untuknya, bodoh." Ujar Clara ketika ia tak melihat adanya gerakan dari Jonghyun.

Jonghyun langsung mengerjap mendengar ucapan Clara dan langsung berdiri untuk menarik kursi untuk sosok manis yang masih berdiri itu. "Silahkan duduk, Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun tersenyum manis. "Nde, Gomawo Bugi-ya."

Jonghyun kembali duduk dikursinya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun yang ia lakukan hanya kembali terpana dengan kecantikan Minhyun.

Clara hampir menampar wajah Jonghyun yang hanya melongo akan kecantika si bungsu Hwang. "Dasar bodoh, jangan diam saja. Katakan apa yang kau rasakan padanya sekarang."

Mata Jonghyun mengerjap-erjap ketika mendengar suara Clara. "Aku meny–"

"Bukan itu! Puji dia. Katakan dia cantik."

"Nde?" Minhyun memandang Jonghyun dengan antusias.

"A-aniya, kau cantik sekali malam ini."

Pipi chuby Minhyun seketika mengeluarkan semburat berwarna merah. "Gomawo."

Jonghyun benar-benar ingin mengigit pipi itu, pasti empuk dan lezat. "Mm, apa kau suka restaurant ini Minhyun-ah? Maaf jika restaurantnya tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang. "Aniya, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah bosan dengan restaurant bintang lima dan lainnya."

"Ah, begitu kah?"

"Nde, disana membosankan dan kadang makanannya tidak enak."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan menyesal makan disini. Restaurant ini adalah tempat favoritku."

"Tempat favorit Bugi? Kalau begitu aku tidak sabar untuk makan makanan disini."

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita memesan sekarang?"

Dan dibalas anggukan semangat Minhyun.

.

.

 _'Forbes Korea menempatkan Kim JR di peringkat pertama sebagai remaja terkaya di Korea bahkan se-Asia. Putra tunggal dari Kim Yunho dan Kim BoA adalah pewaris sah kekayaan kedua orangtuanya. Kim Yunho dan Kim BoA sendiri adalah pasangan terkaya ketiga di dunia setelah pasangan Bill Gates/Melinda Gates dan Mark Zuckerberg/Priscilla Chan.'_

Minhyun hanya menatap datar layar tv restaurant yang menyiarkan berita tersebut. "Aku seperti bercermin melihatnya."

"Nde?" tanya Jonghyun kebingungan. Saat ini keduanya tengah menunggu makanan mereka.

"JR dan Aku." Jelas Minhyun. "Kita berdua sama-sama hidup dalam bayang-bayang orangtua kita. Semua orang selalu menyangkut pautkan kita dengan orang tua kita dan itu menyebalkan."

Jonghyun mengangguk mengerti dan bertanya. "Apa kau mengenal JR?"

"Tidak mengenal dekat, aku hanya melihat dikampus dan di pesta-pesta perusahaan." Minhyun dia memandang Jonghyun yang memakai kacamata tebal andalannya dan sweater besar. "Terkadang aku merasa familiar dengan wajahmu Bugi-ya."

"Hanya firasatmu saja, Minhyun-ah." Jonghyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menunduk.

Clara membulatkan matanya, ia dengan segera merapalkan sebuah mantra pada Jonghyun.

Minhyun mengedip-edipkan matanya dan mengangguk setuju. "Ya, memang hanya firasatku saja."

Clara menghela nafas lega, hari ini ia memang lupa merapalkan mantra pada Jonghyun. Jonghyun memang mengubah penampilannya menjadi nerd namun Clara juga membantu dengan merapalkan mantra pada Jonghyun agar orang-orang tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa Kim Jonghyun adalah JR.

"Apa kau tahu siapa nama sebenarnya JR, Minhyun-ah?" tanya Jonghyun penasaran, well sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura saja.

"Tidak tahu. Semua orang hanya tahu bahwa JR adalah singkatan dari Junior Royal. Kim Yunho dan Kim BoA menutupi dengan sempurna nama asli anak mereka."

Memang tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa nama JR sebenarnya karena Yunho dan BoA merahasiakan nama putra tunggal mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu tahu bahwa Junior Royal aka JR memiliki nama lahir Kim Jonghyun.

.

.

Minhyun mengunyah makanan didepannya dengan perlahan. "Ini enak."

"Benarkah?"

"Nde, ini enak. Astaga bagaimana aku tidak tahu restaurant dengan makanan seenak ini. Bugi-ya, kau memilih tempat yang tepat." Minhyun kembali memakan makanan didepannya namun ia mengernyit melihat makanan Jonghyun. "Bugi-ya, apa kau membenci tomat?"

Jonghyun terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan Minhyun, mereka baru pertamakali makan bersama dan Minhyun langsung mengetahui apa yang tidak ia sukai sedangkan Kim BoA saja baru mengetahui putra semata wayangnya membenci tomat ketika usia Jonghyun 7th.

"N-nde, aku membenci tomat. Bagaimana kau tahu, Minhyun-ah?"

Minhyun dengan santai menunjuk tomat yang Jonghyun sisihkan dipiringnya. "Kau menyisihkan tomat-tomat di piringmu. Tenang saja aku juga membenci yang asin-asin. Aku alergi garam."

"Kau alergi garam?"

Si bungsu Hwang itu mengangguk. "Aku bahkan alergi dengan air mataku sendiri."

"Itu pasti susah untukmu."

"Tidak begitu susah. Aku sudah tidak pernah menangis lagi."

"Waeyo? Menangis bukan berarti kau cengeng."

"Aku hanya mengeluarkan air mataku jika aku sudah berada di ambang batasku."

.

.

"Setelah ini kita mau kemana. Bugi-ya? Nonton? Bermain games?" tanya Minhyun penuh semangat, dia sangat bahagia bisa makan malam dengan sosok yang memberinya kenyamanan itu.

Jonghyun menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Mm… Ada festival kembang api didekat sini. Apa kau mau melihatnya?"

Minhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung Jonghyun. "Festival kembang api?"

"Nde."

"Boleh boleh, sudah sangat lama aku tidak melihat festival kembang api secara langsung."

.

.

.

"Wahhhhh." Minhyun memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya dengan terkagum-kagum.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah lama tidak melihat festival kembang api lagi yah?"

"Iyah, Bugi-ya. Sudah lamaaaaaa sekali aku tidak melihat festival kembang api. Terakhir aku kesini bersama Hyungku dan saat itu aku kelas 2 SMP."

Senyum manis terukir dibibir merahnya, ia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya bahagia karena hal sederhana seperti ini.

"Bugi-ya, lihat ada stan _odeng_ , aku ingin makan _odeng._ " Si primadona kampus itu berniat berlari menuju stan jajanan khas korea itu ketika tubuhnya ditubruk oleh pria berbadan besar.

"Minhyun!"

Tubuh Minhyun oleng dan ia sudah akan pasrah tubuhnya mencium jalanan dan merasakan rasa sakit namun Minhyun tidak merasakan apapun, yang ia rasakan malah lengan hangat yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Minhyun memutar kepalanya untuk melihat pemilik lengan tersebut.

"Minhyun-ah, Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jonghyun penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"N-nde." Dengan jarak wajah sedekat ini membuat Minhyun merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Jonghyun. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih."

.

.

Minhyun tengah mengunyah _odeng_ dengan khidmat ketika sesuatu menyentuh rambut hitamnya. "M-mwoya.. Apa ini?" Minhyun meraba-raba kepalanya sendiri.

Jonghyun terkekeh dengan tingkah manis Minhyun. "Aku tadi melihat stan bando dan ada yang berbentuk telinga rubah jadi aku membelinya."

"Kenapa memilih yang rubah? Kenapa tidak yang lainnya?"

"Karena Minhyunie mirip dengan rubah."

Jawaban Jonghyun sukses membuat jantung Minhyun seakan berhenti berdetak, hanya keluarganya lah yang selalu mengatakan bahwa Minhyun mirip dengan rubah bahkan Ibunya selalu memanggil Minhyun dengan sebutan _little fox_.

"Minhyun-ah, Gwanchana?" tanya Jonghyun khawatir ketika sosok didepannya hanya diam.

"A-ah, Nde. Aku baik-baik saja." Minhyun memberikan senyum manisnya pada Jonghyun dan kembali menyentuh bando berbentuk telinga rubahnya. "Gomawo, Bugi-ya."

"Sebentar lagi kembang apinya akan dimulai, aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk menyaksikannya."

"Jinjja?"

"Nde, jarang ada orang yang kesana. Mereka tidak tahu pemandangan indah dari tempa itu." Jonghyun menggenggam tangan Minhyun dengan lembut. "Ayo, Minhyun-ah."

Dan apa yang bisa Minhyun lakukan selain mengikuti langkah kaki Jonghyun. Senyum terpancar diwajah cantik Minhyun, ia memandang tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jonghyun.

Hangat.

Sangat hangat dan Minhyun suka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

06 November 2017

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	8. Kembang Api dan Ciuman Pertama

**How Can I Get A Lover?**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read and Don't Plagiat.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : Pernyataan Cinta (Kembang Api dan Ciuman Pertama)

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungai Han?" tanya Minhyun ketika mereka sudah berada di sungai Han.

"Nde, pemandangannya akan lebih menakjubkan jika dilihat dari sini." Jonghyun mendudukan dirinya dirumput dan menepuk sebelah kanannya. "Duduklah, Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun langsung duduk disamping kanan Jonghyun dan ia sengaja duduk dengan posisi begitu dekat dengan Jonghyun karena ia suka kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh Jonghyun.

"Sudah dimulai." Ucap Jonghyun.

Suara dentuman terdengar samar karena jarak dari sungai Han dengan tempat festival lumayan jauh. Mata Minhyun terbelalak melihat keindahan cahaya berwarna-warni menghias langit kota Seoul.

Pemandangan didepannya begitu indah bukan hanya karena langit malam yang berhias kembang api namun juga pada air sungai Han yang memantulkan cahaya itu. Minhyun tidak pernah melihat pemandangan kembang api semenakjubkan ini.

Jonghyun melirik sosok manis disampingnya dan tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya sedikitpun, wajah Minhyun yang manis dengan mata jernih dan murni lebih indah dari kembang api yang sudah sering ia lihat itu.

Bagaimana bisa ada sosok yang begitu sempurna didunia ini. Hwang Minhyun bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari langit dan Jonghyun yakin jika Aphrodite –Sang Dewi Kecantikan melihat wajah Minhyun maka Aphrodite akan lari dan menangis karena kalah akan kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh Minhyun. Dengan wajah yang manis, pipi chuby, mata hitam yang memancarkan kepolosan tanpa dosa serta kulit seputih porselen Minhyun adalah keindahan yang sesungguhnya.

Tanpa sadar tangan Jonghyun terangkat dan mengelus pipi chuby tersebut.

Minhyun tersentak ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan hangat Jonghyun pada pipinya. Minhyun tertegun ketika ia melihat mata hitam Jonghyun. Pipi Minhyun mengeluarkan semburat berwarna merah ketika wajah Jonghyun mendekat padanya.

Dan Minhyun dibuat lupa akan dunia ketika merasakan sentuhan pertama bibir Jonghyun pada bibirnya.

.

.

Bibir Minhyun begitu lembut dan manis, bagaikan permen kapas yang dulu disukai Jonghyun ketika masih kecil.

Ciuman itu singkat namun memiliki efek yang mendalam untuk keduanya terutama jantung mereka yang berdebar kencang.

"Minhyun."

"Jonghyun."

Jonghyun sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun terhenti ketika merasakan wajahnya terkena air.

Minhyun mendongak ketika pipinya merasakan air dingin dari langit, ia memandang langit kota Seoul.

"Gerimis." Namun setelah mengatakannya rintikan gerimis itu semakin deras

Jonghyun segera menarik tangan Minhyun dengan lembut. "Ayo meneduh."

.

.

Jonghyun menutupi kepala Minhyun dengan kedua tangannya agar sosok manis itu tidak basah kuyup, saat ini keduanya tengah berlari mencari tempat untuk meneduh.

Tangan Minhyun mencengkeram sweater Jonghyun sedangkan tubuhnya mendekap pada tubuh hangat sosok Jonghyun. Dari jarak sedekat ini Minhyun bisa mencium aroma maskulin Jonghyun.

"Mian, Minhyun-ah. Aku tidak tahu kalau malam ini akan turun hujan." Ucap Jonghyun ketika mereka sudah berteduh didepan tokoh bunga.

Minhyun menggeleng mendengar permintaan maaf Jonghyu. "Aniya, bukan salahmu. Cuaca sekarang tidak bisa ditebak."

"Apa kau kedinginan, Minhyun-ah?" tanya Jonghyun khawatir ketika tubuh Minhyun menggigil. Hujan semakin lama semakin deras ditambah dengan angin kencang.

"Aniya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mengkhawatirkan para penjual di stan Festival Kembang Api, apa mereka bisa pulang dengan hujan sederas ini?"

Dalam hati Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Minhyun, sosok cantik disampingnya ini lebih mengkhawatirkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Minhyun menghembuskan nafasnya melihat hujan yang tampaknya tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat. "Sepertinya hujannya tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat."

Memang sudah hampir satu jam sendiri mereka meneduh didepan tokoh bunga itu. Minhyun tidak bosan, bagaimana ia bisa bosan ketika Jonghyun duduk disampingnya dengan jarak yang sama seperti saat didekat sungai Han, dan tentang sungai Han membuat pipi Minhyun merona, ia masih bisa merasakan bibir Jonghyun yang menempel dengan sempurna pada bibirnya. Well yah intingnya Minhyun tidak bosan, ia hanya lelah dan mengantuk.

"Benar. Apa kita mencari penginapan saja? Percuma menunggu taxi, aku tidak melihat taxi sama sekali sejak tadi." Ucap Jonghyun, memang sejak satu jam yang lalu tidak ada satu taxipun lewat didepan mereka dikarenakan hujan yang kian deras dan angin kencang yang tidak membantu sama sekali.

Menunggu Bus juga percuma, posisi mereka berdua ini lumayan jauh dengan halte bus terdekat dan mereka tidak yakin jika sampai di halte akan ada bus yang datang.

Minhyun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Jonghyun. "Apa ada penginapan terdekat disekitar sini?"

"Ada Motel terdekat disini."

"Dimana?"

Jonghyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Diseberang jalan. Kita bisa berlari agar baju kita tidak terlalu basah."

Minhyun mengangguk dan ikut berdiri, tepat saat Minhyun berdiri tangan JR kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo, Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun kembali menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh tangan hangat Jonghyun, Minhyun rela dibawa kemana saja oleh pemilik tangan itu. Bahkan di Altar Gereja sekalipun Minhyun mau. Sangat mau malah.

.

.

"Maaf tuan, tapi hanya sisa satu kamar yang tersisa, semuanya sudah terisi." Ujar Resepsionis pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun membalikkan badannya untuk bertanya pada Minhyun namun Minhyun tampak focus memandang sekelilingnya, tampaknya bungsu dari keluarga Hwang itu baru pertamakali ke Motel kecil ini.

"Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun dengan segera menatap Jonghyun dan memberikan senyum manisnya. "Nde, Bugi-ya?"

Jonghyun menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Mm… hanya ada satu kamar, apakah kita mau mengambilnya atau mencari Motel yang lain saja?"

"Mengapa kita harus mencari Motel lain? Ambil saja, Bugi."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Minhyun-ah?" tanya Jonghyun ragu-ragu. Didepannya adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Hwang Nation, pastinya tempat seperti ini tidak level untuknya.

Minhyun menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. "Bugi-ya, aku memang putra bungsu pemilik perusahaan Hwang Nation namun bukan berarti aku anak manja, ok? Lagipula kenapa memang kalau hanya motel kecil dan satu kamar?"

Jonghyun bengong dengan ucapan Minhyun, ia benar-benar salah menduga sosok didepannya itu akan berucap seperti itu. "Ah, Ok."

.

.

"Mandilah, Minhyun-ah." Ucap Jonghyun dengan halus ketika keduanya sudah memasuki kamar motel mereka.

"Bugi dulu saja."

"Minhyun-ah, tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat. Pergilah mandi." Jonghyun mengucapkannya dengan lembut namun Minhyun tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh membantah ucapan sosok tersebut.

"Ok, Aku mandi." Minhyun dengan segera membuka pintu yang ada didalam kamar tersebut yang pastinya adalah kamar mandi.

Setelah Minhyun masuk ke kamar mandi barulah Jonghyun memperhatikan kamar motel yang mereka sewa itu. Kamar tersebut rapih dan bersih, memiliki dua kursi kecil, televisi, lemari kayu, kamar mandi dan satu ranjang berukuran queen size.

"Hanya ada satu ranjang?" Jonghyun mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. "Bagaimana bisa hanya ada satu ranjang?"

.

.

.

"Minhyun belum pulang juga yah?" tanya Daniel pada ketiga teman sekamarnya itu sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Dia sedang berkencan, Niel-ah." Ucap Suga sambil membalas pesan Ibunya yang overprotective pada penampilannya.

"Kalau pulangpun pastinya larut malam, apalagi ini hujan mungkin dia tidak akan pulang." Tambah satu-satunya sosok yang berasal dari China itu. Walaupun hujan deras dan angin kencang Luhan masih asik bermain games di computer kamarnya.

"Atau mungkin dia sedang melakukan sex dengan teman kencannya itu."

Daniel, Suga dan Luhan memandang jengah Ren.

"Apa?" Ren menghentikan kegiatannya memakai masker ketika seluruh penghuni kamar Asrama laki-laki nomor 101 memandangnya. "Apa yang kalian harapkan dari berkencan selain melakukan sex dengan teman kencan kalian itu?"

Suga menatap tajam si ganjen Choi itu. "Jangan memakai kata _kalian_ , kita tidak seperti itu. Hanya Kau Choi Minki."

.

.

.

"Bugi-ya, aku sudah selesai."

Jonghyun segera mendongak untuk menatap Minhyun namun ia segera menyesali tindakannya tersebut karena matanya langsung dihadiahi pemandangan berupa kulit putih bak porselen milik Minhyun yang hanya memakai bathrobe. Minhyun benar-benar tampak menggoda dengan rambut basahnya.

Jonghyun dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya dari mata Minhyun sebelum sesuatu yang buruk memasuki pikirannya.

"Nde, Aku akan mandi." Dengan segera Jonghyun memasuki kamar mandi.

Minhyun mengangguk dan langsung duduk diatas ranjang, matanya menatap pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup dari dalam. "Apa dia tidak tergoda denganku?"

Minhyun menggigit jarinya sendiri. Ia lalu memandang bathrobe yang ia kenakan, pikiran nakal itu segera memasuki otak jeniusnya. Minhyun berdiri dari kasur dan memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di kamar motel ini.

Tangan Minhyun dengan segera membuka bagian atas bathrobe yang ia kenakan, ia membuka setengah bagian sehingga memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih dan mulus serta lehernya yang menggoda. Minhyun tersenyum puas melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia dengan segera kembali duduk diranjang ketika dari kamar mandi shower dimatikan.

Jonghyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos yang ia kenakan didalam sweaternya.

"Bugi-ya, mengapa kau tidak mengganti kaos dalam mu?" omel Minhyun.

Jonghyun memandang kaos yang ia kenakan. "Gwanchana. Ini tidak terlalu basah."

Minhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jonghyun. "Walaupun tidak terlalu basah tapi tetap saja tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Kau akan sakit."

"Minhyun-ah, aku bilang tidak apa-ap–" Jonghyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika tubuh Minhyun mendekatinya sehingga Jonghyun bisa melihat dengan jelas leher putih dan menggoda milik Minhyun.

"Aku tidak mau, pokoknya Bugi tidak boleh memakai baju ini. Lepaskan bajunya, Bugi-ya. Nanti kau sakit." Minhyun menarik kaos Jonghyun.

Lamunan Jonghyun tentang leher menggoda Minhyun sirna ketika ia merasakan tangan Minhyun menarik-narik kaosnya untuk segera dilepas.

"Aniya, Minhyun-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa, Aku tidak akan sakit."

"Lepaskan bajunya, Bugi. Nanti Bugi sakit."

Kini terjadilah aksi tarik menarik kaos yang dikenakan oleh Jonghyun. Sang pemilik baju yang tidak ingin bajunya lepas dari tubuhnya sedangkan Minhyun ingin Jonghyun melepaskan bajunya yang terkena air hujan.

"Lihat, aku merasakan kaos Bugi itu basah. Bugi tidak boleh memakai kaos basah saat tidur. Tidak baik."

"Tapi tidak terlalu basah, Minhyun-ah. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak boleh! Bugi tidak boleh memakai baju basah ini walaupun basahnya sedikit atau banyak tetap tidak boleh."

Jonghyun kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika Minhyun menarik baju yang ia kenakan dengan sekuat tenaganya sehingga Jonghyun menimpa tubuh Minhyun dan untungnya mereka terjatuh diranjang tidak dilantai.

Jonghyun dengan segera menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tubuhnya tidak benar-benar menimpa tubuh Minhyun seutuhnya.

Minhyun mengerjap polos ketika ia sadar ia sudah diatas ranjang dengan bathrobe yang semakin terbuka serta Kim Jonghyun yang menindihnya.

"Minhyun-ah." Bisik Jonghyun melihat pemandangan paling menggoda yang ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya berada dibawah tubuhnya.

"Bugi-ya."

Selama beberapa detik keduanya hanya saling memandang satu sama lain, saling mengagumi sosok didepan mata mereka.

Jonghyun memandang leher dan pundak mulus Minhyun yang terpampang jelas didepan matanya, dengan perlahan tangan Jonghyun terulur.

Dalam hati Minhyun tersenyum melihat kemana arah mata Jonghyun. Jonghyun pasti akan menyentuh leher dan bahunya.

Namun pikiran Minhyun langsung melesat jauh ketika tangan itu membenarkan bathrobenya untuk menutupi pundaknya yang terekspose.

"Tidurlah, Minhyun-ah. Hari sudah malam." Ujar Jonghyun sambil mengacak rambut Minhyun dengan lembut. Jonghyun segera berdiri dari tubuh Minhyun dan langsung mendudukan dirinya dikursi kecil yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Ekspresi terkejut jelas masih tercetak diwajah manis Minhyun, ia mencengkeram bathrobe yang ia kenakan, Minhyun merasa berdosa telah menggoda sosok lembut Jonghyun dan berpikir bahwa sosok yang memiliki hati seputih salju itu akan tergoda pada tubuhnya dan menyentuhnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit senyuman tercetak dibibir Minhyun, ia tidak salah jatuh cinta pada Kim Jonghyun.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju Asrama Laki-laki Seoul University.

"Terimakasih, Bugi-ya." Ucap Minhyun ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan gedung asrama yang ia tempati.

"Sama-sama, masuklah Minhyun-ah dan maaf soal semalam, aku tidak tahu jika semalam akan turun hujan."

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "Tidak usah minta maaf, Bugi-ya. Semalam tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, terimakasih telah mengajakku makan di restaurant yang enak dan menonton kembang api di Sungai Han."

Jonghyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Minhyun. "Sampai jumpa hari senin di kelas, Minhyun-ah."

Jonghyun sudah membalikan badannya ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Minhyun.

"Bugi."

"Nde?" Jonghyun memandang bingung Minhyun yang tampak ragu-ragu memandangnya. "Kenapa, Minhyun-ah?"

Minhyun memandang sekeliling mereka yang masih tampak sepi, ini masih jam setengah tujuh pagi dan tanpa banyak kata Minhyun segera mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jonghyun dan mengecup bibir itu.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung tiga detik –Jonghyun menghitungnya, Minhyun dengan segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari Jonghyun.

"Hadiah untuk Bugi dariku karena sudah membuatku bahagia semalam." Ucap Minhyun dan dengan segera berlari memasuki gedung asramanya.

Jonghyun terdiam menatap kepergian Minhyun. Ini kali kedua dia mendapatkan ciuman dari bibir itu dan sang pemilik bibir menggoda itu selalu berlari pergi setelah melakukannya.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah dicium orang saja." ucap Clara memandang rendah Jonghyun. "Dan bukannya semalam kalian juga berciuman?"

"Ini berbeda, Clara. Setiap wanita dan pria submissive yang menciumku selalu dengan godaan dan hasrat namun ciuman yang ia berikan padaku ciuman polos tanpa dosa. Dan semalam aku yang menciumnya."

.

.

Setelah kencan pertama mereka itu, keduanya tak terpisahkan dan selalu bersama. Lebih tepatnya Minhyun yang tidak mau terpisahkan dari Jonghyun karena sang primadona berhati sedingin es itu selalu mendekati Jonghyun, baik secara terang-terangan maupun sembunyi-sembunyi dan lebih banyaknya secara terang-terangan.

"Bugi-ya berhenti membaca buku. Nanti nasinya dingin." Herdik Minhyun pada sosok berkacamata tebal yang selalu asyik dengan bukunya itu.

Jonghyun segera mendongak untuk melihat Minhyun, dia tidak terkejut ketika si cantik Hwang itu sudah duduk didepannya. "Ah, Minhyun-ah sejak kapan kau duduk disitu?"

"Sejak tadi. Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Bugi harus makan atau aku yang akan menyuapi Bugi?" Minhyun sudah menyodorkan sendok berisi menu makan siangnya didepan wajah Jonghyun. "Ayo buka mulutmu Bugi."

Jonghyun memandang sekelilingnya yang tengah memperhatikan keduanya –saat ini keduanya tengah berada di kantin kampus dan walaupun keduanya duduk di pojok namun sebagian besar mata memandangi keduanya.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri Minhyun-ah." Tolak Jonghyun secara halus.

Raut muka Minhyun langsung sedih mendapat penolakan dari Jonghyun. "Jadi Bugi tidak mau aku suapi?"

"Minhyun-ah, bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu seperti apa?" bibir Minhyun maju beberapa centi, ia ngambek. "Satu suapan saja, Bugi."

"Tapi Minhyun-ah…"

"Bugiii…." Kini Minhyun menggunakan ekspresi memelasnya pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan dengan perlahan memakan nasi dari sendok Minhyun.

Senyum cerah langsung muncul pada wajah Minhyun. "Sekarang Bugi makan nasi milik Bugi sendiri dan aku makan nasiku sendiri."

Minhyun lalu menyendok nasi dan lauk miliknya, ia tersenyum ketika sendok yang ia gunakan sudah tersentuh mulut Jonghyun.

 _Indirect Kiss._

Jonghyun menundukan wajahnya ketika seluruh orang yang ada di kantin memandanginya, ada yang sebal, iri, jijik dan marah padanya.

 _Bagaimana bisa seorang Nerd dekat dengan salah satu Primadona Kampus?_ Itulah yang mereka semua pikirkan.

Walaupun ini sudah seminggu sejak kencan pertama keduanya dan sejak saat itu Minhyun terus mendekatinya dan mengikutinya. Seminggu ini Minhyun terus duduk disampingnya di setiap mata kuliah, selalu mengirimnya pesan dan bertanya tentang soal yang tidak ia mengerti dan selalu duduk dengannya di kantin, Minhyun tidak lagi duduk dengan teman-teman sekamarnya.

Pada hari pertama setelah mereka kencan dan hari pertama Minhyun duduk dengannya saat makan siang membuat seluruh kampus heboh. Pasalnya Minhyun tidak pernah duduk dengan orang lain selain keempat temannya. Dan ketika Minhyun duduk dengan orang lain untuk pertamakalinya dan orang yang duduk dengannya adalah anak culun bahan bully an orang membuat seluruh kampus keheranan.

.

.

"Minhyun-ah, kenapa kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu yang lain?" tanya Jonghyun ketika keduanya ada ditaman belakang kampus mereka pada sore hari.

Minhyun menutup buku yang ia baca dan memandang Jonghyun. "Memangnya kenapa aku harus bersama mereka? Aku suka disini bersama Bugi, Bugi selalu membuatku nyaman."

Seminggu mengenal lebih dekat Hwang Minhyun membuat Jonghyun tahu bahwa sosok didepannya itu terkadang bisa sangat manja dan kekanakan, berbeda dengan julukannya yang memiliki hati dingin.

"Ta-tapi banyak mahasiswa yang menjelekanmu karena kau mau berteman denganku yang jelek dan cupu ini."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lain pikirkan." Potong Minhyun. "Aku yang menjalani hidupku bukan mereka, mengapa mereka repot-repot memikirkan hidupku dan dengan siapa aku berteman."

Jonghyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Minhyun, matanya kembali focus pada buku ditangannya.

"Bugi, aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Kita sedang berbicara, Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun memutar matanya dan dengan segera merebut buku ditangan Jonghyun. Jonghyun berniat menarik bukunya yang sudah ada digenggaman Minhyun namun Minhyun langsung menyembunyikan buku tebal itu dibalik punggungnya.

"Minhyun-ah, kembalikan bukuku."

"Aku akan mengembalikan bukumu setelah aku selesai bicara, jadi Bugi harus mendengarkanku dengan baik-baik."

"Ok, Aku akan mendengarkan."

Minhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menarik nafas.

"Bugi, Aku menyu–" Minhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Aniya, aku mencintamu, Kim Jonghyun. Aku cinta Bugi."

Mata Jonghyun melebar mendengar pernyataan cinta dari bibir merah Minhyun. "M-mwo?"

Minhyun menghela nafas. "Aku mengatakan ini karena Bugi tidak sadar juga dengan sikapku dan aku sudah lelah memendamnya. Aku hanya ingin Bugi tahu, itu saja. Karena aku tahu Bugi tidak mungkin memeliki perasaan lebih untukku."

Hening kini menyelimuti keduanya, namun keheningan itu hanya sementara karena Jonghyun langsung memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Aku pikir hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan ini, perasaan mencintaimu."

Minhyun mendongak dan menatap Jonghyun yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum hangat yang sampai pada hati Minhyun. "Bugi…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hwang Minhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END/TBC?**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L** **.O.V.E Ya**


	9. Persahabatan yang Hancur

**How Can I Get A Lover**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 : Persahabatan yang Hancur**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Brakkk_

Ren melempar jam weaker milik Minhyun ke lantai. "Dasar tidak tahu diri! Dia membuat image kita menjadi hancur!"

"Bisa-bisanya ia berpacaran dengan Nerd itu. Seperti tidak ada laki-laki lain saja." tambah Suga sambil memandang jijik kasur Minhyun.

"Ribuan bahkan jutaan laki-laki bertekuk lutut padanya tapi dia malah memilih culun tidak tahu diri itu." ucap Luhan sambil memainkan games pada ponselnya sedangkan Daniel hanya diam.

"Dengan dia berpacaran dengan Nerd itu membuat orang lain mengira kalau kita juga menyukai para Nerd! _Arghh_ bahkan melihat wajah para Nerd membuatku ingin muntah." Wajah Ren tampak ingin muntah mengingat wajah-wajah jelek para Nerd.

Suga menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wallpaper mereka berlima. "Dia benar-benar menodai persahabatan kita dengan berkencan dengan cowok culun itu."

Ren melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar dan mengambil dua gunting disana.

"Untuk apa gunting ini?" tanya Luhan ketika Ren melemparkan gunting padanya.

Senyum licik tercetak jelas di bibir merah muda Ren. "Untuk membalas perbuatannya karena membuat image kita hancur didepan semua orang."

Daniel langsung berdiri dan menghadang Ren yang sudah siap membuka lemari baju Minhyun. "Apa yang salah dengan jatuh cinta pada cowok culun? Minhyun yang berpacaran mengapa kita yang repot mengurusinya."

Ren mencengkeram kerah kemeja Daniel. "Apa kau tidak lihat cara mahasiswa lain yang menatap kita setelah Minhyun berpacaran dengan si Culun itu, Daniel?! Mereka mengira kita juga akan seperti Minhyun dan berpacaran dengan anak-anak Nerd! Membayangkannya saja membuatku ingin muntah!"

"Jika kau masih ingin bersama dengan kami lebih baik kau diam, Daniel." Ucap Suga sambil memandang tajam sang magnae roommatenya.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Bugi-ya."

Jonghyun mengelus rambut Minhyun dengan lembut. "Sama-sama, Minhyunie. Sekarang masuklah ke kamar asramamu."

Minhyun mengangguk lucu namun tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Jonghyun. Ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan mahasiswa lain yang berada disekitar mereka. "Besok aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan Bugi."

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja asal dengan Bugi."

Jonghyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban manis kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Minhyun membuka pintu kamar 101 yang ia tempati dengan keempat sahabatnya itu dan ia langsung membatu melihat ranjangnya sudah hancur berantakan beserta baju-bajunya yang ada didalam lemari.

Minhyun mendekati ranjangnya dan mengambil salah satu kemeja kesayangannya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan sobekan. Ia memandang keempat sahabatnya yang menatapnya dingin –minus Daniel yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minhyun pada keempatnya.

"Karena kau telah menodai persahabatan kita." ucap Luhan.

Minhyun memandang tidak mengerti keempatnya. "Menodai? Apa yang kalian maksud? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Singkatnya adalah sejak kau berkencan dengan si cowok culun itu, banyak orang yang menertawakan kami karena mau berteman dengan orang yang menyukai cowok culun."

"Hanya karena itu?"

Ren langsung menjambak rambut Minhyun. "Kau pikir ini masalah sepele? Maaf saja, Hwang tapi aku tidak suka menjadi bahan tertawaan orang lain dan aku tidak sudi berteman dengan orang yang menyukai Nerd."

Si bungsu Hwang itu langsung menepis tangan kurus Ren. "Namanya Kim Jonghyun, bukan Nerd."

 _Plakk_

Ren menampar pipi Minhyun, amarah langsung menyulut hatinya. "Akhiri hubungan kalian jika kau masih ingin berteman dengan kami."

"Jangan menjadi pengkhianat, Minhyun." Ucap Suga.

"Aku bukan pengkhianat." Si bungsu keluarga Hwang itu memandang keempat sosok didepannya dengan muak. "Kalianlah pengkhianat disini."

Minhyun langsung mengambil koper miliknya dan memasuki seluruh pakaian yang sudah robek dan barang-barangnya yang lain. Setelah memasukan seluruh barang-barangnya Minhyun memandang keempatnya dengan tatapan berjuta makna.

"Kini aku sadar bahwa kalian yang sudah aku anggap sahabatpun ternyata tidak tulus berteman denganku. Setelah mengatahui aku berpacaran dengan cowok culun kalian merasa jijik denganku. Seolah-olah aku adalah kuman yang harus dibasmi. Seolah-olah selama dua tahun kebersamaan kita berlima tidak memiliki arti apa-apa untuk kalian."

Setelah mengatakannya Minhyun langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut. Meninggalkan keempat temannya. Sosok yang ia miliki selama dua tahun ini.

.

.

 **From : Minhyunie**

 **To : Bugi**

Bugi, boleh aku datang ke apartementmu?

.

 **From : Bugi**

 **To : Minhyunie**

Tentu saja boleh, Minhyunie. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa kau baik-baik saja?

.

 **From : Minhyunie**

 **To : Bugi**

Ok, Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin bersama Bugi malam ini.

.

 **From : Bugi**

 **To : Minhyunie**

Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu kedatangan Minhyunie. Gunakan Taxi jangan bus. Ini sudah malam.

.

 **From : Minhyunie**

 **To : Bugi**

Nde, Bugi-ya.

.

.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Jonghyun langsung membuka pintu apartement sederhananya itu dan keterkejutan langsung menerpanya ketika melihat wajah Minhyun yang terdapat bekas tamparan, wajah pucat kekasihnya serta koper yang dibawa kekasihnya. Minhyun bahkan masih memakai baju yang sama ketika Jonghyun mengantarkannya kembali ke asramanya.

"Minhyunie, masuklah."

Minhyun langsung memasuki apartement kecil Jonghyun namun ketika ia menyeret kopernya Jonghyun sudah lebih dulu mengambil koper tersebut dan membawakannya masuk.

Minhyun memandangi seluruh apartement sederhana yang ditempati kekasihnya itu. Well, bukan sederhana sih lebih tepatnya kecil. Apartement ini benar-banar kecil hanya berisi ranjang, satu kursi, dapur dan kamar mandi.

"Apartement Bugi mengingatkanku dengan Apartement milik Spider-man yang diperankan oleh Tobey, minus pintu apartement Bugi masih berfungsi dengan benar."

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar komentar kekasih cantiknya soal apartement yang ia tinggali selama hampir dua bulan ini. Jonghyun meletakan koper milik Minhyun di sudut kamarnya dan menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman untuk kekasihnya.

Minhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya dikasur Jonghyun dengan santai, seolah-olah dia sudah sering datang kesini padahal ini adalah pertamakalinya ia datang ke apartement kekasihnya.

"Minumlah." Jonghyun menyodorkan air putih didepan wajah manis Minhyun yang langsung diambil Minhyun dengan senyuman.

"Terimakasih, Bugi-ya."

Jonghyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Minhyun. "Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan teman-temanmu?"

Minhyun mengangguk. Percuma dia berbohong pada kekasihnya. "Mereka bilang kalau aku pengkhianat karena berkencan dengan seorang Nerd dan membuat mereka menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang karena berteman denganku yang berpacaran dengan cowok culun."

Jonghyun mencengkeram kedua tangannya mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Sungguh bila ia sedang tidak menyamar Jonghyun akan menampar satu persatu teman-teman Minhyun minus Daniel. Si kelinci itu pasti tidak ikut-ikutan.

Putra tunggal Kim Yunho dan Kim BoA itu memejamkan matanya mencoba menetralkan amarah yang menggerogoti hatinya. "Maafkan aku, Minhyun-ah. Ini semua salahku harusnya kau–"

"Bugi!" minhyun memotong ucapan Jonghyun karena ia tahu pasti apa Jonghyun akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku benci kalau Bugi seperti ini."

Minhyun menyentuh kedua pipi Jonghyun. Setiap kali ia melihat wajah yang berbingkai kacamata itu entah mengapa ia tampak sudah mengenal Jonghyun selama bertahun-tahun. "Aku mencintai Bugi dan aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Aku hanya mencintai Bugi dan akan selamanya mencintai Bugi."

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil, tangannya bergerak keleher Minhyun dan membawa wajah Minhyun mendekat padanya. Mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Jonghyun membuat Minhyun langsung memejamkan matanya.

Bibir keduanya kini sudah menempel dengan sempurna. Ciuman itu hanya ciuman lembut penuh perasaan tanpa nafsu. Hanya sebuah ciuman penuh cinta keduanya.

.

Minhyun memeluk pinggang Jonghyun dan menggunakan lengan Jonghyun sebagai bantalnya. Keduanya siap menuju alam mimpi bersama.

"Selamat malam, Minhyunie." Ucap Jonghyun sambil mengecup dahi Minhyun.

"Selamat malam juga, Jonghyunie. Mimpikan aku, yah?"

Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. "Pasti."

.

.

"Hari ini benar-benar panas." Ucap Minhyun sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya pada leher jenjangnya. Tangan satu laginya masih menempel dengan sempurna dilengan Jonghyun. Kini keduanya menuju kantin kampus mereka.

"Tentu saja panas, Minhyunie. Sebentar lagi Korea akan memasuki musim panas." Ujar Jonghyun sambil membenarkan kacamata besarnya.

Minhyun menghela nafas. "Aku benci hal-hal yang berbau panas."

Kedua lengan Minhyun kini bergelayut manja pada lengan Jonghyun. "Tapi aku suka ciuman panas dengan Bugi."

Setelah mengatakannya Minhyun memberikan senyum manisnya pada kekasihnya itu sedangkan Jonghyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambut Minhyun dengan lembut. Orang-orang yang ada disekitar merekapun tampak gemas dengan tingkah Minhyun.

Sudah dua minggu sejak Jonghyun dan Minhyun berpacaran, awalnya banyak orang yang tidak suka dan merasa aneh dengan keduanya. Pikirkan baik-baik, bagaimana bisa sosok secantik Hwang Minhyun bisa berpacaran dengan cowok seculun Kim Jonghyun. Jangankan memikirkan bagaimana bisa mereka berpacaran, memikirkan bahwa mereka berteman saja tampak mustahil.

Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, orang-orang yang dulu merasa aneh dan menggap hubungan keduanya tidak pantas malah sekarang berpikir bahwa hubungan Jonghyun dan Minhyun tampak lucu. Seorang Nerd dan Sang Primadona Kampus. Bagaikan cerita di Novel Romansa.

Dan banyak orang juga bersyukur Minhyun berpacaran dengan Jonghyun karena mereka akhirnya bisa melihat sisi manis si dingin Hwang Minhyun. Selama dua tahun mereka hanya melihat sisi dingin Hwang Minhyun kini akhirnya mereka melihat sisi manis milik si cantik Hwang Minhyun.

"Lihat siapa yang memasuki kantin tercinta kita ini? Hwang Minhyun –Si Pengkhianat dan kekasih culunnya." Cemooh Ren ketika Jonghyun dan Minhyun baru saja memasuki kantin.

"Aku seperti melihat si Cantik dan si Buruk Rupa, yang benar-benar Buruk Rupa." Ucap Suga sambil memandang jijik Jonghyun.

"Hahahha!" sebagian mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada di kanti tertawa mendengar ucapan Suga.

"Jonghyun-sshi sepertinya para Nerd ingin tahu mantra apa yang kau miliki hingga kau bisa mendapatkan si Bintang kampus ini?" Luhan memandang Jonghyun dengan ekspresi penasaran yang dibuat-buat.

Minhyun melepaskan genggamannya dilengan Jonghyun dan langsung berjalan mendekati meja teman-temannya lebih tepatnya mantan teman-temannya.

Senyum tanpa makna terukir dibibirnya. "Kalian menyebutku Pengkhianat tapi kalianlah Pecundang disini. Kalian menjauhiku hanya karena aku berpacaran dengan Jonghyun. Bukankah seorang teman itu akan selalu mendukung satu sama lain tapi bukannya mendukung hubunganku kalian malah menjauhiku hanya karena ia Nerd dan kalian tidak mau lagi berteman denganku yang berpacaran dengan Nerd."

Minhyun terkekeh mengingat kejadian semalam dikamar asramanya. "Dengan alasan takut ditertawakan oleh orang-orang karena mau berteman denganku yang berpacaran dengan seorang Nerd, kalian mengusirku dari kamarku sendiri."

Tatapan Minhyun kini merendahkan mereka. "Kalianlah pecundang sesungguhnya disini."

"Kau!" Ren berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang penuh amarah Minhyun.

"Apa, Choi Ren? Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Kalian tidak mau image kalian hancur dengan berteman denganku yang berpacaran dengan Jonghyun tapi image kalian sudah hancur sejak dulu karena kalian hanyalah anak manja yang egois dan alasan tak bermutu kalian. Kalian akan membusuk dengan sifat busuk kalian."

Seluruh mahasiswa yang ada dikantin langsung berbisik-bisik mendengar seluruh ucapan Minhyun.

"Alasa yang konyol."

"Mereka memang egois."

"Bukannya memberi selamat malah menjauhi temannya sendiri."

"Teman macam apa mereka itu."

"Aku berterimakasih pada Jonghyun berkat dia kita bisa melihat senyum Minhyun selama dua tahun ini."

"Kau benar sekali. Dan apa yang teman-temannya lakukan selama dua tahun ini? Mereka tidak pernah membuat Minhyun tersenyum ataupun tertawa."

"Dasar anak-anak manja tidak tahu diri."

"Jadi apa mereka tanpa Minhyun."

Mendengar ucapan-ucapan seluruh mahasiswa dikantin membuat Ren langsung beranjak keluar dari kantin diikuti Luhan dan Suga serta Daniel yang paling belakang. Sebelum menyusul ketiganya Daniel memandang Minhyun sebentar.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **26 December 2017**

 **.**

Maafkan achan yang baru update ff ini. bukan achan nelantarin tapi tugas benar-benar menyita waktu dan achan fokusin buat namatin eternal love dulu.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	10. Musim Panas (Cinta yang Panas)

**How Can I Get A Lover**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 : Musim Panas (Cinta yang Panas)**

.

.

.

.

"Bugi ingin makan apa?"

Jonghyun menghentikan aktivitas membaca bukunya dan menatap kekasih cantiknya yang ada didapurnya dan sepertinya Jonghyun memilih waktu yang tidak tepat –atau mungkin tepat karena ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat Minhyun, kekasihnya itu tengah menungging didepan kulkasnya sehingga memperlihatkan pantat berisi Minhyun serta kaki jenjang Minhyun yang terlihat jelas karena Minhyun hanya boxer dan kemeja putih milik Jonghyun.

"Aku ingin memakanmu." Gumam Jonghyun yang masih menatap intens pantat sexy kekasihnya.

Minhyun langsung memandang Jonghyun. "Apa? Aku tidak dengar Bugi bicara apa."

Jonghyun langsung tersadar akan ucapannya dan kembali memfokuskan matanya pada bukunya. "Aku bilang aku akan makan apa saja."

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang ada didalam kulkas Jonghyun –untunglah sebelum ke apartement mereka sempat berbelanja tadi.

Clara yang duduk diatas meja belajar Jonghyun menatap aneh sosok tampan tersebut. "Jangan-jangan selama ini kau kanibal yah?"

Tidak peduli dengan ucapan peri aneh itu Jonghyun hanya kembali focus pada buku ditangannya namun matanya sekali duakali melirik tubuh ramping kekasihnya. Sekali duakali setiap lima detiknya.

.

.

"Taraaa… makan malam ala chef Hwang Minhyun." Minhyun meletakan seluruh masakannya diatas meja dan tersenyum bangga melihatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak."

Minhyun cemberut mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. "Sejak kecil Mommy sering mengajariku cara memasak. Dia bilang sebagai seorang istri aku harus bisa memasak makanan yang enak untuk suami nanti." Setelah mengatakannya Minhyun memberikan _wink_ pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun hanya mengacak rambut hitam Minhyun dengan lembut dan mulai memakan masakan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Minhyun menatap Jonghyun dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Enak. Ini benar-benar enak."

Senyum manis langsung merekah dibibir Minhyun. "Terimakasih atas pujiannya."

"Kau akan menjadi istri yang hebat suatu hari nanti." Ucap Jonghyun sambil memandang intens Minhyun.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjadi Istri yang hebat untuk Bugi."

Kedua insan kini terlarut dalam dunia mereka tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran sosok lain yang ada disana.

"Kalian manis tapi saking manisnya membuatku ingin segera membawa kalian ke altar gereja segera." Komen Clara sambil memandangi Jonghyun dan Minhyun.

.

.

Minhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang kekasihnya sedangkan Jonghyun merangkul pinggang Minhyun. Minhyun suka posisi seperti ini.

"Besok hari pertama liburan musim panas." Gumam Minhyun.

"Ya."

"Bugi." Tangan Minhyun bergerak untuk mengelus dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Hm? Kau ingin liburan, Minhyunie?"

"Tidak. Tapi… kenapa kita tidak membuat malam musim panas ini semakin panas?"

Jonghyun yang tengah mengelus rambut lembut Minhyun terhenti mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Ia tahu maksud ucapan Minhyun. Sangat tahu karena ia pun berpikir demikian.

"Tidurlah, Minhyunie. Kau pasti kelelahan akibat berkelahi dengan teman-temanmu tadi siang."

Mendengar ucapan Jonghyun membuat Minhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya dan menatap kecewa Jonghyun. "Bugi!"

Jonghyunpun ikut mendudukan dirinya, tangannya mengelus pipi chuby Minhyun. "Minhyunie, kau belum siap untuk hal itu, sayang."

"Aku siap, Bugi! Apalagi yang Bugi tunggu?" Minhyun menatap Jonghyun dengan tatapan yang siap saja melihatnya pasti akan rela menuruti setiap keinginannya. "Jangan-jangan selama ini Bugi tidak serius denganku yah? Bugi pasti menerima pernyataan cintaku karena Bugi hanya kasihan padaku kan? Bugi tidak mencintaiku."

Mendengar ucapan-ucapan kekasihnya membuat Jonghyun menarik tubuh Minhyun dalam pelukannya. "Tidak, Minhyunie. Bukan seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu tolong jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi."

"Tapi sikap Bugi membuatku berpikir seperti kalau Bugi mencintaiku."

"Kau mau buktiku?"

Minhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Maka bersiaplah malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang." Ucap Jonghyun dengan nada berbahaya.

Putra tunggal Tuan dan Nyonya Kim itu melepaskan pelukan Minhyun namun tangannya dengan lembut menarik dagu Minhyun dan mencium bibir manis Minhyun. Saat keduanya berciuman mata Jonghyun menatap tajam Clara. Clara yang masih duduk diatas meja belajar Jonghyun yang mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan langsung ketakutan dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Minhyun memiringkan lehernya agar sosok tampan didepannya lebih leluasa mengecupi lehernya.

"Ahh." Desahan pertama kini keluar dari bibir pink Minhyun dan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok itu, mata indahnnya tertutup.

.

Hentakan, dorongan serta suara kulit yang bertemu dengan kulit menjadi nyanyian malam yang terdengar dikamar Minhyun, suara deritan ranjang yang bertemu dengan dinding menjadi penambah bukti bahwa kegiatan ranjang mereka membara.

Tubuh Minhyun berkeringat dan terengah-engah serta desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Ahh- Mmnh- Ahh ... Aaahh."

.

.

Clara menatap nyalang balkon apartement kecil Jonghyun, ia berada diluar gedung apartement tersebut. "Kenapa sih dia jahat sekali padaku. Apa di dimensi lain aku adalah penjahat dalam sebuah cerita sehingga dia selalu menyiksaku. Cih."

.

.

.

"Bugi sepertinya pagi ini aku tidak ikut Bugi ke tempat kerja, aku akan membereskan apartement ini dan Bugi apa nanti siang aku boleh mengunjungi sepupuku?"

Jonghyun yang tengah memakai kacamata menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Tentu saja boleh tapi sepupu yang mana? Aku tidak tahu kau punya sepupu."

"Namanya Aron, dia putra sulung Jaejoong Ahjusshi. Dia baru pulang dari America kemarin, dia berkuliah disana."

Jonghyun mengangguk mengerti. Dia mendekati Minhyun dan memberikan kecupan di dahi Minhyun. "Aku kerja dulu."

Minhyun tersenyum manis. "Nde. Nanti siang sebelum aku kerumah sepupuku aku akan membawakan Bugi makan siang."

"Nde."

Minhyun memandang punggung kekasihnya yang keluar dari apartement kecil namun nyaman tersebut. Apartement ini pantas dipanggil Rumah dan Rumah besar yang Minhyun miliki hanyalah sebuah bangunan tanpa kehangatan didalamnya.

Minhyun menghela nafas. Ini sudah seminggu sejak liburan musim panas dimulai dan ia sudah tinggal dengan nyaman di apartement ini. Ia memikirkan Ayah dan Kakaknya namun segera membuang pemikirannya tersebut karena ia yakin Ayahnya pasti sibuk begitu juga kakaknya dan ia juga yakin keduanya tidak akan ada dirumah.

Minhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai membersihkan apartement kekasihnya walaupun apartement itu sudah bersih karena keduanya memang membenci kotor.

Memikirkan kekasihnya membuat senyum tercetak dibibir indahnya. Jonghyun, dia adalah orang yang bekerja keras. Musim panas ini bukannya diisi dengan malas-malasan tapi setiap pagi sampai sore hari kekasihnya bekerja di perpustakaan kota, sore hari sampai jam 9 malam kekasihnya akan bekerja di restaurant –selama seminggu ini Minhyun selalu mengikuti kemanapun Jonghyun dan pada malam hari Jonghyun –juga dirinya akan belajar bersama.

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Minhyun berdiri didepan rumah besar milik pamannya tersebut sebelum kemari ia memberikan bekal makan siang untuk Jonghyun dulu.

"Minhyun?"

Minhyun tersenyum ala kadarnya. "Hai, Ahjusshi. Apa Aron ada?"

Jaejoong memutar matanya dengan tingkah keponakannya. "Kau selalu manis bila bersama Jonghyun kenapa kau juga tidak bersikap manis pada Pamanmu ini?"

Bukannya menjawab ucapan Pamannya, Minhyun malah menerobos masuk ke rumah besar tersebut. "Aron!"

"Tidak usah berteriak, aku disini." Ucap Aron yang ternyata tengah menonton TV.

Minhyun langsung mendekati Aron dan langsung memeluk sepupunya tersebut. "Aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku mangkanya aku memelukmu."

Aron memutar matanya namun membalas pelukan Minhyun. "Terserah kau saja, Hwang."

.

.

"Ayahku bilang kau sudah memiliki pacar. Aku pikir kau seorang aseksual." Ujar Aron sambil mengudap cemilan yang dibuatkan Ayahnya untuk keduanya.

"Yup, dan namanya Jonghyun." Jawab Minhyun sambil berguling-guling di karpet bulu rumah Aron.

"Dan kau tampaknya bahagia dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan dinginnya hatimu lagi."

"Sangat bahagia dan apakah begitu dinginnya aku sehingga hatiku juga dingin?"

Aron mengangguk. "Ya, kau sangat dingin. Tanya saja pada semua orang."

Minhyun cemberut mendengar ucapan sepupu yang paling dekat dengannya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan JR? Dulu kau bilang kau menyukainya?"

Minhyun seketika menatap Aron dengan ekspresi serius. "Itu dulu, sebelum dia menghilang entah kemana."

"Jadi kau berpacaran dengan si Jonghyun ini sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesepianmu karena sosok yang kau sukai menghilang?"

Minhyun langsung menatap tajam Aron. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku mencintai Jonghyun sebagai Jonghyun bukan untuk melampiaskan rasa kesepianku. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus dari hatiku."

Aron tersenyum mendengar jawaban Minhyun. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya, Minhyun-ah."

.

.

"Mereka melakukan apa?!" teriak Aron dan langsung menghentikan mobilnya ditengah jalan, mereka saat ini menuju Mall karena keduanya ingin berbelanja.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sekarang jalankan mobilnya sebelum ada yang memarahi kita karena berhenti ditengah jalan."

Tanpa banyak kata Aron langsung menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. "Bagaimana bisa mereka berpikir seperti itu. Sosok-sosok seperti itu tidak pantas disebut teman."

Minhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Mereka hanya belum terbiasa menjadi bahan tertawaan orang, mereka seringnya menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Mereka benar-benar kekanakan. Jika aku bertemu salah satu dari mereka aku akan menampar mereka." ucap Aron sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Semoga saja mereka tidak bertemu denganmu." Harap Minhyun karena ia tidak mau teman-temannya mendapatkan amukan Aron. Aron itu baik dan perhatian namun jangan salah jika ia marah maka ia akan menjadi sosok yang mengerikan.

.

.

Minhyun tengah memilih baju –karena bajunya dirusak oleh teman-temannya dan selama seminggu ini ia selalu memakai baju Jonghyun. Ia sengaja langsung membeli banyak agar kartu kredit yang ia miliki berguna –setelah Ibunya meninggal yang diberikan Ayahnya hanyalah uang, uang dan uang.

"Setelah ini mari kita ke restaurant tempat Jonghyun bekerja."

"Ok." Jawab Aron.

"Aku akan membayar baju-baju ini dulu."

Aron hanya mengangguk karena ia sibuk melihat jam tangan didepannya.

Minhyun berjalan menuju kasir namun karena matanya focus pada dompetnya ia tidak sengaja menabrak wanita didepannya dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Akh! Hey, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" ucap wanita itu dengan marah.

"Ada apa, Joy?" tanya sosok tampan berwajah dingin.

"Oppa, lihat dia menabrakku." Adu Joy pada kekasihnya.

Sosok tampan itu memutar matanya mendengar suara manja kekasihnya dan menatap Minhyun. "Minhyun?"

"Seungcheol-sshi?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Minhyun berdiri. "Aku pikir kau ada di Hawaii dengan yang lainnya?"

"Ah itu… aku tidak bisa ikut." Ucap Minhyun.

"Minhyun-ah, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aron dengan khawatir ketika ia melihat Minhyun terjatuh tadi. "Dan siapa dia?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Tidak perlu khawatir dan dia Choi Seungcheol, kakak Ren."

"Kakak Ren? Salah satu temanmu itu?"

"Nde."

Mendengar jawaban Minhyun dengan segera Aron menatap tajam Seungcheol.

 _Plakkk_.

Minhyun, Joy dan beberapa orang yang ada disekitar mereka menatap terkejut Aron.

"Hyung."

Seungcheol menyentuh pipinya sendiri yang baru saja mendapatkan tamparan dari sosok yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya.

"Berikan itu pada adikmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Aron langsung menggandeng tangan Minhyun. "Cepat bayar belanjaanmu dan kita pergi dari sini."

Namun sebelum Aron dan Minhyun pergi tangan kiri Aron –yang tidak menggandeng Minhyun ditarik oleh Seungcheol.

"Apa?" Aron menatap malas sosok tampan didepannya.

"Siapa namamu? Maukah kau berkencan denganku malam ini?"

Minhyun menatap tidak percaya Seungcheol. Apakah Seungcheol gila? Dia mengajak kencan Aron yang baru saja menamparnya yang bahkan keduanya baru bertemu saat ini.

Aron langsung menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Seungcheol. "Aku tidak tertarik. Ayo Minhyun."

Seungcheol menatap tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh tangan Aron. Ia tersenyum. "Tapi aku tertarik padamu."

Satu fakta tentang Choi Seungcheol dia suka tantangan dan ia merasa tertantang untuk mendapatkan sosok manis tadi.

"Oppa!"

Seungcheol menatap Joy, oh yah dia lupa kalau ia kesini bersama Joy.

"Apa-apaan itu, Oppa? Aku kekasihmu."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu kekasihku. Kau hanya salah satu wanita yang menjadi pemuas nafsuku." Setelah mengatakannya Seungcheol langsung pergi meninggalkan Joy.

.

.

"Hyung, berhati-hatilah padanya. Seluruh orang bermarga Choi itu ambisius, mereka akan mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan dengan berbagai cara, entah itu dengan cara halus atau dengan cara kasar."

Bagaimana Minhyun tahu? Well dia tahu karena ia sering menghadiri pesta tentang bisnis dan Ren –bungsu keluarga Choi adalah teman sekamarnya.

"Tenang saja, Aku tidak akan lama berada di Korea dan aku straight Minhyun. Ingat, aku sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan Luna." Jawab Aron.

"Yang penting aku sudah memperingatimu, Hyung."

"Terimakasih sudah berbaik hati untuk memperingatiku tapi aku pikir peringatanmu tidak akan berguna karena seperti yang aku katakan, aku tidak akan lama di Korea.

.

.

"Bugi, perkenalkan ini Aron-hyung, Aron-hyung ini Kim Jonghyun, kekasihku."

Aron dan Jonghyun saling berjabat tangan.

"Kim Jonghyun imnida."

"Annyeong, Jonghyun-sshi. Kwak Aron imnida dan terimakasih sudah melelehkan hati dingin sepupuku ini."

"Hyung!"

Aron dan Jonghyun hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar protesan Minhyun.

Aron mengelus rambut Minhyun dengan lembut. "Aku hanya bercanda, Minhyun-ah tapi memang benar kan kau memiliki hati yang dingin kau bahkan dijuluki Ice Prince or Ice Princess."

Minhyun memajukan bibirnya, kesal dengan ucapan-ucapan Aron sedangkan Jonghyun menyipitkan matanya melihat interaksi keduanya. Ia cemburu.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" ucapnya datar.

"Aku pesan cinta Bugi boleh?" Minhyun mengedip-edipkan matanya dengan centil pada kekasihnya itu sedangkan Aron yang mendengarnya memutar matanya.

"Kau sudah memilikinya sejak awal, Minhyunie."

Mendapatkan balasan seperti membuat pipi Minhyun merona. "Bugi!"

.

Jonghyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya, dia terus melakukan itu selam hampir satu menit. Saat ini ia berada di dapur untuk mengambil makanan-makanan pesanan pembeli namun otaknya terus terbayang-bayang dengan interaksi Aron dan Minhyun. Mereka tampaknya sangat dekat.

"Clara."

"Hmp?" balas Clara, mulutnya penuh dengan spaghetti yang ia curi dari dapur restaurant tempat Jonghyun bekerja.

"Beritahu aku siapa itu Kwak Aron."

"Dia sepupu Minhyun."

"Lebih rincinya bodoh."

Clara menjauhkan piring berisi spaghettinya itu dan menatap lurus Jonghyun. "Namanya Kwak Aron. Umurnya 27th dan tengah melanjutkan S3 nya di New York University jurusan Jurnalistik. Ayahnya adalah Kwak Jaejoong, Paman Minhyun dan Chef di Universitas kalian."

"Apa dia menyukai Minhyun?"

"Dia sangat mencintai Minhyun…"

Tangan Jonghyun langsung terkepal mendengarnya.

"..karena Minhyun adalah sepupunya. Lagipula Kwak Aron sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan Park Luna. Mereka sudah berpacaran selam empat tahun. Kwak Aron dan Park Luna berpacaran karena Amber Liu yang adalah teman keduanya."

"Ok, Cukup." Setelah mengatakanya Jonghyun langsung meninggalkan Clara, pikirannya kini sudah tenang begitu juga hatinya.

Clara langsung cemberut mendapatkan sikap seperti itu dari Jonghyun. "Tidak kah kau mengucapkan terimakasih padaku?"

"Jangan mencuri makanan lagi atau aku akan mematahkan sayap jelekmu itu!"

Mendengar ucapan Jonghyun membuat Clara memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. "Benar-benar deh! Apa salahku Yang Maha Kuasa… sehingga kau menugaskanku untuk membantu sosok menyebalkan seperti Kim Jonghyun itu. Apa di kehidupan lain aku adalah sosok wanita yang jahat yang hobby menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain atau aku adalah adik yang jahat yang tidur dengan pacar kakaknya sendiri?"

.

.

Luhan dan Suga tengah menyiapkan meja dan kursi untuk pesta BBQ mereka sedangkan Ren dan Daniel tengah menyiapkan peralatan BBQ. Malam ini tepat malam kelima mereka berada di Hawaii melakukan liburan musim panas mereka dan dua hari lagi mereka akan kembali ke Korea.

Daniel terdiam sambil memandangi pemanggang didepannya. "Siapa yang akan memangang BBQ nya?"

"Tentu saja Minhyun, siapa lagi diantara kita berlima yang bisa memasak." Ucap Luhan namun seketika diam ketika dia menyadari sesuatu dan kini keempatnya diselimuti dalam keheningan.

"Tidakkah kalian berlebihan?" Daniel memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Hanya karena tidak mau image kalian jelek didepan banyak orang kalian membuat persahabatan kita berlima terpecah seperti ini." Sosok paling muda diantara mereka itu menatap kosong didepannya. "Lalu untuk apa persahabatan kita selama dua tahun ini? Hanya untuk mencari image?"

Luhan, Ren dan Suga masih terdiam tanpa kata.

 _Brakkk_.

Daniel melemparkan besi untuk memanggang dengan keras membuat Suga, Luhan dan Ren terkejut pasalnya Daniel tidak pernah marah seperti ini. Si magnae selalu menjadi sosok manis yang penurut.

"Minhyun benar tentang kita. Kita adalah pecundang. Kita tidak bisa disebut teman. Aku bahkan malu untuk memandangnya karena begitu pecundangnya aku." Air mata membasahi pipinya dan Daniel segera memasuki kamar hotel mereka meninggalkan ketiganya yang diselimuti rasa bersalah.

.

.

"Aku bisa mengantarkan kalian ke apartement kalian." tawar Aron pada keduanya.

"Tidak usah, Hyung. Kami sudah biasa jalan kaki sekalian mencari udara segar."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kalian saja. Aku duluan yah." Ucap Aron sambil memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Bye, Hyung. Hati-hati."

"Kalian juga hati-hati."

.

Jonghyun dan Minhyun bergandengan tangan dengan erat menuju apartement yang mereka tempati kini.

"Aku bahagia bisa memiliki Bugi dalam hidupku."

"Dan aku lebih bahagia mendapatkanmu dalam hidupku. Terimakasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku, Minhyunie."

Minhyun mengubah genggaman tangan keduanya dengan ia memeluk erat lengan Jonghyun. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jonghyun."

Jonghyun mencium kening Minhyun. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hwang Minhyun."

.

.

.

Suara mesin mobil berhenti didepan sebuah rumah bertingkat tiga yang begitu megah itu. Sosok yang berada didalam mobil tersebut keluar dan segera memasuki rumah yang sudah ia tempati sejak kecil itu.

"Selamat datang kerumah, Tuan Muda Sehun." Beberapa pelayan membungkukan badan mereka ketika putra sulung dari tuan besar mereka pulang.

Sehun tidak membalas ucapan para pelayan tersebut dan langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Ia benar-benar kelelahan akibat perjalanan bisnisnya ke Eropa selama beberapa minggu dan ia baru tiba di Korea tadi pagi namun harus segera ke kantor karena ada masalah disana.

Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju anak tangga selanjutnya ketika dia menyadari ada keganjilan diruang TV. Sehun ingat ini sudah memasuki libur musim panas namun kenapa ruang TV nya tampak sepi. Biasanya akan ada seseorang yang duduk disana menonton TV sambil bermalas-malasan.

"Ahjumma!"

"Nde, Tuan Muda? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sosok yang sudah berkepala tiga itu. Dia adalah salah satu pelayan senior dirumah ini.

"Kemana Minhyun?"

"Lima hari yang lalu Tuan Muda Minhyun menelpon saya bahwa dia tidak akan pulang kerumah karena ia menginap dirumah temannya selama musim panas ini."

"Dimana?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan Muda. Tuan Muda Minhyun tidak mengatakan tempatnya."

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Tidak biasanya adiknya itu tidak ada dirumah selama liburan musim panas. Adiknya itu biasanya ada dirumah dan bermalas-malasan.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia terkadang merasa bersalah pada adiknya itu. Ia dan Ayah mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk waktu bersama sebagai keluarga. Sejak satu-satunya sosok wanita yang mereka miliki meninggal membuat keluarga ini kehilangan kehangatannya secara perlahan dan adiknyalah yang menjadi korban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **05 January 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : Masih slow update karena UAS masih belum berakhir dan mood achan buat nulis kadang ada kadang nggak ada jadi maafkan achan semuanya. Untuk yang nanya kapan Jonghyun jadi JR lagi well tiga chapter lagi dia bakal kembali jadi BAD BOY JR. tapi siap-siap sebelum itu achan kasih bumbu angst nya dulu. dan tolong beri Achan review yah sebagai penyemangat Achan kalau fanfic ini masih ada yang minat.

Balasan Review :yg sll mls login : nde, tante minki galak bgt dia bner" diva dah wkwkwk. ini 2hyun udah lovey dovey yah v eon, di next chapter masih ada lagi kok. makasih udah review v eon.

Guest 1 : Thank you for love my fiction dan terimakasih sudah review.

Chika Chiki : Heheh iya achan nggak end-in kok. maaf sudah membuat menunggu lama. terimakasih sudah review.

Michiyo Park : terimakasih atas pujiannya. yup mereka bener" uke" sosialita wkwkwk terimakasih sudah review.

KRY4113 : Yup niel dilema dia mau milih yg mana tapi kita semua tahu dia selalu memihak minhyun. jonghyun bakal jadi jr lagi dalam beberapa chapter kedepan yah jadi ditunggu ajah. terimakasih udah review uty.

Angel Leeteuk Saranghae : ini udah di update yah chingu. terimakasih sudah review.

e-elia : dalam beberapa chapter lagi jonghyun bakal jadi jr lagi jadi mohon ditunggu yah. terimakasih sudah review.

Guest 2 : terimakasih atas pujiannya dan terimakasih juga sudah review.

Idol-NH-shipper : ini udah di update yah. terimakasih sudah review.

 **.**

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	11. Pergi Untuk Kembali

**How Can I Get A Lover?**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 : Pergi Untuk Kembali**

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun membuka pintu apartement kecilnya itu dan ia langsung mengernyit ketika kegelapan yang menyambutnya. Apakah Minhyun sudah tidur atau masih di luar bersama Aron?

"Minhyun-ah." Panggil Jonghyun pada kekasihnya namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Jonghyun menghela nafas dan menekan saklar lampu.

"KEJUTAN!"

Jonghyun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara kekasihnya dan ia dibuat semakin terkejut ketika melihat penampilan kekasihnya yang tampak menggoda dengan kemeja kebesaran miliknya dan bando fox yang dulu ia belikan untuk Minhyun ah jangan lupakan Minhyun yang hanya memakai celana pendek saja.

"Kau mengejutkanku."

Minhyun hanya tersenyum polos lalu mendekati Jonghyun dan memeluknya erat yang langsung dibalas oleh Jonghyun. "Bugi, mandi sana! Bugi bau!"

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tingkah kekasihnya. "Iya iya aku akan mandi."

Setelah mengatakannya Jonghyun langsung mengambil handuk dan baju ganti dan dengan segera memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

Salah satu pelayan senior yang sudah bekerja cukup lama di rumah besar keluarga Hwang itu menatap keempat teman-teman Minhyun dengan bingung. "Ahjumma pikir Tuan Muda Minhyun tengah bersama kalian."

Suga menggeleng. "Minhyun… tidak bersama kami."

"Tuan Muda Minhyun mengatakan kalau ia akan menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di rumah temannya jadi Ahjumma pikir dia bersama kalian."

"Apa Ahjumma tau alamat teman Minhyun itu?" tanya Luhan.

Pelayan itu menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali, Tuan Muda."

Daniel, Ren, Suga dan Luhan menundukan kepala mereka. Semua ini salah mereka.

Daniel membungkuk berterimakasih pada pelayan tersebut. "Terimakasih Ahjumma atas informasinya. Kami pamit dulu."

Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali menuju dapur.

Keempatnya kini saling berpandangan.

"Dia pasti bersama Jonghyun."

"Luhan apa kau tahu alamat rumah Jonghyun?" Suga menatap temannya yang dari China itu. "Dulu kau pernah mencari tahu informasi tentang Jonghyun kan?"

"Sayangnya di informasi itu tidak tercantum alamatnya dan jikapun kita tahu apakah kita akan kesana, mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan dengan tidak tahu malu meminta maaf seakan-akan kita tidak pernah melakukan kesalah apapun?"

Suga, Ren dan Daniel terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Lebih baik kita menunggu sampai kuliah kembali berlangsung. Minhyun mungkin sedang berbahagia bersama Jonghyun dan kedatangan kita mungkin akan menganggunya." Ucap Luhan.

.

.

From the moon, To the stars  
ujureul hemaeda  
seororeul alge doeeotjyo  
geurigo, geurida  
beonjin mulgam wie  
uriga heulleonaeryeoyo

waenji nasseoreo honja inneun saebyeok gonggiga  
jam mot iruge hajyo  
eonjebuteonga keojyeobeorin neol hyanghan maeum  
gamchul su eomna bwayo

teong bin bang gadeuk bichuneun  
moonlight (moonlight)  
kkumcheoreom sarajyeo gajiman (out of my life)  
saehayan kaenbeoseue hanbeon deo geuryeoyo  
honjaga anira mideoyo

From the moon, To the stars  
ujureul hemaeda  
seororeul alge doeeotjyo  
geurigo, geurida  
beonjin mulgam wie  
uriga heulleonaeryeoyo

kkamake multteun bam  
haneul neoye nundongja gateun dareul bomyeo  
oneul harun eottaesseukka nan  
geokjeonghaji neon an joa boyeo yeah  
aesseuryeogo hajineun ma geurae maja  
manyang eorinaecheoreom gureodo dwae anajulge naega  
neoye ilgi majimak jul geogien  
naega hangsang isseul geoya geogien

barame nallyeo heundeullineun  
keoteun sairo noranbit chajaojyo  
hwanage binnal naltteureul majuhamyeo  
unneun urireul tteoollyeoyo  
byeoltteultto jamdeun bamhaneul  
moonlight (moonlight)  
kkumcheoreom sarajyeo gajiman  
saehayan kaenbeoseue dashi geuryeobwayo  
geudaega animyeon andwaeyo

From the moon, To the stars  
ujureul hemaeda  
seororeul alge doeeotjyo  
geurigo, geurida  
beonjin mulgam wie  
uriga heulleonaeryeoyo

TONIGHT geudaewa hamkke  
kkumsogeul nalgo shipeo  
TONIGHT naegero wayo  
achimi ogi jeone

From the moon, To the stars  
ujureul hemaeda  
seororeul alge doeeotjyo  
geurigo, geurida  
beonjin mulgam wie  
uriga heulleonaeryeoyo

 _From the moon, To the stars  
While lingering in the universe  
We got to know each other  
We slide on the paint  
that spread while  
drawing, drawing_

 _The air of dawn that I'm alone feels weird  
I can't fall asleep  
My heart towards to you grew big at some point  
I can't hide it anymore_

 _The moonlight that fully  
Shines the empty room (moonlight)  
It's disappearing like a dream (out of my life)  
I draw one more time On a white canvas  
I trust that I'm not alone_

 _From the moon, To the stars  
While lingering in the universe  
We got to know each other  
We slide on the paint  
that spread while  
drawing, drawing_

 _On a dark night  
I look at the moon that's like your eyes  
How was your day,  
I worry, you don't look good yeah  
Don't try to hard that's right  
You can act like a child I'll hold you  
On the last line of your diary  
I'll always be there_

 _Between the curtain that shakes  
Because of the wind, yellow light finds us  
Think of us smiling  
Facing the days that will shine  
The night sky where the stars are asleep  
moonlight (moonlight)  
It's disappearing like the wind  
But I draw it again on white canvas  
It has to be you_

 _From the moon, To the stars  
While lingering in the universe  
We got to know each other  
We slide on the paint  
that spread while  
drawing, drawing_

 _TONIGHT with you  
I want to fly in my dreams  
TONIGHT come to me  
before the morning comes_

 _From the moon, To the stars  
While lingering in the universe  
We got to know each other  
We slide on the paint  
that spread  
while drawing, drawing_

"Aku tidak mengerti, untuk apa semua ini Minhyun-ah?" tanya Jonghyun. Saat ini keduanya tengah berdansa dengan lagu yang mengalun indah.

Minhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya. Sosok yang sudah ia berikan hatinya untuk selamanya. "Untuk Bugi. Bugi selama liburan musim panas ini selalu saja bekerja dan jarang beristirahat. Liburan itu harusnya digunakan untuk beristirahat Bugi dan lagu ini cocok untuk kita berdua."

Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Minhyun, tangannya masih berada di pinggang ramping Minhyun dan tubuh mereka masih bergerak seirama dengan lagu tersebut.

"Apa bugi tidak lelah bekerja terus?"

Jonghyun menggeleng. "Aku lelah tapi semua itu akan sirna ketika aku pulang dan Minhyunie menyambutku dengan senyum manis."

"Gombal." Ucap Minhyun namun ia tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Aku berkata jujur, Minhyunie."

 _Titt Tittt_

Jonghyun menatap jam disamping ranjangnya yang sudah menunjukan angka 12 malam.

Minhyun menatap wajah Jonghyun, senyum manis tercetak di sudut bibirnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Bugi."

"Hm?"

"Ini ulang tahun, Bugi. 08 Juni. Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama mengatakannya pada Bugi."

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat ini adalah hari ulang tahunku."

"Itu karena Bugi terlalu sibuk bekerja." Ucap Minhyun sambil menuju dapur. "Aku membuat kue untuk Bugi."

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja." Minhyun meletakan kue ulang tahun buatnnya dan menyalakan lilin yang bertulis _love_ diatasnya. "Buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya."

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan hal itu."

Mendengar ucapan Jonghyun yang seperti itu membuat Minhyun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Bugiiii."

"Iya, iya." Jonghyun menutup matanya untuk membuat permohonan.

 _Semoga semua orang yang aku cintai akan selalu berada disampingku untuk selamanya, terutama Hwang Minhyun._

Jonghyun membuka matanya dan segera meniup lilin diatas kue buatan kekasihnya.

"Yeahhhh." Minhyun bertepuk tangan dan bersorak dengan girang.

"Aku yang ulang tahun kenapa kau yang bahagia?"

"BUGI!"

.

.

"Jadi apa permohonan Bugi tadi?" tanya Minhyun ketika keduanya sudah berbaring diranjang siap menuju alam mimpi setelah _aktivitas_ _panas_ mereka.

"Permohonan tidak akan terkabul jika kita mengatakannya."

"Tapi aku pacar Bugi."

"Tidurlah, Minhyun-ah."

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk."

Jonghyun mengelus rambut Minhyun dengan sayang. "Besok aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat jadi tidurlah."

"Kita akan kencan?"

"Nde."

"Ok, Aku tidur. Selamat malam Bugi-ah dan Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Minhyun lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas.

.

.

Minhyun memandang jendela bus yang membawa mereka menjauh dari keramaian kota Seoul. "Kita mau kemana, Bugi?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Dan Minhyun hanya mengangguk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jonghyun.

.

.

Minhyun hanya bisa menganga melihat pemandangan indah didepannya. Didepan matanya kini terhampar ilalang yang begitu luas indah. Ditambah dengan langit musim panas yang membuat pemandangan didepannya semakin indah dan memanjakan mata. "Bugi… ini sangat indah."

Jonghyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Minhyun. "Ayo ikut aku, ada yang lebih indah dari ini."

Dan apa yang bisa Minhyun lakukan selain memberikan tangannya pada Jonghyun.

.

Dan Minhyun sekali lagi dibuat terkagum-kagum akan pemandangan didepannya. Setelah hampir satu jam mereka berjalan menyusuri ilalang-ilalang tersebut kini rasa lelahnya dibayarkan dengan setara akan pemandangan didepannya.

Pemandangan didepannya adalah sebuah danau yang begitu indah dengan air yang bening dan pepohonan yang rindang serta langit yang begitu cerah.

"Minhyun."

"Nde?"

Jonghyun menundukan kepalanya. "Maaf aku hanya bisa membawaku ke tempat sederhana ini dan aku tidak bisa membawamu kemanapun. Kau pasti menginginkan jalan-jalan ke Jeju, Hawaii atau Bali kan?"

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya membuat Minhyun kesal sendiri. "Bugiiii, aku tidak ingin pergi kemanpun. Aku hanya ingin selalu dengan Bugi dan apa maksud Bugi tempat ini sederhana? Ini tempat yang sangat indah. Bagaimana Bugi bisa menemukan tempat ini?"

"Ini tempat yang sering aku datangi ketika aku membutuhkan ketenangan."

"Tempat ini sangat indah, Bugi."

"Minhyunie."

"Hm?"

"Mau naik perahu?"

Bungsu keluarga Hwang itu menatap Jonghyun bingung. "Memang ada perahu?"

Jonghyun mengangguk dan menunjuk tepi Danau dan ternyata memang ada perahu kecil disana dengan sebuah dayung. Cukup untuk dua orang.

"Ayo." Jonghyun menggenggam tangan Minhyun dengan lembut dan menariknya menuju perahu.

.

Senyum tidak pernah menghilang dari wajah manis Minhyun. Ia benar-benar bahagia, tidak pernah ia merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun. Kim Jonghyun memang pantas mendapatkan hatinya, sosok didepannya ini benar-benar membuat hidup Minhyun penuh warna.

Jonghyun sendiri ia sibuk mengayuh perahu mereka dan ketika sampai ditengah danau ia menghentikan kayuhannya dan menatap mata Minhyun.

"Minhyunie."

"Nde, Bugi-ya?"

"Aku memiliki hadiah untukmu." Jonghyun mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Mata Minhyun melebar melihat sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk hati ditangan Jonghyun. "Bugi…"

Jonghyun membuka kotak kecil tersebut dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin berwarna putih dengan batu permata diatasnya namun disekitar batu permata itu juga disekelilingi oleh batu sapphire berwarna biru.

Jantung Minhyun berdetak dengan kencang dan ia benar-benar dibuat terpana akan keindahan cincin didepannya. "Bugi ini ulang tahun Bugi kenapa aku yang mendapatkan kejutan dan hadiah ini?"

Jonghyun langsung tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Ia harusnya tahu Minhyun tidak akan menyukai cincin murah seharga 50jt Won ini. "Jadi kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja mau. Pakaikan." Minhyun mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Jonghyun untuk dipakaikan cincin.

Melihat itu membuat Jonghyun tersenyum. "Aku butuh tangan kananmu bukan tangan kirimu."

Mendengar itu membuat senyum di wajah Minhyun lenyap seketika. "Jadi Bugi tidak mau memakaikan cincin di tangan kiriku?"

"Tidak sekarang, Minhyunie. Tunggu beberapa tahun kedepan." Setelah memakaikan cincin tersebut Jonghyun langsung mencium tangan Minhyun. "Aku mencintaimu, Hwang Minhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jonghyun."

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian kini Minhyun tengah makan siang bersama Aron di restaurant tempat Jonghyun bekerja.

"Bagaimana liburanmu dengan keluargamu?" tanya Minhyun sambil menjilat es krimnya. Ini musim panas dan es krim merupakan menu wajibnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Aron dan keluarganya memang liburan ke Pulau Jeju mangkanya kedua sepupu ini tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari.

"Seperti biasanya Hannah dan Grace sangat manja padaku."

"Tentu saja mereka sangat manja padamu. Kau jarang pulang ke Korea."

Aron menghela nafas. "Kau tahu sendirikan selain sedang sibuk dengan kuliahku aku juga sibuk bekerja sebagai editor di perusa–Apa itu ditanganmu?"

"Sendok." Jawab Minhyun dengan enteng.

"Bukan bodoh tapi di jarimu."

Minhyun langsung tersenyum dan menunjukan jarinya yang memakai cincin didepan wajah sepupunya, ia bermaksud untuk pamer. "Kau pikir apa? Tentu saja ini Cincin. Jonghyun yang memberikannya untukku."

Aron menatap Minhyun curiga. "Pembohong. Kau pasti membeli dengan uangmu sendiri dan membual itu dari Jonghyun."

Sosok yang lebih muda dari Aron itu langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Bugi, Aron-hyung tidak percaya cincin ini dari Bugi!"

Sebagian para pengunjung restaurant langsung menatap Minhyun sedangkan sosok yang ditatap tidak peduli dengan tatapan mereka.

Jonghyun menggaruk lehernya dan segera mendekati meja Aron dan Minhyun. "Mm, ada apa Minhyunie?'

"Lihat, Aron-hyung tidak percaya kalau cincin yang aku pakai ini dari Bugi. Dia bilang Aku hanya membual." Adu Minhyun pada kekasihnya sambil memeluk lengan Jonghyun. Well, siapa yang menyangka si primadona kampus yang memiliki hati dingin ini begitu manja pada kekasihnya.

"Itu memang cincin dariku, Hyung."

Minhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Aron. "Aku tidak berbohong."

"Ya Tuhan, kalian akan mendahuluiku?"

"Tidak, Hyung. Itu masih ditangan kanan." Ucap Jonghyun. Ia tahu dari Minhyun jika Aron sudah memiliki calon tunangan.

"Tapi beberapa tahun lagi cincin ini akan berada di jari manis tangan kiriku." Ujar Minhyun dengan penuh percaya diri. "Iri yah, Hyung? Mangkanya sana segera nikahi Luna-Noona."

"Iya, Nanti."

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian Aron berada didalam pesawat menuju America. Ia harus kembali ke America karena direktur utama tempat ia bekerja menelponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali.

 _"_ _Pembohong."_

"Iyah, Hyung memang pembohong. Maafkan, hyung yah Minhyun-ah." Ucap Aron pada Minhyun lewat sambungan telepon mereka.

 _"_ _Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memaafkan Hyung. Hyung bilang kalau Hyung akan berada di Korea sampai libur musim panas berakhir tapi apa. Hyung malah akan kembali ke America. Hyung bahkan tidak mengatakannya padaku kemarin dan Hyung saat ini sudah ada di pesawat?! Aku benar-benar membencimu Hyung."_

Aron menatap kursi-kursi di dalam pesawat kelas Bisnis itu dan mencari kursinya. "Maafkan aku, Minhyun-ah. Perusahaan benar-benar membutuhkanku."

 _"_ _Hyung bahkan masih magang disana belum benar-benar menjadi karyawan full kenapa mereka membutuhkanmu. Banyak editor lain kan di perusahaan itu?"_

Setelah menemukan tempat duduknya Aron langsung mendudukan dirinya dengan santai namun tangannya masih memegang ponselnya. "Mereka semua sedang liburan Minhyun-ah."

 _"_ _Hyung juga sedang liburan."_

Aron menghela nafas akan tingkah kekanakan Minhyun. Minhyun memang selalu seperti ini jika Aron akan pergi ke America. "Minhyun-ah, Hyung mau pergi dan akan kembali ke Korea saat natal dan tahun baru. Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan Hyung? Kita nanti bertemu laginya beberapa bulan lagi loh."

 _"_ _..."_

"Minhyun-ah?"

 _"_ _Iya, iya Aku memaafkan, Hyung. Puas?"_

Aron langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu. "Sangat puas dan terimakasih sudah memaafkan, Hyung."

 _"_ _Iya. Pokoknya Hyung harus berhati-hati di sana dan jangan lupa setelah sampai di America segera telepon aku."_

"Siap, Tuan Muda Minhyun." Ucap Aron sambil menggoda Minhyun. "Sekarang Hyung tutup teleponnya yah, pesawat Hyung mau Take Off."

 _"_ _Ok, Hati-hati Hyung."_

"Iyah." Setelah mengatakannya Aron langsung mematikan ponsel miliknya.

"Dunia benar-benar sempit atau ini adalah campur tangan takdir?" ucap seseorang yang duduk disamping Aron.

Aron langsung menatap pemilik suara tersebut yang duduk disampingnya dan ia langsung menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya.

"Halo, Kwak Aron. Namaku Choi Seungcheol dan kau akan menjadi milikku segera." Ujar sosok tampan tersebut sambil mengeluarkan smirknya yang begitu sexy.

"Shit."

.

Minhyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan sebal. "Aron-hyung benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Minhyun?"

Minhyun menatap sosok yang memanggil namanya dan ia terkejut melihat sosok bergigi kelinci didepannya. "Daniel?"

Daniel langsung memeluk tubuh Minhyun sehingga membuat Minhyun terhuyung akibat tidak siap mendapatkan pelukan dari si kelinci bongsor.

"Maafkan aku, Minhyun. Maafkan aku dan maafkan kami semua hiks hiks."

"Niel kau menangis?"

"Hiks, Kita memang tidak pantas disebut sahabat. Maafkan kami Minhyun." Daniel mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Minhyun.

"Sshhh, Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok." Minhyun mengelus rambut coklat Daniel dengan lembut.

Daniel melepaskan pelukannya pada Minhyun, ia mengusap jejak-jejak air mata yang ada di pipi chuby nya. "Aku akan menelpon yang lainnya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk meminta maaf padamu. Beberapa minggu yang lalu kita datang kerumahmu dan kau tidak ada disana."

"Kalian datang kerumahku untuk meminta maaf?"

Daniel mengangguk. "Ayo, kita cari tempat yang pas untuk membicarakan masalah ini."

.

Hening kini menyelimuti mereka ada yang berani untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Mm…" Luhan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal tapi sebagai sosok tertua diantara mereka ia yang harus memulainya. "Minhyun-ah."

"Nde?"

"Kami… kami minta maaf padamu akan tingkah kami beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kami seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti itu dan jikapun kau tidak memaafkan kami, kami mengerti kok."

"Kami tahu kami salah, bukannya mendukung hubungan kalian kami malah–"

"Aku mengerti kok." Ucap Minhyun memotong kalimat Suga. "Aku mengerti akan sikap kalian, lagipula kalian kan hanya anak manja yang haus akan kepopuleran –tapi bukan kau Niel." Ucap Minhyun meledek mereka bertiga namun terselip nada candaan disana.

"Minhyun!" Suga, Luhan dan Ren berteriak bersaman namun semua itu berubah menjadi tawa menggelegar dari meja mereka.

Persahabatan yang hancur kini telah menyatu kembali dan dari lubuk hati terdalam mereka, mereka bersumpah tidak akan melakukan kebodohan yang sama lagi. Mereka adalah sahabat dan akan selamanya bersahabat.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa itu cincin di jarimu? Apa Jonghyun yang memberikannya?" tanya Ren sambil menatap cincin di jari Minhyun dan kini yang lainnya pun tampak penasaran dengan cincin indah di jari Minhyun.

Minhyun tersenyum bahagia dan memamerkan cincin pemberian kekasihnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu. "Nde, Jonghyun yang memberikannya padaku."

Setelah mengatakannya Minhyun sukses mendapatkan godaan dari keempatnya.

.

.

"Jonghyun."

Jonghyun menghentikan pekerjaannya mencuci piring di restaurant tempat ia bekerja dan memandang Clara. "Ada apa?"

Clara menundukan kepalanya, ia meremas gaun putih yang ia kenakan.

"Clara?"

Clara mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. "Aku pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk meninggalkan Minhyun, kita lihat dengan perginya kau dari hidupnya apakah dia masih akan mencintaimu atau berpaling pada yang lain."

Jonghyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Clara. Ia tahu hal ini akan datang cepat atau lambat. Sebelum ia menyamar menjadi nerd seperti ini ia dan Clara memang sudah merencanakan semuanya jika Jonghyun sudah memiliki kekasih maka Jonghyun akan meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk beberapa saat dan lihat apakah kekasihnya akan berpaling atau setia padanya.

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

Minhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya. "…lalu mereka melihat cincin dari Bugi dan menggodaku terus menerus sampai aku mau pulangpun mereka tidak berhenti menggodaku."

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum mendengar cerita Minhyun. Tangannya mengelus rambut Minhyun dengan lembut.

"Bugi, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia."

"Karena kalian sudah berbaikan?"

"Iyah, tapi bukan hanya hal itu tapi juga karena aku memiliki Bugi dalam hidupku. Terimakasih telah hadir dalam hidupku, Kim Jonghyun."

"Sama-sama, Hwang Minhyun. Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku dan terimakasih sudah menjadi seseorang yang aku cintai."

"Sama-sama, Bugi. Tolong jangan pernah meninggalkanku, aku bisa hancur bila Bugi tidak ada dalam hidupku."

"Jika aku meninggalkanmu, ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu kembali padamu. Aku akan selalu kembali karena kau adalah pemilik sah hatiku."

.

.

Minhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan ia mengernyit bingung ketika tidak mendapatkan tubuh kekasihnya disampingnya. Biasanya diantara keduanya Minhyunlah yang bangun paling pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Bugi?"

Tidak ada jawaban dan Minhyun semakin merasa aneh ketika melihat diatas meja belajar hanya ada buku-buku miliknya. Ia dengan segera berdiri dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Bugi." Namun sosok berkacamata itu tidak ada sama sekali.

Ketakutan langsung memenuhi isi kepala Minhyun. Ia kembali kedepan dan membuka lemari pakaian mereka dan seketika melebarkan matanya ketika tidak melihat baju milik Jonghyun disana dan hanya ada baju-baju miliknya.

Minhyun segera mengambil ponsel miliknya, ia mencoba menelpon kekasihnya namun hanya suara operator yang terus menerus menjawabnya. Satu jam ia mencoba namun tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

Minhyun langsung melemparkan ponselnya dan memeriksa seluruh penjuru apartement kecil itu untuk mencari barang-barang kekasihnya yang mungkin saja masih tertinggal namun hingga satu jam ia mencari ia tidak menemukan apapun. Apartement kecil itu seakan tidak pernah ditinggali oleh sosok bernama Kim Jonghyun.

Minhyun terduduk lemas diatas ranjangnya –air mata sudah membanjiri pipi chubynya dan disanalah ia melihat sebuah kertas kecil. Tangan Minhyun terulur untuk mengambil kertas tersebut dan ia kembali sadar ketika melihat jarinya kosong. Tidak ada cincin di jarinya.

Minhyun mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Ia mengenal dengan baik tulisan ini. Ini tulisan Jonghyun. Sosok yang sudah memiliki hatinya dan tangisan Minhyun semakin keras ketika membaca tulisan tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa… bagaimana bisa sosok itu melakukan hal ini… bagaimana bisa sosok yang memberikannya kebahagiaan itu membawa pergi hatinya… Kim Jonghyun… kau benar-benar kejam.

Kertas itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Minhyun bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membacanya lagi.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Maafkan aku, Minhyun-ah._**

 ** _Selamat tinggal._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **January 13, 2018**


	12. Aku dan Hatiku yang Hancur

**How Can I Get A Lover?**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2Hyun**

 **Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun**

 **.**

 **Luhan / Suga / Ren / Daniel**

 **Kai / Sehun**

 **.**

 **SCoups / Aron**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 : Aku dan Hatiku yang Hancur**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok Tok

Minhyun menghapus air matanya dan bangun dari ranjangnya untuk membukakan pintu. "Nde?"

Sosok pria paruh bayah itu menatap Minhyun khawatir karena sosok yang biasanya selalu tampil memikat kini tampak berantakan dengan mata yang sembab. "Mm… Maafkan saya tapi anda harus meninggalkan apartement ini karena–"

"Saya akan membeli apartement ini dengan harga 5x lipat." Setelah mengatakannya Minhyun langsung membanting pintu tersebut.

Ia harus mencari Kim Jonghyun segera.

.

.

"Dua hari yang lalu dia menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya."

Minhyun menghela nafas. Kalimat yang sama yang ia dengar sari salah satu karyawan yang bekerja ditempat kerja kekasihnya. "Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu pada anda?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Putra bungsu keluarga Hwang itu menundukan kepalanya dengan perlahan ia keluar dari restaurant tersebut. "Kau dimana? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku di dunia yang sudah tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Kaulah satu-satunya penerang hidupku. Bugi-ya. Tolong jangan membuatku seperti ini."

.

.

Minhyun berdiri di balkon apartement sederhana milik sosok yang entah berda dimana itu. Ia menatap jarinya yang kosong. Satu tetes air mata kembali keluar dari mata indahnya. "Kau bahkan mengambil kembali hadiah yang kau berikan untukku."

Minhyun mendongak dan menatap langit malam yang tak berbintang. "Apa salahku, Bugi? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? Aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih baik hiks hiks asal Bugi ada disampingku. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan, Bugi. Hanya Bugi. Hiks hiks."

.

.

 _'_ _Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dap–'_

Minhyun memandang nanar layar ponselnya. Sudah ratusan kali ia mencoba menelpon Jonghyun namun hanya suara operator yang terus menjawab.

Minhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya dan menatap kesamping kanannya –tempat biasa Jonghyun tidur. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh tempat yang sudah dingin itu, seakan-akan tidak pernah ada sosok yang dulu tidur disana.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dan beberapa hari kemudian dilewati Minhyun bagaikan neraka abadi untuknya. Dia berada di bumi namun seseorang yang ia cintai entah ada dimana dan itu bagaikan neraka untuknya.

.

.

Minhyun menatap kosong hamparan ilalang didepannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju danau yang tersebunyi ditempat ini. Minhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak ada sosok itu yang menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya.

Ia sendirian dan Minhyun benci sendirian.

.

.

Mata hitam jernihnya yang sembab akibat banyak mengeluarkan air mata itu menatap nanar danau didepannya dan sebuah perahu kecil.

"Pembohong." Gumamnya dengan amat pelan. Suaranya bergetar menyesakkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya. "Kau bilang ini adalah tempat yang sering kau datangi tapi kau tidak ada disini. Kau pembohong, Kim Jonghyun."

Minhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ditanah. Ia bawa lututnya didepan dadanya dan ia rangkul kedua lututnya. Matanya memandang penuh luka akan pengkhianatan yang ditorehkan oleh kekasihnya, orang yang dicintainya.

"Apakah perasaanmu padaku juga sebuah kebohongan? Hiks. Kembalilah, Bugi. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Bugi. Hiks hiks."

Satu jam, dua jam bahkan sampai matahari terbenam dengan sempurna Hwang Minhyun masih tetap ditempat tersebut. Menunggu seseorang untuk datang namun sampai malam tiba sosok itu tetap tidak datang dan untuk kesekian kalinya hati Minhyun hancur.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam kaki jenjangnya menyusuri jalanan yang sunyi itu, Minhyun tidak peduli. Ia terus berjalan dari tempat indah itu menuju apartement yang ia tempati sekarang. Minhyun tahu ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri tapi ia tidak peduli.

 _Brukk_

Minhyun terduduk di trotoar ketika kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan. "Bugi." Lirinya penuh kerinduan. "Kau dimana? Kembalilah, kumohon."

Namun tidak ada yang menjawab lirihan dari bibirnya yang memerah karena dinginnya malam hari.

 _Tes Tes_

Air hujan turun membasahai bumi. Membasahai tubuh rapuh Minhyun yang masih terdiam di trotoar jalanan yang sepi. Langitpun seakan ikut menangis melihat sosok rupawan itu bersedih akan menghilangnya kekasih hatinya itu.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan angka 2 dini hari namun sosok tampan itu masih betah berdiri di balkon kamarnya, ia tidak repot-repot memakai baju dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya, sosok tampan itu tidak peduli akan dinginnya malam hari ditambah hujan.

Ia menghisap rokoknya dan mengembuskan asap rokok tersebut. Disampingnya terdapat meja yang diatasnya dipenuhi dengan bungkus rokok yang sudah kosong serta botol-botol alcohol.

Mata setajam elangnya menatap langit malam. "Maafkan aku, Minhyun-ah."

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menelasak memasuki indra penglihatan Minhyun. mata indahnya mengerjap-erjap dan menatap bingung ruangan serba putih itu. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya dan langsung mengidentifikasi tempat tersebut sebagai kamar VIP di salah satu Rumah Sakit ternama di Seoul. _Kenapa ia bisa ada dirumah sakit?_

"Minhyun, kau sudah sadar?"

Kebingungan Minhyun semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat Luhan dan Suga ada disampingnya.

Minhyun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya sesuatu namun tenggorokannya sangat kering dan ia begitu haus.

Melihat hal tersebut Luhan langsung mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan membantu Minhyun untuk meminumnya. "Minum dulu."

Minhyun menuruti ucapan Luhan dan setelah beberapa tegukan ia merasa lebih segar. "Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Semalam kau ditemukan pingsan di jalan pada jam satu dini hari, salah satu warga yang melihatmu langsung membawamu kerumah sakit dan untungnya ia menghubungi kontak secara acak diponselmu, yang untungnya itu adalah Luhan." Jelas Suga, matanya menatap khawatir Minhyun.

"Setelah aku datang, aku langsung meminta dokter membawamu keruang VIP." Tambah Luhan. "Minhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu? Dokter mengatakan jika kondisi tubuhmu benar-benar lemah dan kau tidak memiliki apapun didalam lambungmu selama berhari-hari."

Minhyun menatap selimut tebal berwarna putih dengan kosong. Haruskah ia mengatakannya pada keduanya.

"Minhyun, kita adalah sahabatmu."

Minhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya dengan perlahan. "Dia pergi."

"Siapa yang pergi, Minhyun?"

"Kim Jonghyun, dia meninggalkanku."

Luhan langsung membawa tubuh Minhyun dalam pelukannya ketika sosok yang selalu bersikap dingin itu meneteskan air matanya. Air mata yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Kami disini. Kami akan selalu ada disampingmu, Minhyun." ucap Suga yang juga ikut memeluk Minhyun.

"Dia sangat kejam. Dia membawa seluruh hatiku dengannya dan aku hancur. Aku hancur tanpanya. Tolong bawa ia kembali padaku. Aku sangat merindukannya."

.

.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Minhyun yang kembali tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Daniel dan Ren yang baru datangpun tampak khawatir akan kondisi si bungsu Hwang itu. Keduanya sudah mengetahui kondisi fisik dan hati Minhyun dari Suga.

"Kita harus menghubungi keluarga Hwang." Usul Daniel.

Ren menggeleng. "Tapi aku tidak yakin Nichkhun Ahjusshi dan Sehun Hyung akan datang. Mereka sangat sibuk."

"Tapi kita harus mencobanya." Ucap Luhan sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Minhyun dengan amat lembut. "Aku dan Suga akan mengecek apartement yang Minhyun tempati mungkin saja ada petunjuk tentang Jonghyun. Daniel, pergilah ke Hwang Nation sampaikan pada kakak Minhyun adiknya ada dirumah sakit. Terserah dia mau peduli atau tidak yang penting kita sudah menyampaikannya dan Ren, jagalah Minhyun disini."

Ren mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Luhan, Suga dan Daniel langsung keluar dari situ.

.

.

Suga dan Luhan terkejut bukan main akan kondisi apartement kecil yang Minhyun tempati, lebih tepatnya apartement kecil milik Kim Jonghyun.

Kondisinya memang tidak berantakan namun keduanya menyadari jika lantainya tidak dibersihkan selama beberapa hari, jendela balkon serta tirainya yang terbuka dan sprei yang _sedikit_ berantakan.

Untuk mereka berdua yang sudah mengenal Minhyun selama dua tahu menyadari jika Minhyun adalah sosok yang sangat rapih dan seorang yang sangat menyukai kebersihan dan kerapihan. Dan hal didepan keduanya ini sudah masuk kekacauan untuk Minhyun.

"Cari di dapur dan kamar mandi. Temukan apapun mengenai Kim Jonghyun." Ucap Luhan pada Suga.

.

.

Daniel menatap gedung tinggi didepannya yang memiliki nama Hwang Nation. Pemimpin utama perusahaan ini adalah kakak Minhyun, Hwang Sehun. Sehun sendiri memang CEO muda yang mendapatkan perusahaan ini dari kakeknya karena Ayahnya alias Hwang Nichkhun adalah seorang Jendral di kepolisian dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk meneruskan perusahaan besar tersebut.

"Daniel? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Daniel menatap samping kanannya. "Kai-hyung?" Ia menatap bingung salah satu senior dancenya ketika ia masih SMP dulu ada didepannya memakai jas formal.

"Ya, ini aku. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Oh, Maaf. Hyung. Aku kesini ingin menemui Sehun-hyung. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampai padanya."

"Sayang sekali ia masih ada di Busan dan akan pulang malam nanti. Kau bisa menyampaikannya padaku, aku akan memberitahunya ketika ia pulang. Aku adalah sekertarisnya."

"Apa kau punya nomor ponselnya, Hyung? Boleh aku minta? Aku ingin berbicara langsung padanya."

"Dia tidak akan mengangkat panggilan dari nomor asing."

"Kalau begitu bisa kau menelponnya Hyung? Dan biarkan aku berbicara padanya."

"Dia akan marah jika aku menelponnya."

"Kenapa ia marah?" Daniel menatap tidak mengerti Kai. "Tunggu kau tadi bilang kau adalah sekertarisnya, bukannya sekertaris harus selalu ikut kemanapun bossnya pergi? Kenapa kau ada disini, Hyung?"

"Karena ia membenciku dan ini adalah hari terakhirku bekerja disini. Kemarin ia memecatku."

Daniel menatap Kai tidak percaya. "Ia memecatmu? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintainya dan aku yakin ia juga mencintaiku tapi dia sudah memiliki tunangan. Ayahnya sudah menunangkannya beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan wanita pilihannya." Ujar sosok tampan itu dengan senyum kecut.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Hyung." Daniel menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

Kai mengacak gemas rambut Daniel. "Bukan salahmu, Niel. Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya. Biar aku yang menyampaikannya."

"Minhyun masuk rumah sakit."

"Apa?" Kai mengenal Minhyun sejak Minhyun masih duduk dibangku SMP dimana dia dan Sehun adalah teman sekampus dan membuatnya sering mengunjungi rumah besar keluarga Hwang.

Daniel akhirnya menceritakan semuanya kepada Kai, dari awal Minhyun berpacaran dengan Jonghyun hingga kondisi Minhyun saat ini.

.

.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Suga menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan mengerang frustasi. Mereka sudah hampir tiga jam berada disini dan tidak menemukan apapun mengenai Kim Jonghyun.

"Coba cari di data mahasiswa. Cari alamat asalnya." Saran Suga.

"Sudah tapi data mahasiswanya malah tidak ada."

"Tidak ada? Bagaimana bisa tidak ada?"

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan menelponnya pamannya. "Aku akan menelpon Pamanku."

 _"_ _Halo?"_

"Ahjusshi, aku membuka data mahasiswa dan kenapa mahasiswa bernama Kim Jonghyun tidak ada?" adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan ketika Lee Seokhoon –pamannya mengangkat teleponnya.

 _"_ _Bagaimana kau bisa membuka data mahasiswa? Kau mengheck data universitas lagi yah?"_

"Tidak penting aku buka dari mana. Jawab pertanyaanku, Ahjusshi?"

 _"_ _Sopanlah pada Ahjusshimu."_

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersopan santun. Temanku sedang berada diambang antara hidup dan mati karena Kim Jonghyun." Ucap Luhan. Suga yang mendengarnya hanya memutar matanya dengan kalimat _hiperbola_ sahabatnya itu.

 _"_ _Apa?"_

"Jawab saja, Ahjusshi."

 _"_ _Ok, ok. Kim Jonghyun sudah tidak terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di Seoul University lagi karena masa pertukaran mahasiswanya sudah berakhir sampai libur musim panas ini."_

"Apa? bagaimana bisa?"

 _"_ _Tentu saja bisa. Dari awal dia memang pertukaran mahasiswa."_

"Apa Ahjusshi tahu dimana kampus asalnya."

 _"_ _Ahjusshi tidak tahu. Sudah, Lu. Ahjusshi sekarang sedang ada di pesawat. Ahjusshi tutup teleponnya."_

"Ahjusshi? Halo, Ahjusshi? Ahjusshi? Sial!" Luhan hampir saja membanting ponselnya itu namun ia urungkan. Bisa-bisa Kris –kekasih Luhan akan membunuhnya karena di ponsel itu banyak sekali foto-foto keduanya.

.

.

Sehun menyenderkan badannya yang lelah bukan main pada kursi mobilnya. Jam sudah menunjukan angka 11 malam dan ia baru sampai di Seoul tiga jam yang lalu dan langsung menuju kantornya.

"Sehun."

Sehun terkejut ketika sosok tampan Kai tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Keluar dari mobilku, Kai." Ucap Sehun, ia tidak mau berurusan lebih lama dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Tiga jam kau ada di kantor tapi kau menjauhiku."

"Kau sudah bukan lagi bagian dari kantor ini. Kau bukan apa-apa, jadi untuk apa aku membuang waktuku untuk berdekatan denganmu." Cemooh Sehun tanpa mempedulikan sosok disampingnya. "Sekarang keluar dari mobilku sebelum aku memanggil polisi."

Kai menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Ia ingin marah pada sosok cantik didepannya namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa. Tidak pernah bisa.

"Minhyun ada Seoul Hospital. Dia ada dikamar VIP No 95. Jadilah kakak yang baik dengan menemuinya." Ucap Kai sebelum ia keluar dari mobil Sehun.

Sehun terpaku mendengar ucapan Kai. Minhyun ada di rumah sakit?

.

.

"Minhyun-ah." Tangan Sehun menyentuh pipi adiknya yang tidak lagi mengeluarkan rona merahnya. Pipi dan wajah Minhyun begitu pucat. "Maafkan, Hyung."

"Kau kakaknya Minhyun?"

Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap bingung sosok didepanya. "Ya. Dan siapa kau?"

"Min Suga. Aku salah satu roommate Minhyun di Asrama Seoul University. Ketiga temanku yang lain aku suruh pulang."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana adikku bisa seperti ini?"

"Itu akan sangat panjang."

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku."

.

"Jadi namanya Kim Jonghyun?" ujar Sehun setelah Suga menceritakan semuanya dari awal. "Aku akan mencari tahu tentangnya."

"Kau tidak akan akan bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Sehun menatap bingung Suga. "Aku memiliki banyak informan yang ahli. Menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa mensukseskan perusahaanku."

"Percuma kau melakukan itu. Kami memiliki Luhan –dia bisa dibilang hacker dan kita tidak menemukan apapun tentang Kim Jonghyun. Jadi kita berempat sepakat untuk tidak akan mencari Jonghyun dan membantu Minhyun untuk _move on_."

Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan Suga.

"Masa lalu hanya sebuah sejarah. Sejarah yang tidak pantas untuk di ingat lagi."

.

"Suga, kau bisa pergi. Biar aku yang menjaga Minhyun."

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Suga.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia bersyukur adiknya tampaknya memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang baik. "Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku pada Minhyun dengan menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya _lagi_."

Dan apa yang bisa Suga lakukan selain mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya sudah lebih membaik karena semalam teman-temannya itu memberinya makan yang banyak dan itu karena mereka mengancam jika Minhyun tidak makan maka mereka juga tidak akan makan.

"Sehun-hyung." gumam Minhyun ketika melihat kakaknya tertidur dikursi. Kakaknya itu tidak memakai jas dan hanya memakai kemeja berwarna putih yang tiga kancing atasnya terbuka.

Minhyun menatap selang infus yang ada dilengannya dan dengan cepat menarik selang tersebut dan turun dari ranjang. Minhyun membuka-buka baju yang ia pakai ketika ia pingsan, setelah menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari dengan segera Minhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan kakaknya.

.

Sehun mengerang dari tidurnya ketika merasakan pipinya ditepuk oleh seseorang. "Pergilah."

"Aku baru sampai dan kau langsung mengusirku? Benar-benar kejam."

Sehun langsung melebarkan matanya ketika ia mendengar suara tersebut. Suara yang ia kenal betul siapa pemiliknya. "Kai? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menjenguk Minhyun dan aku tidak melihat Minhyun sama sekali. Dimana dia?"

Sehun langsung menatap ranjang adiknya dan tidak menemukan siapapun diatasnya. Dengan segera ia berlari kearah kamar mandi namun nihil, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Aku sudah mencarinya di kamar mandi dan ia tidak ada. Mangkanya aku membangunkanmu." Ujar Kai ketika melihat aksi mantan kekasihnya itu. "Kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu jika aku sendiri baru bangun, bodoh! Cari dia, Kai!" Sehun langsung keluar dari kamar adiknya itu. Perasaannya tidak enak sama sekali.

.

 ** _Maafkan aku, Minhyun-ah._**

 ** _Selamat tinggal._**

Sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali Minhyun membaca kertas ditangannya ini namun rasa sakitnya masih sama ketika ia pertama kali menemukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Bugi. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Minhyun menarik nafas dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap kosong pemandangan dibawahnya.

"Aku tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit ini karena kehilanganmu Bugi. Aku sungguh tidak sanggup lagi." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Minhyun meloncat dari atas gedung rumah sakit, membiarkan gravitasi menariknya.

"Minhyun!"

Namun seseorang menangkap tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau gila!" teriak Sehun pada adiknya.

"Lepaskan aku, Hyung!"

"Tidak akan!" Sehun mencoba menarik tubuh adiknya namun tenaganya lemas sekali. Ia belum makan apa-apa sejak semalam.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku."

"Jika aku melapaskanmu maka aku juga akan ikut meloncat bersamamu. Apa kau mengerti bocah bodoh?!"

Minhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan kakaknya. "Hyung."

"Sehun, Minhyun!"

.

 _From : My Love_

 _Salah satu pasien mengatakan mereka melihat Minhyun kearah atap rumah sakit. Cepatlah kemari._

Kai segera memasukan ponselnya dalam sakunya ketika mendapatkan pesan dari Sehun. Ia berniat menuju atap namun tatapannya bertemu dengan Daniel dan teman-temannya yang baru memasuki rumah sakit.

"Kai-hyung?"

"Minhyun dan Sehun ada di atap rumah sakit. Sepertinya teman kalian itu berniat untuk bunuh diri."

Luhan, Suga, Ren dan Daniel membelalakan matanya mendengar kalimat Kai namun segera keempatnya juga mengikuti Kai menuju atap.

.

"Sehun, Minhyun!" Kai langsung berlari menuju Sehun dan membantu Sehun menarik Minhyun untuk naik dan usaha keduanya berhasil, Minhyun berhasil diselamtkan.

Sehun langsung memeluk erat tubuh adiknya. "Apa yang ada di otakmu itu, Hwang Minhyun!"

Keempat teman Minhyunpun sudah menangis menyaksikan sahabat mereka dan keempatnya langsung memeluk Sehun dan Minhyun.

"Hwang Minhyun bodoh!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk bunuh diri, Minhyun?!"

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, Minhyun. Kau membuat kami jantungan."

Minhyun terisak dalam pelukan mereka. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku lebih memilih mati daripada hidup tanpanya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami, Minhyun? Bagaimana dengan perasaan orang-orang yang akan kau tinggal pergi jika kau mati, Minhyun?!"

Minhyun terdiam dan memandang sosok-sosok yang menyekelilinginya. Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Suga, Ren dan Daniel mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Khawatir, takut, sedih, panic. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Minhyun memang egois. Hanya karena satu orang ia berniat meninggalkan sosok-sosok didepannya ini. Meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya. "Maafkan aku. Maaf."

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Berjanjilah Minhyun!" ucap Luhan. Air mata sudah membasahi wajah manisnya.

"Aku berjanji."

.

.

Lima hari kemudian Minhyun keluar dari rumah sakit dan tinggal di rumah besarnya. Setiap hari keempat sahabatnya selalu datang dan bahkan sering menginap disitu. Sehun memilih untuk tidak bekerja di kantor dulu untuk menemani adiknya dan Kai juga datang walaupun tidak sering karena hubungannya dan Sehun yang canggung.

Sehun juga menyewa psikiater untuk adiknya walaupun awalnya Minhyun menolak namun Minhyun sendiri sadar bahwa ia memang butuh psikiater.

Kondisi Minhyun memang sudah membaik, ia sudah mulai mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dan mereka beberapakali berbelanja untuk menghilangkan stress –padahal mereka sedang liburan jadi tidak mungkin mereka stress dan hang out bersama.

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian di rumah sakit kini akhirnya libur musim panas berakhir dan saatnya mereka kembali ke kampus tercinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap penasaran suara ribu-ribut dari luar kelasnya. "Ada apa ribut-ribut begitu?"

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu sedangkan Minhyun yang duduk disamping Luhan masih focus membaca buku tebal ditangannya, tidak menghiraukan sama sekali suara ribut-ribut tersebut.

"Kyaa kyaaa."

"Oppa~"

"Oppa, akhirnya kau kembali."

"Tampannya…."

"Oppa semakin tampan saja!"

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa objek yang membuat keributan itu." kata Suga setelah mendengar jelas teriakan-teriakan para mahasiswi.

"JR." ucap Suga, Daniel dan Luhan secara bersamaan.

Setelah ketiganya mengatakan nama itu kini sosok tampan pemilik nama tersebut memasuki ruang kelas.

Mendengar nama sosok yang _pernah_ disukainya itu membuat Minhyun menurunkan bukunya dan saat itulah tatapan keduanya bertubrukan.

JR masih tampan seperti biasanya dan seperti biasa setiap sel tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura sexy dan manly walaupun sosok itu hanya memakai kemeja putih serta celana kulit biasa.

Mata Minhyun menelusuri otot tubuh JR yang begitu sempurna. Dadanya begitu bidang dan bahunya yang begitu kokoh. Dan Minhyun yakin dibawah dada bidang itu terdapat abs sexy.

Tidak menyesal dulu Minhyun pernah memiliki ketertarikan berlebih pada sosok itu.

"Selamat pagi, Minhyun." sapa JR dan seketika keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau masih manis seperti biasanya, Permaisuri Hwang." Tangan JR bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Minhyun yang tidak secuby dulu.

 _Plakk._

Minhyun menampar tangan JR sebelum tangan itu menyentuhnya. Minhyun menatap dingin JR.

Bukannya marah akan perlakuan Minhyun, JR malah mengeluarkan smirknya dan berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang.

Setelah duduk dibangku JR langsung menaikkan kakinya diatas meja. Sang Pangeran telah kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **22 January 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : Tolong di ingat kalau Minhyun nggak ngenalin Jonghyun sebagai JR (atau JR sebagai Jonghyun) karena Clara memantrai wajah Jonghyun jadi Minhyun nganggep Jonghyun and JR sebagai dua orang yang berbeda walaupun Minhyun sering ngersa familiar kalau liat Jonghyun n seakan-akan Minhyun udah kenal Jonghyun lebih lama.

So Yup, bagaimana chapter ini? apakah sudah angst akan kegalauan Mommy Minhyun? atau belum? maafkan achan yah karena Achan nggak bisa bikin yg angst-angst dan achan sendiri nggak bisa baca yg angst.

Balasan Review :

Suzuki Sora : achan sendiri juga penasaran sama endingnya coz pas achan nulis ini waktu SMA achan belum nulis endingnya wkwkkw. terimakasih sudah review.

Guest 1 : maafkan achan harus tbc. terimakasih sudah review.

yg sll mls login : yup bugi balik jadi jr yuhuuuuu. makasih udah review v eon.

D0d00 : ini sudah dilanjut yah semoga suka. terimakasih sudah review.

Freya : iya jr kejam tuh ninggalin minhyun. terimakasih sudah baca.

YRK4113 : Luna disini bukan Luna achan yah tapi Luna Park alias Luna F(X) di chapter sebelumnya achan udah tulis tuh. terimakasih sudah review.

Chika Chika : iya achan juga gemes sama ff ini gk kaya eternal love yg beratttt bgt konfliknya. terimakasih sudah review.

Esty : ini udah dilanjut yah semoga suka dan terimakasih sudah review.

Guest 2 : hahah Min emang suka pamer wkwkkw. terimakasih sudah review.

riskiulya : iya jong bakal balik jadi jr. terimakasih sudah review.

Cho471 : ini udah next chapter semoga suka. terimakasih sudah review.

hwangje : nah iyaa achan juga pngen geplak Daddy seenaknya ajah ninggalin Mommy. terimakasih sudah review.

Michiyo Park : terimakasih sudah review.

e-elia : terimakasih sudah review.

Idol-NH-shipper : terimakasih sudah review.

TiasPrahastiwi : ini udah dilanjut semoga suka. terimakasih sudah review.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	13. Kembalinya Sang Pangeran

**How Can I Get A Lover**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 : Kembalinya Sang Pangeran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Ren tengah memainkan ponselnya dengan bosan. Saat ini ia berada di kantin seorang diri karena teman-temannya tengah berada didalam kelas. Kau bertanya mengapa Ren tidak masuk kelas? Well karena bungsu Choi ini bangun kesiangan dan membuatnya memilih untuk tidak masuk kelas.

Ren menatap jam rolex pemberian dari Luhan saat ia ulang tahun dan jarum jam ditangannya menunjuk angka 11 pas, berarti kelas pertama untuk hari ini sudah berakhir.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali." Gumamnya sambil meminum jus strawberry nya.

"DOR!"

"Ohok ohok." Ren tersedak jusnya akibat teriakan mengejutkan dari si magnae roommatenya. "Daniellllll!"

Daniel hanya tertawa bahagia dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping Ren diikuti oleh Luhan, Suga dan Minhyun yang duduk didepan keduanya.

"Sialan kau, Kang Daniel." Umpat Ren. Mulut pemuda cantik ini memang kotor jadi harap dimaklumi.

"Hadiah untukmu karena tidak masuk kelas." Ucap Daniel dengan acuh.

"Aku tidak butuh hadiah seperti itu, dasar kelinci gendut." Ok, selain mulutnya kotor Ren juga memiliki lidah yang tajam. Untungnya keempatnya sudah terbiasa akan si Diva satu ini.

"Ren kau sungguh menyesal tidak masuk kelas pagi ini." ucap Suga menggoda bocah manja didepannya.

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal?"

"Karena sang Pangeran Kampus tadi pagi masuk kelas. Dan dia…" Luhan memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya dan menopang dagu ditangannya. "Bagaimana aku mengatakannya yah, walaupun aku sudah memiliki Kris tapi JR benar-benar tampan."

"APA?!" Ren langsung berdiri dari mejanya. "JR SUDAH KEMBALI?!"

"Ya." Ucap Suga, Daniel dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Dimana?" Ren bertanya pada teman-temannya itu. Well sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Ren menyukai pria tampan dan JR sejak dulu adalah target Ren.

"JR Oppa~"

"JR Oppa, ayo makan denganku."

"Oppa, kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"JR Oppa ayo kita berkencan lagi."

Kelima laki-laki manis yang dijuluki sebagai primadona kampus itu langsung menatap kearah sumber keributan para mahasiswi.

"Tuh, dia disana." Tunjuk Luhan pada JR yang dikerubungi puluhan gadis-gadis sexy.

"Mereka seperti lalat." Ucap Suga dengan jijik menatap gerombolan para mahasiswi yang mengerubungi JR.

Ren langsung berlari mendekati JR sedangkan teman-temannya hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka dan memesan makanan.

"Menyingkir kalian, dasar Jalang!" ujar Ren sambil mendorong para mahasiswi itu –dengan tanpa perasaan menjauh dari JR.

Para mahasiwi itu ingin protes namun Ren sudah menatap tajam mereka semua dan dengan tidak rela mereka menjauh dari JR.

Setelah kepergian para mahasiswi itu Ren langsung memeluk lengan JR dengan manja. "JRie… aku sangat merindukanmu."

JR hanya diam dengan tingkah Ren.

Ren melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan JR dan mengubahnya dengan merangkul leher JR. "Kau semakin tampan dan sexy saja, JRie."

JR tersenyum menggoda, ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Ren. "Kalau tidak salah kau Minki bukan? Adik dari Minho dan Seungcheol? Aku kenal Seungcheol karena dia sering berpesta denganku dan dia pernah sekali menyebut namamu."

Oh, JR yang tampan. Andai kau bukan JR sudah dipastikan Ren akan memukulmu karena berani menyebut nama aslinya yang tidak keren itu.

Walaupun dalam hati Ren merasa panas karena JR memanggil nama aslinya namun ia berpura-pura tersenyum manis. "Panggil aku Ren… atau _Sayang_ juga tidak apa-apa."

Sebagian besar mahasiswa yang ada dikantin memandangi keduanya namun ada juga yang tidak peduli. Sebenarnya yang tidak peduli itu hanya empat orang yaitu Minhyun, Daniel, Luhan dan Suga. Mereka berempat tengah asyik makan.

"Ok, Minki. Apa kau tempat duduk yang nyaman karena aku ingin makan." Ujar JR dengan tidak peduli.

Lagi Ren merasa hatinya panas karena ucapannya tidak dihiraukan oleh si tampan didepannya ini. "Aku tahu tempat yang nyaman dan itu adalah kamar hotel bintang lima." Ren mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga JR. "Aku bisa membuatmu sangatttt nyaman."

JR tidak mengindahkan ucapan-ucapan Ren, matanya hanya memandang satu orang yang tidak mempedulikan eksistensinya. Ia mendorong tubuh Ren darinya dan langsung mendekati meja sosok tersebut yang sedang duduk dengan teman-temannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya JR sambil tersenyum tampan namun sayangnya ia tersenyum tampan pada para primadona kampus yang selalu dikejar-kejar ratusan pria tampan dan senyumnya tidak berefek apa-apa untuk mereka. Mereka sudah sering mendapatkan senyum dari ratusan pria tampan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya ketika kau sudah duduk?" tanya Luhan dengan malas.

JR sudah siap membalas ucapan Luhan ketika Ren langsung duduk disebelahnya dan menempel dengan erat padanya. "Kau mau makan apa, JRie? Bagaimana kalau kita makan di caffe saja? sekalian berkencan."

JR menatap Ren dengan aneh. "Apa kita pernah berkencan sebelumnya?"

Ren terdiam, dia mengingat-ingat kembali apakah dia dan JR pernah berkencan. Pasalnya Ren itu sering sekali berkencan. "Aku tidak ingat sebenarnya tapi siapa yang peduli. Ayo kita kencan, JRie."

"Berhenti memanggilku JRie." JR menatap malas Ren. "Itu bukan namaku dan hari ini aku sudah memiliki jadwal berkencan dengan lima mahasiswi kedokteran." Setelah mengatakan itu ia segera berdiri dan pergi dari kantin.

"Memalukan sekali, Choi." Komen Suga akan sikap Ren pada JR.

"Diam kau." Ucap Ren dan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dia memesan makananya dan mengobrol dengan keempatnya.

.

.

.

"Hwang kita sedang hangout dan kau malah mengerjakan tugas? Tidak seru." Suga menatap Minhyun yang focus dengan notebooknya mengerjakan tugas dari dosen-dosen.

Sial mereka baru saja masuk dan langsung dihadiahi tugas lagi, padahal mereka baru saja mengumpulkan tugas-tugas untuk musim panas mereka. Kalau Suga jadi dosen nanti ia bersumpah tidak akan memberikan tugas pada mahasiswanya karena ia sendiri terlalu malas membuat tugas.

"Sebentar lagi." Balas Minhyun tanpa memandang Suga sama sekali.

Suga memutar matanya mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Ia lebih memilih meminum frapuccino miliknya daripada memandangi Minhyun yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya. Saat ini keduanya berada salah satu caffe yang ada di Mall terbesar di Seoul menunggu ketiga sohib mereka yang lain yang tengah berbelanja.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku mau ke Miracle Club." Rengek Ren pada keempat temannya. "Kita sudah lama tidak kesana."

"Kita kesana minggu lalu, Ren. Kau lupa?" ujar Luhan sambil menyetir mobil menuju asrama mereka.

"Ayolahhh aku ingin kesana lagiiii. Sebelum tugas-tugas dosen menyerang kita have fun dulu."

"Jika ada dosenpun kau tidak mungkin mengerjakannya. Kau hanya menyontek dari kita." celetuk Daniel.

Ren berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan si bungsu itu. "Come on, guys. Pleaseee pleaseeee."

"Hentikan rengekanmu itu Ren. Terdengar menjijikan ditelingaku."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti merengek sampai kalian mau ke Miracle Club."

Minhyun menghela nafas akan rengekan Ren. "Sudahlah lebih baik kita kesana daripada terus mendengar rengekannya yang menyebalkan itu."

"Yeah! Hwang Minhyun, aku mencintaimu!" teriak Ren sambil memeluk Minhyun.

"Hm."

.

Suara dentuman music yang keras, tubuh yang meliuk-liuk mengikuti irama music, asap rokok dan botol-botol minuman keras adalah pemandangan yang menyambut kelimanya ketika memasuki club yang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung itu.

Ren langsung melesat mencari pria tampan sedangkan Daniel dan Luhan langsung ikut menari mengikuti music yang dimainkan DJ.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Suga.

Minhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan duduk dimeja bartender."

"Ok." Suga lalu berbalik menuju toilet sedangkan Minhyun berjalan ke meja bartender.

Minhyun mendudukan dirinya disana dan memesan minuman dengan kadar alcohol yang sedikit, ia tidak ingin mabuk malam ini.

"Tidak ingin men-dj, Minhyun-sshi?" tanya bartender yang memang sudah hafal dengan wajah Minhyun. "Banyak para pengunjung tetap yang merindukan dj-an mu."

Minhyun tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak sedang mood untu ber-dj."

"Apakah sedang terjadi sesuatu Minhyun-sshi? Kau tidak mood untuk ber-dj dan kau memesan minuman dengan alcohol yang sedikit. Aku tahu kau memang tidak tahan dengan alcohol tapi kau tidak pernah memesan minuman dengan kadar alcohol yang sedikit ini. Biasanya kau meminta _mix drink_."

"Kau sangat perhatian padaku, Jaehwan. Sampai-sampai kau mengetahui kebiasaanku. Apakah Sewoon tidak marah kekasihnya memperhatikan pria lain?" goda Minhyun pada Jaehwan –sang bartender.

"Sebagai bartender yang baik, aku harus memperhatikan setiap pengunjung apalagi pengunjung tetap seperti kau Minhyun-sshi dan aku tidak berniat untuk menduakannya. Aku terlalu mencintai Ponyo kesayanganku." Sewoon adalah kekasih Jaehwan yang juga bekerja sebagai bartender namun _sift_ mereka berbeda. "Walaupun kau memang cantik, Minhyun-sshi."

"Aku akan mengadukan pada Sewoon kau menyebutku cantik." Ucap Minhyun dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku berbicara fakta, Minhyun-sshi."

"Ok, berhenti menggodaku, Jaehwan. Lihat banyak pelanggan yang ingin dibuatkan minuman."

Jaehwan tidak menjawab ucapan Minhyun, ia dengan segera menuju pelanggan lain dan membuatkan minuman untuk mereka.

Minhyun meminum minumannya dengan perlahan. Minhyun masih belum menjadi dirinya sendiri walaupun ia bertingkah seakan-akan semuanya baik-baik saja didepan teman-temannya. Seakan-akan Minhyun sudah melupakan sosok itu.

Ia sadar jika keempat temannya serta Kakaknya tahu jika ia hanya berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Terkadang merekapun menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran dan penuh kasihan. Seolah-olah Minhyun adalah makhluk paling menyedihkan.

Minhyun meneguk minumannya dalam sekali teguk dan segera berjalan kearah dj yang tengah memainkan musiknya. Ia akan memperlihatkan pada mereka bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia tidak perlu dikasihani. Minhyun yang lama akan kembali. Minhyun yang dingin, Minhyun yang tidak pernah peduli akan sekitarnya, Minhyun yang ada sebelum bertemu Kim Jonghyun.

"Hey, J-Hope." Minhyun menepuk pundak sang DJ yang sudah ia kenal itu.

"Minhyun!" J-Hope memeluk tubuh Minhyun. "Welcome, Hwang Minhyun yang manis. Mau men-dj untuk kita semua, _Darling_?"

"With my pleasure." Dan dengan itu J-Hope menyingkir dari panggung dj, membiarkan Minhyun mengambil alih.

"Halo, Guys. This is Minhyun. Let's party till the world end!"

"Yeahhhh!"

"Minhyunn!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Party Party Party."

"Welcome back DJ Hwang."

Teriakan antusias para pengunjung Miracle Club ketika melihat salah satu DJ andalan club ini muncul kembali walaupun Minhyun tidak bekerja disini.

Luhan, Daniel dan Ren saling berpandangan melihat teman mereka mulai men-dj untuk semua orang. "Hwang Minhyun telah kembali."

.

Tanpa semua orang sadari ada sosok tampan yang memandangi Minhyun yang tengah beraksi dengan amarah.

Minhyun adalah miliknya. Semua orang tidak boleh memandangi miliknya.

.

.

"Tadi itu gila sekali, Hwang. Kau benar-benar mengagumkan saat men-dj untuk kita semua. Ohhh aku benar-benar merindukan alunan musikmu ketika men-dj. Sering-seringlah men-dj lagi untuk kita seperti dulu." Ucap Ren dengan penuh semangat.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada diparkiran menuju mobil mereka. Bertiga? Bukankah mereka berlima? Yah bertiga yaitu Suga, Ren dan Minhyun. Luhan dan Daniel tidak ada karena mereka berdua pulang lebih dulu karena diajak kencan oleh pacar mereka.

Minhyun sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ucapan Ren namun terhenti ketika suara klakson yang begitu nyaring terdengar. Ketiganya berhenti disamping mobil milik Luhan –si rusa cina itu memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Suga.

Sebuah mobil lamborghini berhenti didepan mereka dan pemilik Lamborghini itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Hey, Minki."

"JR!" Ren berteriak bahagia. "Astaga, aku tidak tahu kau ada disini."

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau mau menemaniku malam ini?"

"Mau mau mau. Tentu saja aku mauuuuu."

JR mengeluarkan smirk sexynya. "Tunggu apalagi, Ayo masuk."

Dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu Ren langsung membuka pintu mobil JR dan masuk kedalam. "Bye, Guys."

JR tidak mengatakan apapun pada Suga dan Minhyun. Ia langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi bersama Ren.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar menyebalkan." Ucap Suga sambil membuka pintu mobil BMW milik Luhan.

Minhyun sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya duduk disamping Suga dalam diam.

"Jangan sampai mereka berdua menikah. Jika orangtuanya semenyebalkan mereka bagaimana anak mereka nanti. Dunia benar-benar akan hancur dengan datangnya anak mereka berdua." Suga terus menggumam tentang JR dan Ren tanpa mempedulikan Minhyun disampingnya yang diam saja.

Minhyun memandang hampa jalanan kota Seoul. Pikirannya melayang ke JR dan Ren. Mereka berdua akan menghabiskan malam bersama. Memikirkannya saja membuat hati Minhyun sesak bukan main.

Tunggu, hatinya sesak? Mengapa Minhyun merasa hatinya sesak membayangkan keduanya bersama. Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan mereka berdua. Entah mereka mau kencan atau tidur bersama. Minhyun tidak peduli. Mengapa juga Minhyun harus peduli.

"Minhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suga khawatir karena sahabatnya itu hanya diam saja.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan pikirkan aku."

.

"JRie akhirnya kita bisa berkencan jugaaa." Ucap Ren dengan nada menggoda pada pemuda tampan didepannya.

JR menatap malas Ren. "Pesanlah apapun yang kau mau."

"Ok." Ren mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan restaurant prancis ini. Setelah memesan pesanannya Ren kembali focus pada sosok didepannya. "Kau tidak memesan?"

"Aku dengar dari teman-temanku semester kemarin Minhyun berpacaran dengan seorang _Nerd,_ apa itu benar?" tanya JR tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ren. Dia membawa Ren makan hanya untuk mencari tahu kondisi Minhyun ketika dia tidak ada disamping sosok manis itu.

Ren memajukan bibirnya ketika JR tidak menjawab ucapannya namun ia bahagia karena JR akhirnya berbicara panjang dengannya. "Nde, namanya Kim Jonghyun. Dia mahasiswa pertukaran menggantikanmu. Sekarang dia pergi dan kau ada disini. Aku senangggg sekali."

"Bagaimana bisa sosok semanis Minhyun berpacaran dengan _Nerd,_ aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Mata Ren memancarkan keantusiasan mendengar JR menghina _Nerd_ macam Kim Jonghyun. "Aku juga tidak tahu, JRie. Tapi Minhyun sepertinya benar-benar mencintai Kim Jonghyun itu bahkan hampir satu bulan yang lalu ketika _Nerd_ itu pergi Minhyun sampai berniat mau bunuh diri."

"Bunuh diri?" ucapan JR memang pelan dan terkontrol namun dalam hati ia khawatir bukan main. Clara tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya.

Ren mengangguk. "Nde, Minhyun berniat bunuh diri di atap rumah sakit tapi untungnya Kai-hyung dan Sehun-hyung berhasil menyelamatkannya."

"Atap rumah sakit?"

"Sehari sebelum Minhyun berniat bunuh diri dia masuk kerumah sakit. Kata Suga, Minhyun ditemukan oleh salah satu warga yang melihatnya pingsan di trotoar jalan dini hari saat hujan."

JR mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. _Kau menyakitinya, Jonghyun_. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisinya sekarang?"

"Setelah pulang dari Rumah Sakit dia kembali ke rumah besar Hwang bersama kakaknya, kita berempat setiap hari datang kerumahnya bahkan Sehun-hyung memanggil psikiater untuk Minhyun dan hasilnya Minhyun sudah membaik." Jelas Ren panjang lebar.

JR masih terdiam, ia mencerna setiap kalimat Ren. _Ia menyakiti, Minhyun. Kau membuat hatinya hancur, Kim Jonghyun._

"Patah hati benar-benar mengerikan." Komen Ren.

"Aku pergi." JR berdiri dari kursinya.

Ren terkejut akan ucapan JR. "Pergi? Pergi kemana?"

"Ke belakang. Kau tetaplah disini." Ujar JR dan pergi menjauh dari meja Ren.

Bungsu keluarga Choi itu menatap punggung JR yang menjauh namun ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan memakan makanan prancis didepannya.

.

"Sialan kau, Clara. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa dia berniat bunuh diri dan itu kareana aku!" teriak JR pada Clara yang duduk disampingnya. Mereka berdua kini berada didalam mobil lamborghininya.

"Jika aku mengatakannya padamu maka kau akan langsung mendatanginya dan rencana kita tidak akan berjalan lancar." Ucap Clara dengan tenang.

"Persetan dengan Rencana itu, Sialan!" JR memukul stir didepannya dengan bringas. Setelah hampir satu menit akhirnya ia menghentikan aksinya. Ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya. "Kau bilang kau akan menjaganya tapi dia hampir bunuh diri. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya ketika aku tidak ada disampingnya, Clara?"

Memang selama Jonghyun kembali menjadi JR –Sebenarnya nama itu dimiliki oleh satu orang yang sama, tugas Clara adalah melindungi Minhyun. Dan yah Clara memang selalu ada disamping Minhyun. Melihat sosok manis itu patah hati ditinggal sang kekasih pergi. Sang kekasih yang pergi untuk kembali. Kembali menjadi JR.

"Aku memperhatikannya dan yah aku tahu dia berniat untuk bunuh diri tapi aku tahu kalau Kai dan Sehun akan menyelamatkannya tepat waktu. Ia memiliki takdir yang panjang menantinya. Kematian masih jauh didepan matanya."

.

Ren menatap jam tangannya dan sudah satu jam JR pergi ke toilet dan belum kembali juga. "Sial, aku tidak memiliki nomor hp nya lagi."

"Maaf tapi restaurant kami akan tutup, Tuan."

Pemilik wajah androgyny itu menghela nafas. "Berikan aku _bill_ nya."

"Pesanan anda sudah dibayar satu jam yang lalu." Ucap pelayan itu.

Ren menatap tidak percaya pelayan didepannya. "What? Satu jam yang lalu?"

"Iya, Tuan."

Ren menatap penuh amarah piring didepanya. JR sudah meninggalkannya sejak satu jam yang lalu. "Apa setiap pemuda tampan itu suka seenaknya. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Ren langsung berdiri dan keluar dari restaurant prancis itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada pelayannya. Ia kembali melihat jam tangannya. "Percuma ke asrama, gerbang pasti sudah di tutup. Lebih baik aku menginap di hotel saja."

.

Minhyun menatap kosong kasur Ren. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu masih belum pulang atau memang tidak pulang. Pasti Ren tengah menghabiskan malam yang panas dengan JR. Pasti.

.

.

"Ren, kau dimana?" tanya Luhan pada Ren melalui telepon karena pemuda centil itu masih belum masuk ke kelas saja padahal dosen akan masuk dalam lima menit lagi.

 _"Di hotel."_

Luhan mengernyit mendengar jawaban Ren. "Sedang apa kau di hotel? Bermalam disitu?"

 _"Hm."_

"Kau masuk ke kelas tidak?"

 _"Tidak, aku malas dan mengantuk."_

"Well well sepertinya JR sangat ganas di ranjang yah?" goda pemuda China itu.

 _"Diam kau, Xi."_

"Baiklah-baiklah aku tutup teleponnya." Luhan menutup ponselnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Minhyun yang memang ada disamping Luhan mendengar percakapan keduanya dan hatinya kembali merasa sesak.

 _Hatiku sesak karena aku merindukan Bugi. Bukan yang lain. Yah, Bukan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **25 January 2018**

.

Jika ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Mommy dingin bgt sama Daddy. Well sebelum ada Bugi kan si Minhyun emng sifatnya dingin dan sikap Minhyun ke JR kan walaupun Minhyun suka sama JR –sebelum ada Bugi tapi hubungannya dan JR itu nggak deket. Mereka hanya bertemu dikampus –dan jarang bertegur sapa sama di pesta-pesta perusahaan ajah.

Mangkanya di chapter kemarin pas JR ngomong selamat pagi ke Minhyun suasana langsung hening karena keduanya emng jarangggg bgt betegur sapa, soalnya keduanya seringnya lirik-lirik n natap dari jauh gtuh.

Nd Cuma mau bilang kalau story ini bentar lagi END. Jadi tolong yang sider untuk ninggalin jejak masa sih mau END tapi masih nggak ninggalin review or voment hehehe. btw achan akan update next chapter kalau yg review udah nyampe 195. biar jangan ada yang sider.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	14. Suara Hatiku

**How Can I Get A Lover**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14 : Suara Hatiku**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda manis itu mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang memang disediakan di perpustakaan kampusnya. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecut ketika tidak ada sosok pemuda berkacamata yang duduk didepannya dan selalu focus pada buku tebal miliknya.

Seberapapun dirinya mencoba untuk melupakannya namun rasa itu terlalu menempel erat dihatinya. Dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan orang itu membawa pergi hatinya.

"Halo, Cantik."

Pemuda manis itu menatap tidak percaya sosok didepannya yang dengan seenak jidatnya duduk didepannya, duduk ditempat biasa orang yang ia cintai duduk disitu. Ia ingin sekali membentak pemuda tampan didepannya agar tidak duduk disitu namun apa daya. Ia tidak bisa dan ia lebih memilih membaca buku yang ia ambil.

Pemuda tampan itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putra tunggal keluarga Kim memutar matanya ketika pemuda manis didepannya tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya. "Kau ini… ada pemuda setampan aku duduk didepanmu dan kau malah focus pada buku kumal ditanganmu itu? Yang benar saja Minhyun."

Pemuda manis bernama Minhyun itu tidak membalas ucapan JR. Ia masih focus membaca buku ditangannya yang memang sudah tampak lapuk.

"Kenapa kau mendiamkanku? Apa aku kurang tampan? Oh jangan dijawab, aku adalah pria paling tampan di Korea. Jika kau mengatakan tidak berarti ada masalah dengan mata mu." Ucap JR dengan percaya diri.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya mengontrol emosinya akibat pemuda tidak tahu malu didepannya. "Ini adalah perpustakaan tempat untuk membaca buku. Jika kau tidak membaca buku lebih baik kau keluar, JR."

"Jika aku keluar maka fans-fansku yang liar akan menyerbuku. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku." Ucap JR dengan nada pura-pura memelas.

Minhyun menatap dingin pemuda didepannya. "Itu urusanmu bukan urusanku."

"Jangan begitu dong Minhyun. Kita kan teman baik."

Pemuda manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Are we? Aku tidak tahu kita berteman?"

JR memutar matanya mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Minhyun. "Ayah kita berdua berteman baik mengapa kita tidak berteman baik?"

Minhyun menghela nafas. "Terserah kau saja, Kim."

Kini keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Minhyun yang tengah asyik membaca dan JR yang memandangi wajah manis Minhyun.

Kesal karena terus dipandangi oleh tatapan _lapar_ JR membuat Minhyun menurunkan buku yang ia baca. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Kenapa kau terus memandangiku?"

"Karena wajahmu terlalu manis untuk diabaikan. Walapun aku tidak terlalu suka dengan yang manis-manis tapi aku tidak masalah seumur hidupku memandangi wajah manismu." JR mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kedipan mata.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu." Minhyun berdiri dari kursinya untuk pergi namun JR lebih dulu menghentikannya dengan mencengkeram lengan Minhyun. Tidak terlalu kencang karena ia tidak mau menyakiti sosok yang ia cintai itu. "Lepaskan."

"Tidak."

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, JR?" Minhyun mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman JR pada lengannya namun tidak bisa karena JR lebih kuat darinya. "Apa aku salah satu objek taruhanmu dengan teman-temanmu, heh?"

JR mendorong tubuh Minhyun dirak-rak dan langsung mengurung tubuh Minhyun diantara kedua tangannya. "Kau menyukaiku, bukan?"

Mata Minhyun melebar mendengar ucapan JR namun ia segera mendorong tubuh JR dari hadapannya. "Kau gila."

Pemuda tampan itu tidak bergerak sama sekali akan dorongan-dorongan Minhyun pada tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum dengan pongkah. "Tidak usah mengelak Minhyun. Ren yang mengatakanya padaku dan reaksimu itu menjawab semuanya."

JR berbohong akan Ren yang mengatakan padanya jika Minhyun menyukainya. Ren tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu dan JR hanya asal bicara namun melihat reaksi Minhyun itu sepertinya memang benar jika Minhyun mencintainya sebagai _JR_.

Hati Minhyun mencelos mendengar nama Ren disebutkan. Sepertinya mereka berdua semalam memang bersama.

"Ya. Aku memang menyukaimu." Percuma Minhyun berbohong. Sudah saatnya rahasianya ini terbuka. "Tapi itu dulu. Dan aku merasa bodoh pernah menyukai bajingan sepertimu."

"Bajingan sepertiku, heh? Lalu seperti apa type mu, Minhyun? _Nerd_ macam Kim Jonghyun?"

Minhyun mendongak dan menatap tidak percaya JR yang menyebut nama Jonghyun. Bagaimana JR bisa mengetahui tentang Jonghyun.

"Yah, aku tahu tentang Kim Jonghyunmu itu. Teman-temanku banyak mengatakan tentang Si Culun yang bisa menghangatkan hati dinginmu. Seperti itu kah type mu, Minhyun? seorang _Nerd_? Benar-benar menggelikan."

 _Plakkk._

Minhyun menampar pipi JR dengan keras. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan luar biasa. "Walaupun dia seorang _Nerd_ tapi dia 100% lebih baik dari bajingan tidak tahu diri seperti kau."

JR mematung mendengar ucapan Minhyun dan pipinya memerah akibat tamparan keras itu.

Minhyun mendorong tubuh JR yang terdiam namun baru beberapa langkah sebuah tangan kekar menarik pinggangnya. Satu detik ia membalikan badannya seketika itu pula ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya ketika sosok didepannya mulai menghisap, menggigit kecil dan melumat bibirnya. Lidah sosok tampan itu sudah melesat masuk dengan mudah ketika bibir Minhyun terbuka.

"Hmm.. nghhh.." Minhyun mengeluarkan desahannya ketika bibir itu dengan lihai mendominasi bibirnya.

 _Brukk._

Keduanya langsung menjauhkan diri ketika mendengar suara benda terjatuh dan keduanya memandang kearah bunyi itu berasal.

Disana berdirilah seorang perempuan yang menatap keduanya dengan keterkejutan. Siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat dua orang paling populer di kampus tengah bercumbu di rak paling belakang perpustakaan.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Ucapnya dengan ketakutan. Ia segera mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh dan langsung berlari kabur.

Tangan JR yang semula ada dipinggangnya kini menyentuh kedua pipinya. Minhyun mengambil nafas dengan perlahan, matanya memandang sosok didepannya dalam diam.

"Minhyun."

 _Plakk_

Lagi, Minhyun menampar JR dengan kekuatan yang sama ketika ia pertamakali menamparnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia memandang jijik sosok didepannya.

"Bajingan." dan dengan itu Minhyun langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan tanpa menoleh sama sekalipun pada sosok yang telah menghangatkan hatinya itu.

.

.

Minhyun tengah duduk dijendela kamar asrama dalam diam. Otaknya terus memutar ingatan tentang JR yang menciuminya. Hari sudah petang dan itu berarti sudah lima jam sejak kejadian itu terjadi dan Minhyun masih bisa merasakan sensasi ciuman JR.

Seumur hidupnya ia baru dua kali di cium oleh dua orang yang berbeda namun ia merasakan rasa yang sama pada pada keduanya. JR dan Jonghyun. Pertama, ciuman Jonghyun begitu lembut dan penuh cinta dan kedua ciuman JR begitu menggoda dan penuh gairah. Namun ciuman keduanya memiliki sensasi yang sama. Sama-sama membuat jantungnya menggila.

Minhyun menghela nafas. "Aku merindukanmu, Bugi. Kau dimana?"

 _Brakkk_.

Minhyun langsung menatap pintu kamar asramanya dan keempat temannya langsung masuk kamar.

"Aku dengar kau dan JR berciuman di perpustakaan, apa itu benar Minhyun?" tanya Ren tanpa basa-basi sama sekali.

Minhyun kembali menghela nafas. Semuanya tersebar dengan begitu cepat. Daniel, Luhan dan Suga hanya diam. tidak mau ikut campur urusan asrama teman-temannya namun bila keadaan makin memburuk mereka pasti akan bertindak.

"Ya." Dan percuma Minhyun berbohong.

Hening menyelimuti kamar 101 ini. Mereka berempat menunggu reaksi Ren.

 _Sial, apakah persahabatan mereka akan hancur lagi?_

"Lalu bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengannya Minhyun? Apakah dia seorang good kisser? Ya tuhannnn kau sangat beruntung berciuman dengannya. Jawab apa aku Minhyun, jawab. Apa dia good kisser. Sialan Hwang kau membuatku iriiiiii."

Keempatnya hanya cengo melihat reaksi Ren yang tidak terduga.

Minhyun memandang bingung akan reaksi Ren. "Tunggu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa dia belum menciummu? Kau bilang kau menginap di hotel setelah berkencan dengannya?"

"Ya seteleh kencan aku memang menginap di hotel, hanya aku karena dia meninggalkanku di restaurant setelah dua menit kita sampai dan dia tidak pernah menciumkuuu." Jelas Ren.

"Dia tidak pernah mencium siapapun, Minhyun. Aku pernah bertanya-tanya pada para mahasiswi yang ia ajak kencan dan yah dia meniduri mereka tapi JR tidak pernah mencium mereka. Ya tuhan, Hwang kau benar-benar beruntunggg."

"Tunggu. Kau tidak marah?"

Kini giliran Ren yang memandang bingung Minhyun. "Kenapa aku harus marah? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku."

"Tapi kau menyukainya."

"Aku suka dia karena dia tampan dan populer."

"Apa kau… berencana untuk memiliki hubungan lebih dengan JR?" tanya Minhyun dengan ragu-ragu.

Ren mendekati Minhyun dan menyentuh kedua bahu Minhyun. "Hwang Minhyun yang rupawan walaupun Aku nakal, manja, keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Aku tahu kalau mengencani sosok yang disukai sahabat sendiri itu tidak baik. Aku lebih memilih persahabatan ini ketimbang para cowok. Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan hubungan cinta yang serius walaupun itu hanya berpacaran. Aku hanya suka berkencan."

"Dulu aku memang menyukainya Ren." Minhyun menundukan kepalanya. "Tapi itu dulu. Perasaanku untuknya sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Cobalah Minhyun, mungkin saja perasaanmu akan tumbuh kembali dan aku pikir dia juga sedang mendekatimu." Saran Luhan. "Dulu dia tidak pernah menyapamu sama sekali dan sekarang ketika ia masuk ke kelas untuk pertamakalinya ia malah mengucapkan _selamat pagi_ padamu."

Minhyun menggeleng. Ia turun dari jendela dan duduk dikasurnya. "Seperti yang kalian katakan masa lalu hanyalah sebuah sejarah yang tidak pantas untuk di ingat lagi. Dan mungkin saja ia mendekatiku hanya untuk main-main."

"Bagaimana kalau masa lalumu adalah masa depanmu, Minhyun?" Ucap Suga. "Dan bagaimana kau berpikir ia hanya main-main ketika dia menciummu. Aku tekankan lagi. _Menciummu Minhyun_. Seperti yang Ren katakan ia tidak pernah mencium pasangan kencannya. Tidak pernah."

Minhyun diam mencerna ucapan-ucapan sahabatnya. Haruskah ia membuka hatinya kembali untuk JR? Tapi ia takut jika sosok itu hanya mempermainkannya saja.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong sebulan lagi kampus kita akan mengadakan Festival Seni. Kalian mau ikut perform?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan perform dance." Ujar Daniel penuh semangat.

"Hey, bukankah pada malam terakhir festival selalu diadakan pesta dansa?" tanya Ren.

"Yup."

Ren melompat-lompat penuh semangat. "Oh, Aku harus shopping dan membeli pakaian yang bagus."

Keempat temannya yang lain hanya memutar matanya melihat aksi si bungsu Choi ini.

"Kalian juga harus ikut." Tunjuk Ren pada keempatnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, aku dengar Festival Seni sebentar lagi akan di adakan, apakah kau ikut perform?" tanya JR pada Minhyun yang masih focus pada bukunya. Seperti biasa mereka berdua berada di perpustakaan.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Memang bukan urusanku tapi aku ingin melihatmu menyanyi dan memainkan piano seperti dulu. Lakukanlah untukku dan aku juga akan ikut tampil."

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Kau mau menampilkan dance?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan perform dance. Bisa-bisa aku membuat seluruh mahasiswi di kampus masuk rumah sakit karena mimisan melihat performaku yang sexy."

Minhyun menatap datar sosok penuh percaya diri didepannya itu. "Aku tidak akan ikut berpartisipasi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Siapa yang mendapatkan sorakan paling banyak maka dia menang dan yang menang akan meminta hadiah dari yang kalah. Apapun keinginan yang menang harus dituruti oleh yang kalah."

"Apapun?" tanya Minhyun memastikan.

"Apapun." Ucap JR sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Minhyun.

"Bahkan jika aku ingin kau tidak mengangguku lagi?"

JR kembali mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. "Ya, aku akan melakukannya tapi itu jika kau yang menang dan jika aku yang menang maka kau harus ke pesta dansa denganku. _Deal_?"

"Deal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan setelahnya berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Minhyun menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Sebulan ini terasa menyiksa untuknya karena setelah insiden ciuman di perpustakaan JR benar-benar terus mendekatinya namun JR juga tidak menghentikan kebiasaannya yang kencan dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap harinya.

"Kenapa dulu aku pernah menyukai bajingan seperti itu? Dan kenapa rasa itu tumbuh lagi? Bugi, aku tidak mau mengkhianatimu. Aku merindukanmu, Bugi."

"Ternyata kau belum move on juga yah?"

Minhyun membalikan badannya dan sahabat dari China nya itu mendekatinya. "Luhan."

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Jonghyun, yah?"

Minhyun mengangguk.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya disamping Minhyun. "Cinta… seperti apa cinta itu, Minhyun?"

"Cinta itu tidak bisa di deskripsikan, Lu. Kau hanya bisa merasakannya. Yang jelas cinta itu ada."

"Apa yang cinta berikan pada kita, Minhyun? Kesedihan? Kebagiaan? Penderitaan?"

"Cinta memberikan segalanya untuk kita."

.

.

.

Suara tepukan menggema di aula utama Seoul University mengakhiri performa dance Daniel yang menarikan lagu Wanna One – Energetic.

"Wow, tarian yang membuat kita semua berenergi kembali, bukan begitu?"

"Nde!" teriak semua penonton.

"Well, terimakasih Daniel-sshi atas performa penuh energimu. Sekarang mari kita sambut performa selanjutnya dan Wow, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan berpartisipasi untuk menyanyi di acara ini."

Para mahasiswa yang ada disana saling berpandangan dengan bingung. Menebak-nebak siapa gerangan sosok yang dikatakan MC.

"Hwang Minhyun, kami persilahkan untuk menaiki panggung." Setelah mengatakannya sang MC langsung turun dari panggung.

Para penonton langsung terkejut bukan main ketika nama itu disebutkan. Hwang Minhyun yang selalu tenang dan tidak peduli akan sekitarnya ini mau tampil di atas panggung?

"Luhan, tolong katakan pendengaranku sedang bermasalah. MC tadi menyebut nama Hwang Minhyun?" Ren menatap pemuda asal China disampingnya. "Hwang Minhyun teman kita?"

"Menurutmu ada berapa Hwang Minhyun di Korea, Ren? Pantas saja dia sangat rapih tadi pagi."

.

Minhyun berjalan menaiki panggung besar itu. Dia bisa merasakan ratusan mata menatapnya. Ia tahu jika dirinya salah satu mahasiswa yang populer namun ia sangat benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Mengapa orang-orang mempedulikannya ketika Minhyun sendiri tidak mempedulikan mereka.

Minhyun mendudukan dirinya sendiri dikursi kecil yang berada didepan piano berwarna putih. Minhyun memejamkan matanya, sudah terlalu lama ia tidak menyentuh tuts-tuts piano karena kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa.

Ia meraba dengan lembut tuts hitam putih didepannya. Dulu music adalah cintanya. Ibunya mengenalkan music padanya ketika ia masih kecil dan mereka berdua sering pergi ke konser tunggal para pianis ternama.

Piano menemaninya ketika ia bahagia, sedih, kesal, gelisah dan melampiaskan semua emosinya pada tuts-tuts tersebut tapi ketika Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya saat itu pula Minhyun tidak pernah menyentuh piano lagi. Piano mengingatkannya pada Ibunya. Tiffany Hwang yang cantik yang telah pergi dan berada disamping Tuhan untuk selamanya.

From the moon, To the stars  
ujureul hemaeda  
seororeul alge doeeotjyo  
geurigo, geurida  
beonjin mulgam wie  
uriga heulleonaeryeoyo

Jemari lentiknya mulai menekan-nekan tuts hitam putih. Satu persatu melody indah terdengar bersamaan dengan bibir merahnya yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

waenji nasseoreo honja inneun saebyeok gonggiga  
jam mot iruge hajyo  
eonjebuteonga keojyeobeorin neol hyanghan maeum  
gamchul su eomna bwayo

Suara indahnya dan permainan pianonya sukses membius semua penonton yang terpana akan penampilannya. Tidak ada yang bersuara yang ada hanyalah permainan piano dan suara lembut Hwang Minhyun.

teong bin bang gadeuk bichuneun  
moonlight (moonlight)  
kkumcheoreom sarajyeo gajiman (out of my life)  
saehayan kaenbeoseue hanbeon deo geuryeoyo  
honjaga anira mideoyo

From the moon, To the stars  
ujureul hemaeda  
seororeul alge doeeotjyo  
geurigo, geurida  
beonjin mulgam wie  
uriga heulleonaeryeoyo

Minhyun memejamkan matanya mengingat kenangan ia berdansa dengan seseorang dengan lagu ini yang menjadi latar belakangnya. Hingga sekarang ia masih bisa merasakan tangan itu memegang pinggangnya, aroma maskulinnya yang menenangkannya dan ciuman lembut penuh cinta itu. Minhyun masih ingat semuanya dengan jelas.

barame nallyeo heundeullineun  
keoteun sairo noranbit chajaojyo  
hwanage binnal naltteureul majuhamyeo  
unneun urireul tteoollyeoyo  
byeoltteultto jamdeun bamhaneul  
moonlight (moonlight)  
kkumcheoreom sarajyeo gajiman  
saehayan kaenbeoseue dashi geuryeobwayo  
geudaega animyeon andwaeyo

JR terdiam mendengarkan nyanyian Minyun dan permainan pianonya yang membuai semua orang namun menyikiti hatinya. Ia sakit, hatinya sakit karena membuat sosok indah itu terluka karenanya. "Dari sekian lagu mengapa kau memilih lagu itu, Minhyunie?"

"Karena lagu ini mengingatkannya padamu." Ucap Clara yang ada disamping JR.

From the moon, To the stars  
ujureul hemaeda  
seororeul alge doeeotjyo  
geurigo, geurida  
beonjin mulgam wie  
uriga heulleonaeryeoyo

TONIGHT geudaewa hamkke  
kkumsogeul nalgo shipeo  
TONIGHT naegero wayo  
achimi ogi jeone

From the moon, To the stars  
ujureul hemaeda  
seororeul alge doeeotjyo  
geurigo, geurida  
beonjin mulgam wie  
uriga heulleonaeryeoyo

Pada nada terakhir Minhyun menyanyikannya dari dalam jiwanya yang terpendam. Ia membuka kembali matanya dan air mata itu turun membasahi pipinya. Semua orang tertegun akan air mata Minhyun, entah kenapa mereka melihat betapa rapuhnya sosok manis itu.

"Minhyun." lirih Luhan ketika melihat air mata sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu.

Seluruh penonton segera bertepuk tangan dengan riuh dan sorakan-sorakan membahana dari mereka.

Minhyun dengan segera menghapus air matanya yang tanpa ia sadari mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia segera beranjak dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan panggung dengan sorakan-sorakan penonton yang memberikannya applause akan penampilannya.

.

"Minhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Daniel khawatir pada Minhyun. Daniel sengaja tidak langsung menuju teman-temannya, ia masih berada di belakang panggung menunggu Minhyun selesai tampil dan Ia ingin sekali memeluk sosok tersebut.

"I'm ok. Aku hanya terbawa suasana." Ucap Minhyun dengan singkat.

Daniel sadar bahwa jawaban Minhyun itu bohong namun ia hanya mengangguk mempercayai kebohongan Minhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong penampilanmu tadi sangat luar biasa."

"Terimakasih. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama tidak memainkan piano lagi, saat dipanggung tadi itu hanya mengalir dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti kau sudah menyiapkannya selama berbulan-bulan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak berlatih sama sekali. Terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah. Ayo Daniel kita berkumpul dengan yang lainnya."

.

"Minhyun penampilanmu tadi sangat kerennnnnn." Ucap Ren ketika Daniel dan Minhyun datang.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Minhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi penonton. Ia sadar ada beberapa orang yang memandang kearahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Minhyun?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Luhan."

"Tapi saat di panggung tadi ka–"

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana." Minhyun memotong ucapan Luhan. "Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah."

.

.

"Penampilan terakhir yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh kita semua. JR!"

"KYAAAA!"

"OPPA~"

"JR JR JR JR."

Minhyun hanya memutar matanya mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari penonton yang mayoritas para mahasiswi ketika mendengar nama sang pangeran kampus disebutkan.

Lampu tiba-tiba dimatikan selama beberapa saat membuat seluruh penonton kebingungan namun ketika lampu kembali dinyalakan teriakan membahana dari para mahasiswi ketika melihat JR duduk disebuah kursi. Ia memegang microphone ditangannya.

naega jom neujeotji  
yeogikkaji oneun shigani  
jom mani geollyeotji jom mani georeotji  
gyesokhaeseo nal gidaryeotji  
nal gidaryeotji nal gidaryeotji Yeah

 _I'm a bit late  
I know it took long  
For me to get here, it look a while  
You kept waiting for me  
Waiting for me, waiting for me_

Teriakan membahana kembali terdengar lebih nyaring ketika mereka mendengar suara berat sosok tampan yang ada di atas panggung itu.

dwieseo nunmul heullineun geol bwasseo  
oemyeonaesseo dagagagien neomu nan jagasseo  
museun saenggakhamyeonseo nuneul gama  
mureoboji anado nan da ara Yeah

maeiri jiokgateun neukkimieosseuljido  
jubyeone na honjaraneun gibuni deureosseuljido  
nado nae mami nae mam gatji anaseo  
dagagagien neomunado beokchasseo Yeah

 _I saw you cry from behind  
But I turned away, I was too small to approach you  
You closed your eyes as you thought of something  
I don't need to ask, I know everything_

 _Even if it felt like each day was hell  
Even if I felt like I was alone  
My heart didn't feel like my own  
So I was too overwhelmed to approach you_

Suara JR benar-benar menggetarkan jiwa setiap orang yang ada disana terutama para mahasiswi ataupun submissive.

geoure bichin nal jedaero chyeoda bojido mot hae  
duryeoum ttaemune munteok ape han georeumeul mot tte  
bada hangaunde honja tteo inneun dottae  
barami dwaeseo ijen naega mireo julge

mideojulge geudaega haejweotteon geotcheoreom  
ijeodo dwae jigeumkkeot apatteon geot jeonbu  
ijeneun gachi georeoga  
binnal su itge naraga

 _I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror  
I couldn't take a step out the door because of my fear  
Like a lone boat floating in the middle of the sea  
Will you become the wind and push me?_

 _I'll believe in you, just like you did for me  
You can forget all the pain of the past  
Now let's walk together  
Let's fly so we can shine_

Minhyun terpana akan lirik-lirik lagu yang di nyanyikan sosok diatas panggung itu –serta suara JR. Ia merasakan hatinya menghangat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia merasa setiap lirik yang dinyanyikan JR itu untuknya.

(gachi georeoga binnal su itge naraga  
gachi georeoga Love)

naega eoduweosseul ttae balkge bichweojweosseonne  
jamkkan gidael su itge eokkaereul billyeojweosseonne  
ijen jom dandanaejyeosseo maneun geol badasseo  
jeonbu da gapajul geonikka gyesok yeope isseojweo

areumdapge deo areumdapge  
jinagatteon shiganboda deo areumdapge  
ijen naega balkyeojulge  
eonjedeunji gidaedo dwae

 _(Walk together, let's fly so we can shine  
Walk together, love)_

 _You shined on me brightly when I was dark  
You lent me your shoulder so I could lean on you  
Now I've become stronger, I received a lot  
I'll pay you back for everything so keep staying by my side_

 _Beautifully, more beautifully  
More beautifully than the past  
I will reveal myself  
You can always lean on me_

Teriakan para perempuan semakin liar mendengar suara JR yang benar-benar membuat gila.

(gachi georeoga binnal su itge naraga  
gachi georeoga Love)  
Yeah

(maeil naege neon seonmulgata  
namane bichi doeeojun neo)  
eonjedeunji gidaedo dwae (ijen)  
eonjedeunji gidaedo dwae Yeah

(maeil naege neon seonmulgata  
namane bichi doeeojun neo)  
eonjedeunji gidaedo dwae (ijen)  
eonjedeunji gidaedo dwae Yeah

naega jom neujeotji  
yeogikkaji oneun shigani  
jom mani geollyeotji  
gyesokhaeseo nal gidaryeotji  
nal gidaryeotji nal gidaryeotji

 _(Walk together, let's fly so we can shine  
Walk together, love)  
Yeah_

 _(Every day, you're like a gift  
You became my light)  
You can always lean on me (now)  
You can always lean on me_

 _(Every day, you're like a gift  
You became my light)  
You can always lean on me (now)  
You can always lean on me_

 _I'm a bit late  
I know it took long  
For me to get here, it look a while  
You kept waiting for me  
Waiting for me, waiting for me_

Seluruh penontong langsung berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah ketika JR telah menyelesaikan penampilannya.

"OPPA!"

"JR Oppa~"

"Kyaaaa!"

"Oppa sangat tampan!"

JR tidak mengindahkan suara-suara nyaring para perempuan itu. Matanya hanya memandang pada satu sosok yang juga memandangnya.

JR membuka matanya dan mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara.

 _Aku Menang._

Minhyun yang tahu akan makna dari gerak bibir JR langsung membuang muka.

 _Dia kalah._

.

.

"Aku menang."

Minhyun memutar matanya. "Tentu saja kau menang. Banyak mahasiswi disana."

"Yang penting aku menang." Ujar JR tidak tahu diri.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Besok malam berdandanlah yang cantik bila perlu pakailah dress."

Minhyun menatap tajam JR namun pemuda tampan itu sudah membalikan badannya dan masuk ke mobil sport berwarna hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **27 January 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

thank to : verenakiem, Guest 1, Esty, 2hyunie, yg sll mls login, Anik0405, riskiulya, Suzuki Sora, Phieey, Michiyo Park, YRK4113, Cho471, Dynanrziky, Bugibugi, hwangje, e-elia, TiasPrahastiwi, Axellia Samantha Angels, minhyuni, Guest 2, Daedan, and All Silent Reader.

Spoiler next chapter : Pesta dansa dan kemungkinan chapter terakhir. kalau terlalu panjang achan bakal bagi dua chapter tapi kalau enggak ya udah berarti next chapter bakal end. Achan bakal update kalau yg review udah 225 karena next chapter kan (kemungkinannya sih) last chapter jadi jangan ada yang siders dong yah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	15. Satu Cinta

**How Can I Get A Lover?**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capter 15 : Satu Cinta (END)  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minhyun cepatlah keluar. Kami menunggumu." Teriak Suga didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kalian duluan saja." ucap Minhyun yang memang berada didalam kamar mandi.

"Jika kami berangkat duluan kau pasti tidak akan datang ke pesta dansa seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Kata Luhan sambil membenarkan jasnya.

"Aku janji aku akan kesana."

"Tahun-tahun kemarin juga kalu mengatakan seperti itu dan kau tetap tidak datang." Kini Daniel yang membuka suara.

"Tidak untuk malam ini. Aku akan kesana."

"Janji?" tanya Ren memastikan.

"Aku bersumpah. Jika aku tidak datang kalian boleh mengambil Blackcard milikku."

Mendengar ucapan Minhyun akhirnya keempatnya setuju dan berangkat ke pesta dansa lebih dulu meninggalkan sang bungsu Hwang yang masih berada di kamar mandi.

.

Minhyun mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya dengan gusar. "Bagaimana ini… apa aku lebih tidak datang ke pesta dansa? Tapi bajingan itu pasti akan menyeretku. Apa aku lebih baik pergi ke luar negeri saja agar dia tidak bisa menemukanku?"

Minhyun mengigit jarinya dan menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin kamar mandi. Ia memakai setelan jas berwarna putih yang membuatnya semakin tampan dan mempesona.

Minhyun menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya. "Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

.

JR menghela nafas setelah hampir dua puluh menit ia berada di aula kampus tercintanya yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak begitu indah dan sangat romantic. Pemuda tampan yang disebut-sebut sebagai remaja terkaya di Korea itu merasa bosan karena banyak para mahasiswi –dan para submissive berlomba-lomba untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Dimana kau, Hwang Minhyun."

"Disini." Bisik sebuah suara tepat ditelinganya.

JR segera membalikan badannya dan ia terpana bukan main melihat betapa luar biasanya Hwang Minhyun didepannya. Rambut hitamnya bagaikan benang sutra, matanya yang berbentuk seperti rubah yang memancarkan segala keindahannya dan bibirnya yang begitu sensual dan menggoda. JR benar-benar ingin mencium bibir itu sekali lagi.

Minhyun sendiri dibuat tidak bisa bernafas melihat ketampanan JR. Ok, dia tahu pemuda didepannya itu memang luar biasa tampan dan ribuan bahkan jutaan wanita pasti setuju dengan hal itu.

"Aku tahu aku rupawan, Kim. Berhenti menatapku seolah aku adalah santapanmu."

JR terkekeh mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya didepan Minhyun. "Mau berdansa?"

Minhyun menatap uluran tangan JR.

"Tidak mau." Ucapnya dan membalikan badannya namun sebuah tangan kekar yang Minhyun kenal betul milik siapa menariknya dan membawa Minhyun dalam pelukan hangat itu.

"Aku memaksa. Dan Kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain." ujar JR tepat ditelinga Minhyun yang membuat sosok manis itu bergidik.

.

JR dan Minhyun kini berdansa mengikuti alunan lagu. Tangan JR memeluk pinggang Minhyun dan tangan lainnya menggenggam tangan Minhyun.

"Ratusan gadis akan bersedia memberikan nyawa mereka untuk berada diposisiku sekarang ini." ucap Minhyun. Tangan satunya lagi yang tidak digenggam oleh JR berada bahu kokoh itu.

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkan mereka."

"Kenapa aku, JR?"

"Kau berbeda." JR menatap tepat ke mata Minhyun.

"Apa yang membuatku berbeda?"

"Kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh mereka." ucap JR sambil memutar tubuh Minhyun.

"Dan apa itu?"

"Ketulusan."

"Ketulusan kau bilang?"

JR mengangguk.

Minhyun menatap tajam. "Aku bahkan datang kesini karena aku terpaksa. Jika bukan karena taruhan aku tidak akan sudi ada disini."

Bukannya marah akan reaksi Minhyun, JR malah tersenyum. "Ikutlah denganku."

"Tidak. Setelah ini aku akan kembali ke asramaku."

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?"

"Karena kau bajingan."

"Kau mencintai bajingan ini." bisik JR ditelinga Minhyun.

Minhyun menatap tidak mengerti sosok tampan didepannya. "Kau sinting. Aku membencimu dengan seluruh jiwaku."

"Kau akan menelan kata-katamu itu malam ini."

"Apa?"

JR tidak menjawab namun ia menarik tangan Minhyun ke luar aula kampus.

"Lepaskan." Minhyun memberontak dan memukul-mukul tangan JR.

Kesal akan aksi Minhyun membuat JR berbalik dan menggendong Minhyun dibahunya. Nafas Minhyun tercekat saat JR menggendongnya seperti menggendong karung beras.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan!" teriak Minhyun sambil memukul-mukul punggung JR.

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan keduanya saling berbisik-bisik.

"Luhan! Suga! Ren! Daniel! Tolong aku!" teriak Minhyun pada teman-temannya yang entah ada dimana.

 _Plak_

JR memukul pantat Minhyun. "Bisa kau diam, Hwang. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat berisik."

Wajah Minhyun langsung memerah ketika merasakan pantatnya dipukul JR. Ia kembali memukul-mukul punggung JR seperti orang kesetanan. "Kau memukul pantatku, dasar mesum! Lepaskan, lepaskan."

Ok, JR benar-benar kesal akan tingkah pemuda manis digendongannya ini. "Diam dan berhenti memukuliku atau aku akan memukul pantatmu lebih keras lagi. Atau kau ingin aku meremas pantatmu ditempat umum heh?"

Minhyun langsung diam mendengar ancaman gila JR. Dia tahu jika JR pasti akan melakukannya.

"Bagus." Ucap JR setelah Minhyun menghentikan aksi brutalnya memukuli punggungnya.

.

"Apa kita harus menolong Minhyun?" tanya Daniel pada ketiga temannya. Mereka berempat memang menyaksikan dari awal JR membawa pergi Minhyun.

"Tidak usah. Biarkan saja." ucap Luhan sambil meminum minumannya dengan santai, seolah-olah tidak melihat salah satu sahabatnya berteriak meminta tolong.

"Kenapa?"

"JR mengancamku." Luhan mengatakannya dengan datar.

"Dia mengancammu?" tanya Suga.

"Ya. Dia mengancam akan membuat Kris tidak bisa datang ke Korea lagi jika aku menghentikannya membawa Minhyun pergi." Jelas Luhan.

"Apa?!"

"Kapan dia mengancammu?"

"Saat kita baru datang kesini."

.

JR menurunkan tubuh Minhyun disamping mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya. "Masuk."

"Tidak." Minhyun sudah akan mendorong JR namun JR lebih dulu mencengkeram tangannya.

"Aku bilang masuk, Minhyun."

Tangan Minhyun yang tidak digenggam oleh JR mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku akan menelpon polisi."

Namun JR kembali bergerak lebih dulu. Ia merampas ponsel keluaran terbaru milik Minhyun dan membuangnya.

Minhyun menatap tidak percaya ponselnya yang dibuang JR. "Ponselku!"

"Sekarang masuk atau aku akan menelanjangimu disini sekarang juga." Ujar JR dengan nada berbahaya dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minhyun.

Mendengar ancaman JR lagi-lagi Minhyun menurut. Ia masuk ke dalam Lamborghini JR dengan kesal.

.

.

 _Brukkk_

JR melempar tubuh Minhyun diatas ranjang king size nya. Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di rumah besar keluarga Kim yang sepi karena Kim Yunho dan Kim BoA sedang berada di Paris dan akan kembali besok pagi.

"Mau apa kau?" ujar Minhyun sambil menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap ketika JR menatapnya dengan lapar.

"Kau bertingkah seperti seorang perawan yang akan di perkosa." Ucap JR sambil melepaskan jasnya dan melemparkanya secara asal. Ia lalu membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya. Mata setajam elangnya menatap tepat pada tubuh Minhyun.

Minhyun dengan segera turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju pintu namun JR menangkapnya lebih dulu dan melemparkannya diatas ranjang dengan keras. Tepat ketika tubuh Minhyun menyentuh ranjang ia dengan segera menindih tubuh Minhyun.

"Menyingkir!" Minhyun memukul-mukul tubuh JR yang menindihnya.

Tangan kanan JR menahan kedua tangan Minhyun sedangkan tangan kirinya meraba-raba sesuatu dibawah bantal ranjangnya. Setelah mendapatkan benda yang ia cari dengan segera JR mengangkat tangan Minhyun sehingga kedua tangan mulus itu berada dikepala ranjang dan JR langsung memborgolnya.

Minhyun terkejut bukan main ketika merasakan benda dingin membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangannya. "Sialan kau, Kim!"

JR menjambak rambut Minhyun. "Jadilah anak yang baik atau ku jejalkan seluruh sex toys milikku pada tubuhmu dan aku bersumpah akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan selama satu bulan."

Minhyun terdiam. Ia menatap JR yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan mendominasi. JR menjanjikan dominasi yang liar untuknya. Minhyun langsung membuang mukanya.

Melihat reaksi Minhyun membuat senyum kemenangan tersungging dibibir sexy JR. Minhyun setuju untuk menjadi anak yang baik. "Pintar."

JR dengan segera melepaskan kemejanya dan memperlihatkan abs sexy serta warna kulit tannya yang begitu sempurna. Tangan JR langsung menarik baju Minhyun keatas hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas perut rata Minhyun yang begitu putih dan sangat mulus.

Tangan nakal JR dengan segera mengelus perut rata Minhyun dengan sensual. Matanya menatap wajah Minhyun yang masih memalingkan wajahnya, namun Minhyun menutup rapat matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan apapun.

JR menarik tangannya dari perut Minhyun dan kini bibirnyalah yang bermain disana. Ia berikan ciuman, gigitan dan jilatan pada perut itu.

Minhyun semakin erat mengigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang siap meluncur. Sudut matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata. "Bugi…"

JR langsung menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar Minhyun menyebut nama itu dengan suara yang amat pelan.

"Bugi…"

JR menegakan tubuhnya dan ia terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Minhyun sudah mengeluarkan air mata, bibir merahnya itu bergetar dan terus menerus menyebut satu nama.

Sosok tampan itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Minhyun dengan khawatir. "Minhyunie, Minhyunie buka matamu."

Melihat Minhyun yang masih tidak memberikan reaksi membuat JR langsung melepaskan borgol pada tangan Minhyun. Setelah borgol terlepas ia segera membawa Minhyun dalam pelukannya.

JR menciumi dahi Minhyun dan tangannya masih mengelus pipi Minhyun. "Minhyunie, Ini aku. Bugimu." Ucapnya dengan sangat lembut. "Aku disini, Minhyunie."

Dengan perlahan Minhyun membuka matanya yang basah akan air mata. "Bugi?"

"Iya, Minhyunie. Ini aku."

Minhyun menatap tidak mengerti JR. "Jangan gunakan sosok yang aku cintai untuk melemahkanku, Kim."

"Tunggu disini." JR turun dari ranjang dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Minhyun menatap punggung JR yang menghilang kearah kamar mandi. Ia dengan segera berlari kearah pintu dan membukanya namun anehnya pintu itu tidak terbuka sama sekali. Padahal ia sudah membuka kuncinya.

"Jika kau pergi kau tidak akan tahu kebenarannya Hwang Minhyun." Gumam Clara yang membuat pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka. Dia memang sejak awal ada dikamar JR dan menyaksikan semuanya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa terbuka saja." Minhyun terus menerus mencoba membuka pintu kamar namun sekuat apapun pintu itu tidak terbuka sama sekali.

"Minhyunie."

Minhyun langsung menatap kearah suara itu berasal dan ia melebarkan matanya melihat sosok yang begitu ia rindukan berdiri didepannya.

"Bugi."

JR yang tengah memakai pakaian ala _Nerd_ Kim Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar nama panggilan yang begitu ia rindukan itu.

Minhyun langsung berlari mendekati kekasihnya itu dan memeluk erat. "Bugi, aku merindukanmu. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Bugi."

JR membalas pelukan Minhyun dengan sama eratnya.

"Tapi Bugi bagaimana kau ada disini?" tanya Minhyun kebingungan.

"Aku JR, Minhyun. Aku adalah Bugimu. Kim Jonghyunmu." Ucap JR dengan lembut. Clara yang mendengar ucapan JR langsung menjentikan jarinya, menghilangkan mantranya pada JR.

Minhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari JR dan menatap JR tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Bugi?"

JR menghela nafas. Ia lalu melepaskan kacamata tebalnya, mengacak-acak rambut hitam yang ia tata rapih, lalu melepaskan kancing kemeja yang ia kancingi sampai diatas.

Minhyun menganga akan pemandangan didepannya. "A-apa… tidak mungkin… Ba-bagaimana.. kenapa…"

JR menghela nafas. "Aku berpura-pura menjadi _nerd_ untuk melihat siapa yang tulus berteman denganku tanpa memandang penampilan dan kekayaan tapi satu bulan aku menjadi _nerd_ tidak ada yang mau mendekatiku tapi tiba-tiba saja kita bertemu di perpustakaan dan kau malah terus menerus mendekatiku yang mencoba menjauhimu. Kau memberikanku cinta yang selama ini aku inginkan. Kau tidak melihatku hanya karena tampangku atau bahkan hartaku."

Minhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan JR.

"Jika kau masih belum seratus persen percaya bahwa aku adalah Bugimu. Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang akan membuatmu 100% percaya." JR mengambil sesuatu disaku celananya dan memperlihatkannya didepan wajah manis Minhyun. "Cincin ini."

Air mata membasahi pipi Minhyun menatap cincin didepannya. Cincin yang pernah ia pakai. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh wajah JR.

"Bugi…"

"Iya, Minhyunie. Ini ak–"

 _Plakkk_.

Minhyun menampar pipi JR.

"Aw. Untu apa itu, Minhyunie?"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ujar Minhyun dan ia kembali memukuli JR. "Jahat jahat jahat. Kau jahat."

JR hanya pasrah saja dadanya dipukuli oleh Minhyun. Ia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Minhyun terus menerus memukuli JR tanpa henti selama hampir sepuluh menit sendiri dan kini kondisi JR benar-benar acak-acakan. Kemejanya sudah lusuh dan sebagian kancing kemejanya sudah lepas. JR yakin dadanya pasti memerah akibat pukulan-pukulan Minhyun. Jangan lupakan pipinya yang juga terkena tamparan Minhyun sebanyak sepuluh kali.

Andai saja yang memukulinya ini bukan Minhyun sudah pasti JR akan membunuhnya namun yang memukulinya sekarang ini adalah Hwang Minhyun. Sosok yang dicintainya dan memang ini juga salah JR sendiri.

"Sudah?" tanya JR ketika Minhyun menghentikan aksi anarkisnya itu.

 _Plakkk_.

"Itu yang terakhir." Ucap Minhyun dengan tajam. Ia sendiri tampak sangat kelelahan dan tangannya merasa sakit karena terus menerus memukuli dada bidang JR.

"Ok, kalau sudah. Sekarang biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu."

Minhyun langsung menutupi dadanya. "Kau mau apa?"

JR memutar matanya akan reaksi Minhyun. "Aku tidak akan melakukan _itu_ sekarang."

Wajah Minhyun memerah mendengarnya.

JR lalu berlutut didepan Minhyun. "Hwang Minhyun, mau kah kau kembali memakai cincin ini?" tanyanya sambil memegang cincin yang dulu ia berikan pada Minhyun.

"Kau mau memakaikanku cincin saja sampai berlutut seperti ini? Lagipula itu cincin hadiah darimu untukku tentu saja aku akan memakainya kembali." Minhyun menatap tidak percaya akan aksi JR namun ia segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya didepan JR. "Pakaikan."

JR memejamkan matanya menahan kesal akan sikap Minhyun. "Aku butuh tangan kirimu."

Minhyun langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan JR. "Apa?"

"Aku butuh kau memakai cincin ini ditangan kirimu. Dengan kata lain aku ingin menikahimu." JR menatap tepat pada mata Minhyun. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Minhyun menatap cincin dan wajah JR bergantian.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ok." JR langsung berdiri dari posisi berlututnya.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu, Kim." Marah Minhyun.

JR menatap aneh Minhyun. "Kau bilang tidak mau menikah denganku ya sudah."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu. Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan siapapun selain aku."

"Aku juga tidak tertarik menikah dengan siapapun selain kau, Kim Minhyun. Aku tidak mau pengorbananku menjadi _Nerd_ dan mendapatkanmu menjadi sia-sia."

.

.

.

.

Luhan, Suga, Daniel dan Ren diam membatu mendengar seluruh ucapan Minhyun yang tengah duduk mesra dengan JR.

"Guys?" Minhyun melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah keempatnya.

"Minhyun kau tidak berbohong kan?" tanya Daniel dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Dia adalah Kim Jonghyun? National Bad Boy JR adalah Nerd Kim Jonghyun?

"Iya, Daniel. Dan nama asliku adalah Kim Jonghyun tapi Orangtuaku menutupi nama asliku dari media." Jelas JR sambil meminum kopinya.

 _Plakkk_.

JR langsung menyemburkan kopi yang ia minum ketika Luhan menamparnya. Ia sudah siap memarahi si Rusa China itu namun Suga lebih dulu menamparnya.

 _Plakkk_.

Dua tamparan pada pipi kanan dan kirinya. JR, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Itu untukmu karena pernah meninggalkan Minhyun." ucap Luhan.

"Jangan berani kau meninggalkannya lagi atau kami akan mencarimu sampai ke ujung neraka terdalam." Ancam Suga.

 _Byuurr_.

"Daniel!" teriak Minhyun, Luhan dan Suga bersamaan, ketiganya terkejut ketika si magnae menumpahkan minumannya pada wajah tampan JR. Daniel mereka yang selalu bersikap manis ternyata bisa juga marah.

"Dengarkan apa yang di ucapkan Luhan dan Suga, JR." ujar Daniel dengan kesal pada JR.

"Wow, Daniel. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa marah juga." Ucap Minhyun namun ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk mengeringkan wajah JR.

Ren menatap JR dengan ekspresi shock yang sangat kentara. "Si Culun itu kau… Kau Si Culun itu… Kim Jonghyun yang culun itu… A-aku…"

Dan Ren pun jatuh pingsan membayangkan dua sosok yang sangat kontras ternyata adalah satu orang.

.

.

.

"Kau harus bertemu Hyungku."

"Hwang Sehun?"

"Yup dan juga menemui Ayahku."

"Kalau Ayahmu sih aku tidak masalah tapi kakakmu… aku memiliki firasat buruk."

.

.

"Jadi ada apa kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang?" tanya Sehun pada adiknya yang tengah duduk di sofa bersama JR. "Dan bukankah Kau JR? Putra tunggal Kim Yunho?"

"Nde." Jawab JR dengan tenang.

"Hyung, apa kau ingat Kim Jonghyun? Kekasihku yang meninggalkanku?"

" _Nerd_ itu?"

"Nde. JR adalah Kim Jonghyun itu. Kekasihku."

Hening kini menyelimuti ruang keluarga Hwang yang besar.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Sehun.

JR dan Minhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"A-apa? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya JR. Ia yakin tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia menyamar menjadi culun dan tidak ada yang tahu nama aslinya.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku dan Ayahmu pernah bekerjasama lalu dia bilang bahwa putra tunggalnya nanti akan melanjutkan perusahaannya, putra tunggalnya yang memiliki nama lahir Kim Jonghyun."

JR dan Minhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Walaupun nama Kim Jonghyun banyak dimiliki tapi aku tahu Kim Jonghyun putra tunggal Kim Yunho dengan Kim Jonghyun si Nerd kekasihmu itu satu orang." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. "Selamat untuk kalian berdua tapi ingat JR. Walaupun perusahaan Ayahmumu lebih besar dariku, jangan kau kira aku tidak bisa menghancurkannya jika kau kembali meninggalkan adikku."

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi."

"Bagus. Aku pegang sumpahmu." Sehun menepuk bahu JR dan memeluk adiknya dengan sayang. "Hyung harus pergi dulu."

"Pergi kemana lagi?"

"Kerumah Kai. JR sepertinya sudah melamarmu." Sehun melirik tangan kiri adiknya. "Hyung juga ingin dia melamar Hyung. Kalian tidak boleh menikah sebelum Hyung, mengerti?"

"Tapi pertunanganmu dengan Krystal Noona?" Minhyun menatap bingung kakaknya.

"Appa membatalkannya. Dia tahu Hyung tidak bahagia."

"Aku harap Kai-hyung segera menikahi Sehun-hyung agar aku juga bisa segera menikahi Minhyun." ucap JR sambil mencium pipi Minhyun yang sudah kembali chuby.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku, JR. Well kau boleh melakukan apapun dengannya asal jangan sampai aku dengar dia hamil sebelum aku."

"Well aku tidak bisa berjanji, Hyung."

"JR!" Teriak dua Hwang bersaudara.

.

.

.

JR membuka balkon kamarnya dan menatap Clara yang tengah menulis sesuatu di buku tebalnya. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Menulis laporan untuk Yang Maha Kuasa. Aku suka lupa dengan apa yang aku lakukan jadi aku selalu menuliskannya."

JR mengangguk mengerti. "Clara."

"Hm?" Clara masih focus menulis.

"Terimakasih."

Peri cantik itu menghentikan gerakannya dan mendongak menatap JR. "Sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **29 January 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih sudah baca fanfic ini. terimakasih juga yang sudah review, fallow and favorite maupun para silent readers.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E**


End file.
